Bright Future
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life looms on the horizon along with adventure,drama, deception and of course romance.Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great.Pairs Inside
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Just thought of the concept one day and started writing. I know it isn't very long but bare with me as this is my first fanfic and just the prologue also. The story takes place in an AU Japan, the school names are improvised(some noticeably) and is based on my liking and design, any affiliation with any current organization is not intentional. Some characters maybe be OOC but I believe everybody changes as they grow older. Rated M to due to possible lemons and adult situations.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though P.

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Prologue**

The atmosphere was ecstatic, the hype leading up to this match was unbelievable. The Deimon Devil Bats returning to the Christmas Bowl once again, after being beaten in the semi-finals the year before by Hakushu. It wasn't an easy road for Deimon either this year as they had to go through Oujou once again, even though they had lost Shin and Sakuraba to college they still proved to be a worthy opponent. In the home tunnel a lone figure stood, the rest of the team had already been called and he was awaiting for his time. His helmet at his side he stared at the scene before him, the crowd was adorned in the red, blood red as the Deimon High students called it. He smirked So this is the last game of my high school career... .

Kobayakawa Sena, now a final year student in high school. He had long lost his timid demeanor but was still humble despite his status as a high school football legend. No longer a member of the Chibi's for they had all grown, well mostly him and Monta as Komusubi still held somewhat his short stature. His shoulders were broader and he now had an air of confidence around him. Sena turned around as he heard the familiar sound of roller-blades zooming towards him, he turned around as if on clock work to catch Suzuna in his arms. She looked up at him with her violet eyes and planted a kiss on his lips, a kiss he gladly returned. It had taken over two years for them to realize the feelings they had for each other were more than friends.

"Go get 'em Tiger" she moved to leave but he kept her still close to him and spun around. "As much as I would love to continue, I think they are awaiting you"

"And now the star of Deimon High..the man with the power of light speed at his feet we all know him as EYESHIELD 21...ladies and gentleman KOBAYAKAWA SENA!!!"

He smirked once again and ran towards the exit of the tunnel and donned the trademark helmet with the eyeshield. The crowd went nuts as he emerged, he stood and waved then ran towards the huddle as the team waited on him. Time has passed and people do change, with Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi leaving to play college they looked towards Sena for leadership. Sena went into the middle and they all huddled around him.

"This is the last game of my high school career, and the same goes for Monta, Taki, Komusubi, and of course the Ha Ha Brothers. I have enjoyed playing with you all and I am definitely going to leave you guys with something." He looked at their second year quarterback, who surprisingly made it to Deimon and no other school despite his outstanding accolades, which probably was the work of one blonde haired demon. "This is your team now" The junior just nodded. The huddle started moving around him bouncing, and Sena in return bounced on the spot.

"KILL THEM"

"CRUSH THEM!"

"KILL THEM!"

"CRUSH THEM!"

"YA-HA!!"

The huddle broke and the offense took to the field. Sena looked across the field and stared at Kakei and Mizumachi. This is your last game too huh..Sorry to disappoint you guys . They all looked at each other and nodded, acknowledging each other as they prepared to do battle.

In the stands some familiar faces stared as Kyoshiin and Deimon prepared to do battle. The sunlight reflected of the spectators glasses. "It's interesting how Deimon still managed to be a team to reckon with despite not having Kurita or you in the game."

"Shut Up you fucking four-eyes, don't be mad that they whooped your alma matters ass."

"Here we go again, I wonder who he will be playing for though. Why is he the only senior yet to declare his college is a mystery. How do you think you would manage facing him? I mean you were the one who 'discovered' him."

"KE-KE-KE fucking cowboy, I don't think I will ever have to worry about that." and the devil incarnate gave a smirk that the other two knew too well.

"Looks like next year will be very interesting, interesting indeed."

The whistle blew and the game started, and it would go down to be a classic, one people would remember for the ages. As Deimon came back from behind to pull an overtime victory over Kyoshiin.

The next day...

Cheers and celebration could be heard coming from the football team's club room. They had long since moved from the small room given to them to a room with more space to accommodate the growing club and its even bigger fan base. Bottles of champagne(non-alcoholic) popped as the club and the school celebrated its second Christmas Bowl victory in 3 years. The seniors were gathered around in a corner, shaking hands and receiving hugs of congratulations and farewells. Monta who had grown the most of the chibis and now stood a tall and toned 6'2" motioned towards Sena to join them, The Ha-Ha Brothers, Juumonji, Kouji and Shouzou were in the crowd as well.

"So Sena, which school have you decided on?" inquired Juumonji. "I'm sure Daiymo U has contacted you." Sena remained quiet and sipped at his punch. "Oh come on, you know you won't be able to run the same if we aren't their to open up the run for you." joked Juumonji. It was surprising that the three of them were offered full athletic scholarships.

Monta who had now pulled himself away from his fan club (yes he has a fan club now..he's the number one receiver in high school what did you think?). "Wait a second there, don't try pulling Sena over to your side, KU is sort of lacking in the running back department."

Komusubi who overheard the conversation made his point also. (translated from strong man for the sake of you weak people P) " Sena, Tenshu State is the where you would excel. The offensive line is spectacular and senpai is there."

"Ah Ha Ha, Sena playing at Nagata will be truly beautiful. You won't be a bigger star than me but you will succeed" added Taki doing his trademark spin

Sena sighed heavily once again. Everybody just won't let me think . "Later guys, gonna get some fresh air." The crew didn't seem to notice as they began arguing why their respective teams were better than the others.". Sena nimbly maneuvered his way through the packed club house and managed to go outside. He made his way over to the practice field and stared at the empty lot. He looked at the tires lined up for the drills. He smiled to himself and went over and started the drill. Memories of his stay at Deimon, the trials, the heartbreaks and the triumphs. He looked over at the tree in the grass, that was the spot where he and Suzuna had their first kiss, she was talking about the upcoming game when he suddenly got the courage and kissed her, and to his enjoyment she encouraged it. That moment caused every team member and sports team practicing to stop and watch. He blushed slightly at the memory.

His moment of reverie was broken by his cell phone ringing. Speak of the devil . He picked up his bag from the club house and told everyone he would see them later. He ran out to the front of the school where Suzuna was waiting for him.

"Your classes are done early."

"We had a class party, being the last one and all." Suzuna had filled out, mother nature did her well as she had grown curves in all the right places. Her hair was still the same short with curls at the ends and she was still sporting her roller blades. "So how was the party?"

"It was excellent, had a huge turn out and everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves."

The two walked on in silence, they strolled past the riverbank when Suzuna suddenly stopped and stared at the setting sun. She leaned over a bit too much and her blades carried her down the grassy bank towards the water. Luckily for her, her boyfriend had the speed of light at his disposal. "There is never a dull moment with you is there."

Suzuna blushed a deep red but it soon disappeared and was replaced by an evil smirk, a smirk Sena knew too well. She regained her balance and pushed Sena into the water. Sena stood up in the shallow water and shook his head and gave her a smirk of his own, Suzuna knew that it meant run. She nimbly took off her roller blades and ran away from the wet Sena. He easily caught her and they collapsed and rolled onto the nearby grass, laughing happily.

The two now sat on the bank, and stared at the setting sun. Sena began to take off his soaked shirt and blazer and placed them to his side. Suzuna blushed slightly at his exposed upper torso. Wow, football sure tones a body well. she thought. Then her mischievous side kicked back in, she stealthily slid her way over to Sena and crawled on his lap. Sena who had a somewhat shocked expression blushed at his girlfriends bold move. Suzuna traced her fingers around his chest and admired their detail and definition. She pushed him squarely on his back and leaned over kissing him gently, he returned the kiss and then they broke apart, staring into each others eyes both just enjoying the moment.

Suzuna was the first to break their blissful silence. "I'm going to miss you. But promise me that we will see each other on weekends. I don't mind the commute wherever you decide to go."

"I promise" he sealed it with another kiss and pulled her in more closely to him. He was happy for her, she got an academic scholarship to Toussen College, it seems she took all the brains from Taki and also Mamori-neechan was also accepted to Toussen in her senior, so she would know somebody in the vicinity and he would know someone would be there for her. Reveling in the kiss Sena began to think.

When am I going to decide where I am going? There are so many offers from some very prestigious schools. I could go where my friends are but I also want something new. But that will have to be decided later...

Sena pulled Suzuna in closer to him and tightened his embrace, his hands skillfully went underneath her shirt and unclasped her bra. Suzuna didn't care at what he was doing, they were shaded from people passing by and at this time of day anybody hardly passed. Then an all too familiar laugh startled the couple.

"Ke-Ke-Ke well look what we have here. Two shrimps in love. Get up shrimp we have some important matters to discuss."

* * *

Author's Note: Yep that was it, please read and review. The next chapter will be up shortly. Any suggestions of comments just let me know

Definitions : KU King's University, the school Monta got accepted to.


	2. Chapter 1: Persuasion

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. The next should be up soon. Thanks for taking the time to read.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though P.

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Persuasion**

Sena and Suzuna were more than shocked at the figure that stood a top the bank. The Devil Incarnate himself, the former Terror of Deimon High School and Sena's past team mate Hiruma Youichi.

"And shrimp put your shirt back on."

The two soon blushed deeply remembering the position they were in. Suzuna quickly got up and off of Sena and put her bra back in place. Sena a little embarrassed at the situation and a tad disappointed that they were interrupted grabbed his shirt and began to walk up the bank whilst putting it on. Sena began to open his mouth but before he could mutter any syllables.

"Listen up, I know you haven't chosen a University yet and I have come to make you an offer you won't refuse." Sena gulped Isn't he supposed to say can't . Hiruma continued not taking notice " Here is a bus ticket, go at that station at this appointed time. Just show the driver the ticket and he will take care of the rest. And shrimp.." "Yes?" "Remember those pictures from our trip to the US, the one of you at a certain place and at a certain time." Sena started looking even more nervous. "Those get published in the local newspaper if you don't show. ke-ke-ke" Hiruma flashed his trademark smile and began to walk off leaving a nervous Sena staring at the ticket.

Suzuna who had made her way up from the bank watched as Hiruma with Cerebus in tow walked away. She walked up behind Sena and wrapped her hand around his waist, she rested her head on the his back. "So what did Yo-nii want?". Sena snapped out of his trance. "Don't know, but it seems that I have a bus to catch tomorrow, early too."

The next day...

The ear-splitting sound of his alarm clock broke the peaceful silence in his room. Sena groaned and knocked the alarm on sleep, but something inside him told him to look at the time. He slowly opened one of his eyes and a chill ran down his spine... 8:30. The bus leaves in 30 minutes and the stop is 30 minutes away . Sena shot up, now wide awake and in a panic. He hastily washed himself and put himself together. He put on a wrinkled shirt, jeans and sneakers and threw his hooded jacket over him to hide the fact it wasn't ironed. He rushed out the door but quickly came back in because he forget to pick up the ticket. Damn, less than 30 minutes...guess I have no choice. Sena focused his eyes and the best path came to him, and with that he took off at the speed of light. Zooming around corners and cutting through his fellow pedestrians, Sena made it on the bus at the last possible moment.

The driver and the few passengers on the bus were startled by his surprising entrance. The driver pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "Ticket please". Sena showed his the ticket. "Umm sir, this ticket is out da...ted." Sena looked at the driver as he stopped his statement. The driver now sweating nervously, "Forget about that, take your seat sir we are leaving shortly. If you need anything or have any problems along the drive just tell me." Sena took a seat to himself so that he could see the out the window. As the bus drove off he took the time to properly inspect the ticket.

"This ticket is property of Hiruma Youichi, allow to travel to any destination desired". A sweat drop formed on Sena's head. That guy never ceases to amaze me. The drive seemed to be for an hour at most, they had left the city and were heading up north, high rises were replaced by small houses and forest. Then houses came more frequent and in the distance was a site Sena would always remember. He could see what looked like a football arena and it was huge, it was as big as the Tokyo Dome but it had more of a majestic appeal to it. Then in the distance not too far from the dome he could see what looked like a tower, but it had a gothic architecture to it.

The bus then took a turn and came to a halt, and there was Hiruma, bubble gum, guns and all waiting for him by the stop. Sena exited the vehicle placing his hands in his jacket's pocket and walked up to Hiruma, Hiruma gave an evil smile to to the driver who quickly turned around to avoid the evil glare. "Bout time you got here. Follow". Hiruma turned and began to walk through the small town, people on the side waved to the Demon as he walked by. Sena noticed and was surprised, back home people tried to avoid Hiruma or have any contact with him for fear of being placed inside his dreaded black book, but here they tried to get his attention. They were walking for a while when Sena noticed a gate coming into view, it was a massive white brick structure and on the gates were the words. "Oniro..." , Sena had stopped momentarily. "Keep up fucking shrimp.".

Hiruma quickened his pace, Sena did his best to follow up while taking in the campus. It was amazing, it was spacious and the greenery was well taken care off. It was rather empty since the semester was done and only a few remained on campus. Sena's attention was then grabbed by the upcoming building, it was the same football arena he saw on his way except it was jaw dropping seeing the detail of the structure up close. Statues of its former players decorated the walkway to the entrance, Sena spun around as he walked through to take in the statues, Hiruma just kept on walking. He walked into the elevator and pressed the desired floor, Sena snapped out of it and ran into the elevator as he noticed Hiruma wasn't waiting on him. The elevator zoomed then opened its door once again. Hiruma walked out and into the top floor of the stadium. There sat a face Sena recognized, the figure was tuning his guitar and looked up as the two walked over to him. Hiruma was the first to sit followed by Sena.

PAP Hiruma's bubble burst. "Listen shrimp,this is Oniro University, it was once the powerhouse of collegiate football but now it is just a shell of its former self. They brought in me and the fucking wannabe rock star over there in hopes that they would return to their glory. Unfortunately their recruiting department sucked and brought in worthless talent that we both could not work with. So being me, I took over the recruiting and have scouted a squad worthy of winning the national tournament, the only piece missing out of the puzzle is you. Your a running back that I have all faith in and you have proven that time and time again. I know countless of colleges have laid offers on the line, but none of them will give you the chance to be a legend as this will. A full scholarship including tuition and living along with an allowance has been granted for you. You only have to sign the paperwork. Normally I would blackmail you into doing this but I don't want players who don't want to be there. Now..." . Hiruma was interrupted by a cellphone ringing. "What do you want...BUSY...BUSY DOESNT CONCERN YOU...your where?...wearing...oh." Sena looked curiously Who could he be talking to? Hiruma never acts this way. . Their companion knew all too well and had a smirk across his face.

"Anyways you fucking shrimp plans have changed. Here." Hiruma tossed Sena a cellphone. "Dial 1 when you have made your decision. The bus should be back at the stop in an hour don't miss it." Hiruma stood up and started to make his exit.

"Tell Mamori I said hi." teased Hayato. "Fuck You!" was Hiruma's quick reply. Sena was shocked. "Mamori-neechan and Hiruma...". He nodded a simple farewell to Hayato and made his way towards the bus stop.

The drive home wasn't as long probably due to the fact he was too busy thinking about Hiruma's proposition. "Legend huh...". Sena arrived home, saying greetings to his mother and father and then went up to his room. "Suzuna called to see if you were back while you were out." "OK!" he shouted from his room. He flipped open his cell and pressed Suzuna on speed dial but got her answering machine. He placed the phone next to him and stared at the ceiling. His mind started to race about all the possibilities and options at his disposal and he couldn't think of anything clearly. I have got to get out of here... . He threw on his track pants and running shoes and his training hood jacket and began to run his normal route. Running always allowed him to think clearly and this was a time he needed to think. Moments into his route he noticed a familiar figure in the distance. It cant be... but it was, there in front of him was, Shin his high school rival running along their intersecting routes when they were both in high school. They eventually met and both stopped.

"Shin-san what are you doing here? I thought you moved?"

"Yea, semester's over so I am training in the off season at Oujo. I hope your skills haven't dulled."

"No, at least I don't think."

"Make sure, for when I face you again I don't want to be disappointed." and with that Shin began to run off again but stopped. " Sena, high school is nothing compared to the university level. Each team is stocked with talent and there are monsters worse than me lurking in the waters. Some who's only purpose is to crush all hope for those opposing them." Shin then turned once again and ran off. Sena stood there watching the figure fade into the distance. Monsters stronger than you... . Sena reached into his pocket and brought out the phone and dialed 1.

"KE-KE-KE took you long enough you fucking shrimp. Welcome to Oniro. The necessary paperwork will be at your home tomorrow."

* * *

Author's Note: For those who don't remember Hayato is the defensive back for the Bando Spiders in the anime/manga 


	3. Chapter 2 : One Journey To Another

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all those who took the time to review the story so far. This is the latest chapter please enjoy. Minor changes to note.

"..." - character speaking  
'...' character's thoughts

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : One Journey to Another **_

_"Uggghhh"_was the moan that escaped Sena's mouth as his cellphone disturbed his much needed slumber. He came home late last night, he just couldn't stop running, he was actually getting excited about the challenges in front of him, he noticed that he no longer cowered at challenges as he did in his earlier days but started to revel in them. The words Shin said to him echoed in his head for hours even after he laid down in his bed and drifted to sleep. Sena slowly sat up in his bed and decided to silence the noise.

"Hello.." he answered groggily.

"Sena you were still sleeping? I'm sorry I woke you up. I saw your missed call last night when I came out of the shower but when I was trying to return your call your cellphone kept ringing."

"Sorry about that I went running last night and forgot to take it with me."

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, I was calling you to tell you I decided to accept Hiruma's offer and go to Oniro University in the fall." Sena then pulled the phone away from his ear as a squeal came from the other side.

"I can't believe it, we won't be that far from each other. I mean Mamori... I mean ummm."

"I know about Hiruma and Mamori-neechan. Found out when I visited the campus, Akaba-san sort of gave it away."

"Oh, but I still can't believe it. We can hang out together on weekends when we have the time. But Sena what made you decide Oniro really? I know Hiruma is there but he can't really force you, I mean its Yo-nii so he probably could but what made you decide."

Sena went quiet for a while. "The Challenge. Other schools were already established but Oniro has fallen from its high status it had decades ago. I guess I wanted to do the same thing Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi did for us at Deimon. Give others the chance to be someone. If I never met Hiruma that day I don't want to know who I would be right now. And also...I wouldn't have you."

"You never cease to amaze me at how cool you are Sena-kun." Sena blushed at the comment. "Your blushing now aren't you. "

"You know me too well Suzuna..too well."

Final exams came and went and the time that every high school student wished for was at hand.

"I can't believe the time to leave this place has finally come." whispered Monta.

"Couldn't come any faster." commented Juumonji.

"You said it" echoed Toganou and Kuroki.

Sena looked around in the crowd. ' Wow, this place is really packed. ' he panned and saw his parents who waved and he did so in reply. Looking further in the back he spotted Musashi, Kurita, Hiruma, members from Seibu including Riku, Kid and Tetsuma even the Oujou cast was there. Sena continued to turn round 'The only thing that would surprise me if I saw..' Sena's thoughts were cut dead in their tracks as he spotted Gao, Marco and Co. in the opposite corner. Sena turned back around as the principal started to call names. Sena let out a deep breath of anxiousness as the principal ran through the list, minor applause came for everybody that came up.

"Taki Natsuhiko!" Taki walked up and then did his trademark spin towards the the principal to accept his award. Everyone in the crowd had a simultaneous sweat drop at his antics, all except Suzuna who was blushing deeply caused by the embarrassment from her brother. "Ah Ha Ha!"

"Toganou Shouzou. Prize for Art". "Huh????". Everybody in the crowd held a puzzled expression on their face besides the football crew who knew about Toganou's mangas.

"Kuroki Kouji. Prize for Cuisine.". "Haahh??". The room was once again shocked.

"Juumonji Kazuki" . Juumonji walked up to accept his diploma. Cheers erupted from the audience but one stood out in particular. "Yay JuuJuu-Kun!!" . Juumonji blushed slightly and a sweat-drop formed on his head.

'JuuJuu-kun??' this thought was echoed through the whole football team as they turned to see who was the source and to their surprise it was Katsuko, the manager for Yuuhi Guts. They looked at each other trying to figure out when that happened.

"Komusubi Daikichi!" shouts from Gao, Kurita and Otawara dominated the applause from audience as they celebrated their fellow speaker of Strong Men accomplishment.

"Raimon Tarou" cheers erupted from the audience, screams of Mon-Mon-kun erupted all over the place as the girls at school cheered for their high school icon, some even broke into tears as they realized he would be moving on.

The principal called a few more names and then paused. "For this student. I don't know which name I should call. He has done more for this school than any of us thought he would and we are truly grateful for his accomplishments and hopes the future holds more greatness for him. I now call... Eyeshield 21.. Kobayakawa Sena." The auditorium exploded with applause and cheers. The Deimon students present began to stand on their feet clapping and the rest of the audience followed suite.

"Fucking shrimp. Nobody applauded me like that when I left."

"I think they were glad you left" commented Musashi which caused Hiruma to laugh.

Sena now embarrassed by the show of admiration shyly and slowly walked up to the principal. He extended his hand and smiled slightly then looked into the crowd. All the football players in the audience gave an acknowledging nod. He then spotted Mamori and Suzuna in the crowd, Mamori gave a big smile while Suzuna blew a kiss to him, next to them were his parents holding each other and smiling. Sena felt a moment of accomplishment, nothing like when he won a big game or a championship but something different one that could never be the same or replaced.

The rest of the ceremony went on uninterrupted and came to a close. The graduates all rose and threw their hats into the air. Sena and the others walked to the back of the auditorium after meeting their parents and family. Riku was the first to greet Sena. "Congrats man." he extended his hand which Sena shook strongly. "Now what all of us want to know is where are you headed bro?"

"Oniro" stated Sena. Everybody was sort of taken back, their worst fears had come true the Devil and The Master of Light Speed were united once again. Riku smirked "Thats good to hear. You already know I'm going to Toussen to join Kid-senpai and the others. Hearing your news has just made my anxiousness worse. I just can't wait for the season to start."

Kid walked over to Hiruma. "This is your work isn't it?"

"If you got your old running back again why can't I? Fucking cowboy."

"Fair enough" . Kid walked off giving a wave goodbye, in fact most of the players left after hearing Sena's announcement and giving their regards and congratulations. After a while it was just the old gang once again like old times. "So what do you guys say? Dinner and a club to celebrate this occasion?" suggested Monta.

"Keke I have the perfect place in mind. Free of charge also. Just meet here at this time." Hiruma handed out cards to everybody.

"Chez Paris?" questioned Mamori. "How is the most expensive restaurant in town free?"

"You just have to know the right people" Hiruma gave off an evil laugh the gang knew all too well. "7:00 be sharp". Hiruma walked off with Musashi and Kurita.

Later that day...

The group assembled outside the restaurant Hiruma had blackmailed, by what measure nobody knew or wanted to know. Everyone was dressed semi-casual and a few unexpected people were there, namely Katsuko who was holding onto Juumonji which still took some getting used to. Kuroki crept onto his other side and whispered. "So this is where you always disappeared to huh? Not bad, she's a looker." A vein formed on Juumonji's forehead which just got a smirk from his brothers. Hiruma walked from inside the restaurant. "Hurry up and get inside." The others followed him inside, the place was extravagant decorated with gold and silver ornaments. Hiruma stopped at the biggest table in the restaurant.

'I thought these kinds of tables existed in castles and stuff...' thought Sena as he stared at long table before him. Everybody sat down, and waiters appeared instantaneously and took their orders, they weren't waiting long as their food appeared and began to decorate their dining table. A few minutes into their meal.

_"AHEM_ I would like to make a toast", Monta stood up from his seat and raised his glass into the air. "To old times and to new beginnings. To victories and defeats gone and to the new battlefields inside the stadium and in life. And whenever we meet on the field that we give our all and don't hold back." Monta looked directly at Sena who was the first to stand and raise his glass in response. The shout of "Cheers!" echoed throughout the restaurant. The dinner went without disturbance that was until Komusubi challenged Kurita to an eating contests much to the pain of the restaurant's owner who could be seen being comforted by the top chef.

The gang soon exited the restaurant and began to walk towards the night club. Monta had reserved their tickets long before as he had planned to have this final outing. The club was typical, laser lights and all, the dance floor was almost a level below the tables and couches that surrounded it. The group decided to hang at the top of the club, as the stairs leading to the dance floor was closer there. Hiruma sat off in a corner to himself but was soon joined by Mamori, the Hah brothers were busy arguing when Juumonji was called to the dance floor much to the enjoyment of the other two. Monta was busy entertaining his fan club who had followed him to the spot and the others were busy have a drinking contest. Sena was taking it all in slowly sipping on his drink. He noticed Suzuna staring at the dance floor and figured that was a hint. He placed his drink down and held out his hand, she looked up at him and he moved his head in the direction of the dance floor.

Sena knew he wasn't the best dancer around, zipping through defenses on the football field and zipping across a dance floor were two totally different things. For Suzuna on the other hand it came naturally to her. Taki wasn't the only flexible one in the family, she nimbly moved to the beats of the music with Sena trying his best to keep up. He couldn't help but watch her in awe, her beauty was astonishing, to him she was perfect. Getting lost in her beauty caused a small smile to creep across his face. The song soon turned into a slow jam and he felt Suzuna creep closer towards him. She turned around and his hands went around her waist pulling her closer. 'Now this is something I can handle', the outside world seemed to fade away as they swayed to the rhythm. They were pressed closely enjoying the feel of the others warmth. Sena's hands caressed her body much to her enjoyment she was urging him to do more but Sena restrained himself knowing full well they were in public. Suzuna tilted her head back and looked up at Sena and Sena rewarded her by locking her lips in a kiss. Time froze for the both of them but then they suddenly had the feeling of being watched, they both opened their eyes to see everybody now staring at them. They pulled away momentarily blushing deeply, Sena looked up and saw grins from all the gang with Monta giving a thumbs up.

"Forget about them" Suzuna turned around and kissed Sena deeply, in response Sena wrapped his arms around her.

'Things will change, but if your with me I can face them'

For most of the gang summer always ended early due to the fact that training started 3 months before school started only giving them a month to enjoy life, a month that went by very quickly. In no time Sena was saying goodbye to his neighbours and friends and packing his things in his Dad's car and driving to university. The drive wasn't as long as it was by bus due to his father's lead foot policy. Sena looked around as he drove up to the address Hiruma gave him, it was an apartment complex with the words Oni Towers embedded on the side of its walls. Nothing special, the only thing noticeable was the huge gym and pool on its premises. His dad turned into the parking lot and there was Hiruma waiting for him with Cerberos . When the car stopped he walked up, gave his father a nod and proceeded to help unpack his things. Sena conversed with his father shortly and his father then sped off.

"So these are the dorms?"

"Not technically, this is the footballers' residence. The main dorms are on the other side of campus."

Suddenly a door on the second floor flew open "SOJIRO YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHEN I CATCH YOU! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" shouted a rather imposing figure with his hair a very very bright pink.

"Kekekeke, I suggest you get settled in and get some sleep, your the last member to arrive and we leave for training tomorrow."

"Leave?"

"We are heading to the school's training ground in Spain for intense training." said Hiruma with a serious expression on his face. "Don't bother unpacking your essentials."

'What have I gotten myself into..'

* * *

**Author Note:** Please read and review, constructive criticism always welcomed. Gonna use the next chapter to introduce the main OC's, and don't worry the original cast will be making appearances from time to time. Hope to update on at least a weekly basis. 


	4. Chapter 3: IM's, Cars and Planes

**Author Note :** Yea I know about the stipulation that 3rd years aren't allowed to play because of exams. Chose to ignore it, I was going to mention it in the first chapter about the rule being changed due to Hiruma's influence but decided not to.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : IM's, Cars and Planes**

Sena followed Hiruma through the complex's entrance and walked up the stairs. "Here is your room, the key is above the door." Hiruma placed the bags he was carrying in front of the door. "Would help but I have business to attend to." Sena stretched to reach for the key above the door. 'How ironic...'. Sena stared at the number on the door, his jersey number 21. Sena began to fiddle with the key and began to open his door, when his neighbour's door swung open. A pair of arms stretched out from the entrance followed by a figure who was only a bit taller than Sena, at most he was 5'11", he stretched out fully now and turned his head to look at Sena, brushing his long black out of his face. "Yo, you must be the freshman running back we have been waiting on." he then extended his hand in greeting "I'm Yamato Shinji. Freshman as well, my position is cornerback. Pleased to meet you." Sena placed one of his bags and shook Shinji's hand. "Kobayakawa Sena, yea I am the new running back."

"Need some help with your gear?" queried Shinji. A little assistance couldn't hurt Sena thought and nodded. The two quickly moved all of Sena's things into his room, Shinji rested the baggage he was carrying and stretched once again. "I'm heading down stairs to room 14, it belongs to Sean Locksley the new tight end. If you need anything just come by." Shinji left the room and shouted downstairs. "Fire Up the PS3 Sean!"

Sena looked around the room, it was quite spacious surprisingly. The walls were painted white, the furniture consisted of a double bed, a dresser, closet, work desk and a small table in the center. ' Home sweet home huh?' Sena did as he was instructed by Hiruma and only unpacked the things that wouldn't be necessary for training. He placed a covering on his bed and collapsed on it and stared at the ceiling for a while. He reached into his bag and took out his laptop and turned it on. As with all universities they had a wireless network available and Sena logged on with the password and id given in his admissions package. His IM signed on automatically and as soon as he was online a conversation window popped up.

HandsofGod : Sena you still at home or have you reached Oniro?

LightMaster21 : I'm at Oniro. But I won't be here for a few months due to training. So It won't be possible for you to stop by.

HandsofGod: Same here, KU's team is heading to the south in the USA to train.

LightMaster21: The States again huh? You will probably get to see more since you won't be on the death march.

HandsofGod: Lol, thank goodness but from what the seniors have been telling me the death march may be a good idea.

Sena then checked on another conversation window that popped up.

ImmovableCenter: Sena-kun?

LightMaster21: Kurita, how are you doing?

ImmovableCenter: I can barely move my fingers to type. Training has been very strenuous over the past couple of days.

LightMaster21: Whoa, you guys have already started. We are just leaving for Spain tomorrow.

ImmovableCenter: The new coach doesn't believe in summer vacations it seems.

A window then popped up but Sena ignored it to continue his conversation with Kurita, but then the person started nudging him.

LightMaster21: brb Kurita

Sena clicked onto the next window and smiled when he saw who it was.

LightMaster21: Impatient aren't we?

RollerBladeAngel: kiss What took you so long?

LightMaster21: I was talking with Kurita and Monta.

RollerBladeAngel : So how is it so far? Is the campus huge? Is your room small? When can I come and visit?

LightMaster21: Slow down a little bit. My room is actually bigger than my old room at home. Haven't really gotten a tour of the campus as yet. Only met one person so far and you can probably visit after I come back from Spain in the fall.

RollerBladeAngel: Spain?

LightMaster21: Yea, going to Oniro's training facility in the countryside.

RollerBladeAngel : That was sure short notice. That means I won't see you for the whole summer :(

LightMaster21: Yea that does kind of suck. I don't know how I'm going to survive without your massages after training. But hopefully time will fly by and we can spend some time before school starts.

RollerBladeAngel: BRB speedy.

Sena continued talking to his friends not noticing the time passing, he looked over at his clock and saw that it read 1 o clock in the morning. Sena rubbed his eyes and thought it would be in his best interest to try get some sleep no telling what time the bus was leaving. He said goodbye, signed out, placed his laptop on the desk and fell asleep almost instantaneously. His slumber did not last long as a wailing guitar solo on a supped up speaker blared through his room's walls. Sena tried to ignore it but the following gunfire accompaniment was more than he could take. He opened an eye to check the time and cried internally when he saw 3 o clock registering on the screen. He slowly trekked it across the room and opened his door, he looked outside to see that he wasn't the only person surprised by the early wake up. He walked up to the railing to see the sources of the unconventional alarm, Akaba was playing a riff on his guitar and Hiruma was letting off rounds into the sky.

"Everyone get your stuff and get down here. The bus is waiting" ordered Hiruma, all the tenants sleepily agreed and went inside for their bags. The march to the bus was like a march of zombies leaving a graveyard. They all just threw their bags into the luggage compartment and groggily made their way onto the bus, flopping into the nearest unoccupied seats and tried to restore their peaceful slumber. Sena didn't even remember when the bus took off, but he did know when it arrived when he heard the door open. He opened his eye to see a gentleman well dressed, but his muscles could still be seen through his suit jacket.

_Ahem_ he coughed. "The plane leaves in 3 hours, take off your luggage, collect your tickets from me and check in immediately. As to who I am that will be addressed at a later date." The players still groggy from their awoken slumber lined up and received their tickets as the gentleman called their names, like machines they went into line checked in their luggage found an open spot and congregated waiting on their flight to arrive. Sena turned on his mp3 player and closed his eyes listening to the music, he then noticed someone sitting down next to him, he opened one eye to see that it was Shinji. The cornerback sat slouched in the chair with his arms hanging over the edge.

"Looks like we all could use a bit more sleep.", Shinji looked at Sena and nodded. Sena scanned the room looking at the players resting, he saw the huge guy who burst through his door screaming when he first arrived except his hair was now a mixture of dark blue and pink. Shinji was watching Sena scan the room and decided to help him out.

"That's Hikaru Bunta, he was brought in to play center. You went to the stadium right?" Sena nodded. "Remember the statue with three players standing next to each other? Yea, the huge guy on the left is Bunta's father." Shinji then motioned towards another, he was tall and of a dark complexion yet his eyes were blue, tattoos could be seen along his arm and across the top of his chest. "That's Hinaga Sojiro, one of the new wide outs. Played most of his high school career in Hawaii but his father moved back to Japan when his mother died. ". Shinji motioned his hand once again. "The other receiver is over there Nahara Kyo. Ace player of his team but most of the big time colleges turned him down because of his height, luckily for us he had a growth spurt in his last year, if his play stays the same the defense won't have to be on the field for long." Sena gazed at Kyo who looked up and gave a curt nod which Sena returned.

"Over there are Massa, his real name is Wakanawa Masaro, plays offensive tackle, you won't have to worry about your run routes being open or not. Thats Suchiro Akira don't know much about him except he is the kicker, came in the day before you did. The guy playing with the PSP is Sean Locksley a US golden boy but due to an injury in his final year most teams turned him down but now he plays for us, he is the tight end by the way and a bit of a game freak. Now for the defensive side of things. Thats the strong safety Nagiro Jin, linebacker Kishi real name Yokuro Kishino, defensive end Oshin Diatsu just call him Big D, and I think you already know Akaba-san and Atsumi."

Sena was taken back by the last name, he looked at where Shinji pointed and saw that it was indeed Atsumi from Yuuhi Guts. Sena was surprised especially since Hiruma said most of the team was indeed freshmen and Atsumi graduated a year ahead of Hiruma. Sena got up to go over but then their flight was announced for boarding and the team shuffled towards the gate. The flight went uninterrupted except for the attempted strangling of Sojiro by Bunta who was sitting behind him.

A long fight and a extra long drive into the country side found them at the training facility. It wasn't anything spectacular, there was a main building consisting of the rooms, bathrooms, kitchen and entertainment room. Behind it was the football field and the training field littered with equipment. The surrounding area was complete wilderness ideal for focused training. The team began unloading their bags and made their way to the main building, waiting for them was the dressed gentleman with clipboard in hand and a container of who knows what next to him. He fixed his glasses and then coughed to gain attention.

"Welcome all, you are the selected few deemed worthy enough to be apart of Oniro University's football team for the upcoming year. My name is Damien Barker, I am the head coach for this team and will be responsible for your development on and off the field. My motto is hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast. This is my first time coaching a university level team. I spent most of my time in the high school league's but decided on a change. It's simple you respect me and I respect you. If you have a problem you are free to leave anytime you want, just ask for your return ticket and you will be dropped to the airport for your flight." he then motioned to the container besides him. "Along with your regular gym and field workouts you will be required to wear these," he picked up a shirt." It is a weighted 5-kg shirt and for you more muscular players we have 10-kg available. You will be wearing these at all times, when you workout and even when you sleep. The original weight will be increased every two weeks. People say it is a very risky method but taking risk is never a bad thing. Since the day is basically done you are free to do as you like and spared from wearing this shirt for today. Since all rooms are double you will be assigned a roommate, one from offense the other from defense. When your name is called pick up your weights as well."

"Hiruma and Akaba, room 4" The two walked out of the crowd and picked up their key and shirt. "Sojiro and Bunta room 7" this earned a deep gulp from Sojiro. "Akira and Atsumi room 8...Locksley and Kishino room 10...Kyo and Jin room 12...Masaro and Diatsu room 12...Sena and Shinji room 15.."

Sena and Shinji walked up and collected their shirt and keys. ' He expects us to wear this all the time... '.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kobayakawa?", Sena quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "No sir." Barker just adjusted his glasses and continued to read off the list.

"Room 11...12...13...14..ah room 15." Shinji opened the room to see that it was very plain two dressers and two beds with a computer on the desk. 'Not really a home away from home appeal at all'. Shinji claimed the left side of the room and threw his bags on the floor, he immediately went to the computer to check on it. For a few minutes he was typing away then whistled. "Sena take a look at Coach Barker." Sena who was unpacking some of his things stopped and went over to the computer. Playing on it was a video of a rugby match with a fly half doing a lot of damage to the opposing front line. "That's Barker there forcing his way up the middle on his way to a try. Shinji then clicked on another tab to show an ex-player's blog. "Seems Barker was right about this being his first university coaching gig, but check this out, the high school he coached at won 7 straight national titles and probably would have certainly won their 8th in a row if Barker had stayed. His players at the high school gave him the nickname General Cross. The extreme training he does can be compared to crucifixion, almost suicidal for the players. But with 7 straight titles under his belt they must be working."

The two continued idle chatter for a few more seconds before heading out to the common room. It seems they weren't the only ones bored. The majority of the team was gathered, some just talking others playing Sean's PS3 with of course the latest edition of Madden on the big screen. Sena saw as Hiruma emerged from the opposite corridor tossing a football in the air, his actions seemed to captivate everyone's attention.

Hiruma grinned wickedly "Who's up for a little tag football?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yea that's chapter three, please read and review constructive criticism always appreciated. I will try to update every week, more than likely on the weekends due to school starting up again. 


	5. Chapter 4 : Scrimmage

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all those who have reviewed the story so far and made comments. I will try to do my best with the story.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though P.

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Scrimmage**

A few minutes later everyone was on the field dressed in light training gear, nobody was wearing their battle armor just a simple tag hanging from their waste. Akaba and Hiruma stood on different sides of the field.

"Why don't we just make it simple, your defense against my offense, being captains of the respective sides and all. And to make up numbers you can have special teams also." Akaba smirked and nodded and the sides split up into their huddles.

"Everyone in their respective positions, line up in single-back formation, Kyo and Sojiro on each side. You know how a deep cross route right Kyo?" Kyo nodded. "Snap on three".The huddle broke apart and went into formation, Shinji was lined up against Kyo. "Hut...Hut...Hut...Hike!", the ball was snapped and Kyo shot off startling Shinji with his quick acceleration, but he regained his composure although a step behind Kyo.

'This pass is complete' Kyo cut quickly and headed towards the line, Hiruma seeing the open receiver threw the spiral but as soon as he did he noticed Shinji, he hand not taken his eyes off of Hiruma at all and was still keeping pace with Kyo. 'Shit'. Kyo leapt into the air waiting to catch the ball but that chance never came as a figure blocked out the setting sun's rays. 'When did he..?'. Shinji was now in the perfect position to intercept the ball, Kyo did the only thing he could he reached out and poked the ball out of Shinji's hands as they came down with it.

They huddled once again and Hiruma called a comeback route for both receivers on each opposite ends. "On five. Hut...Hut...Hut...Hut...Hut...Hike!" Kyo rushed off the line with Shinji backing up, Kyo made a sudden juke and then turned backwards and ran to the line to receive the pass. Hiruma threw the pass to Kyo again but the appeared beaten Shinji managed to be in the perfect position to intercept again causing Kyo to knock the ball out of his hands one more time. Before Hiruma could say anything "Give me the ball again.I guarantee I will get that catch." Hiruma looked into his eyes and saw it burning with determination, he was determined to prove himself on this point. "Alright, motion from the right, streak, single-back formation once again. On three, break."

The huddle broke and Kyo and Shinji lined up on the same side forcing the defense to shift. "Hut..." Kyo went into motion..."Hut...Hut...Hike!" . Kyo burst off the line once again blazing past Shinji. Kyo turned his head to see the high spiral heading a distance off and continued to pursuit. 'This is mine now.' He leapt into the air once again and on cue saw Shinji's shadow. 'Fell for it'. Kyo had jumped earlier than supposed to, knowing that at this distance only he could catch it due to his height advantage. Shinji soon realized his mistake, he had reacted to Kyo's jump not the ball. 'Pass complete'. Kyo came down with the ball and was prepared to run into the end zone when he felt a tug on his waist. 'Son of a...'. Shinji fell to the ground with Kyo's tag in hand, Kyo stood there in amazement of Shinji's never say die mentality and offered him a hand up.

The ball was placed on the half way line and a huddle resumed. "Alright I-formation, PA to the yankee. On two." Hiruma called the snap and faked to Sena. Locksley made himself available and Hiruma threw the short out route pass. Locksley grabbed the ball and headed down the line up field. Akaba was the quickest to react, after a few yards gain he managed to stop the rumbling tight end. The next play was to Sojiro who got the pass with grace and nimbly evaded his tacklers for a gain of 25. The ball was now on the 20 yard line.

"Brat its your turn, counter lead on the right, on three." They lined up in the split back formation, the ball snapped and in seconds the ball reached Sena's hands. Sena easily got around the edge of the defensive line and was heading down the line, into the secondary. In front of him stood Jin, Sena looked for the quickest route around him but could see none, he then started to feel nervous as if something was wrong. He looked at Jin but saw no real emotion just a piercing gaze at him, Sena didn't know how to react but that split indecision allowed Jin to reach his tag. Sena stopped and was stunned. 'What was that just now? The pressure was like none I have ever felt before.'. Sena walked back to the huddle. " Inside run but fake out then cut through the center." The ball snapped again and Sena made his way through the defensive line once more but there was Jin once again in front of him, the same piercing gaze. Sena felt the pressure come on once again but tried his best to figure it out, he then saw a figure come up from behind and block Jin leaving an open path to the end zone. Sena didn't ask questions and barreled down towards the end zone. He turned around to see who had given him the block and to his surprise it was Massa the OT who had somehow escaped his engagement with Atsumi and made his way up the field.

The teams then switched positions with Hiruma's side now on defense. Akaba's side wasn't much of an offensive power due to their defensive minds, they went to playing football the old fashion way, bruising your way up the field, their bulk giving them the ability to do so. The surprises that came where from Atsumi's quarterback skills, he didn't have the deep throw like Hiruma but made decent decisions and also the speed of the kicker Akira who made for a nimble running back. The teams played on for hours, exchanging touchdown for touchdown until they all collapsed from exhaustion under the field's burning lights. The final score was 63-62 in favor of Hiruma's side. Then the sound of clapping hands broke the melody of their heavy breathing and panting.

"Well done gentleman, a hard fought game on both sides. It seems that there is promise in all of you. That little wager of yours before the game will apply to all of you, I'm a fair man and I believe all my players should be on the same page. Rest well tonight for tomorrow the fun begins." General Cross heard a synchronized groan as he walked off and couldn't help but smirk.

After a good while of resting and commenting on the game the team filed into the common room again and almost simultaneously picking up where they left off. Sena sat down but decided a shower was in order, so he made his way to his room and got his towel. Sena made his way into the shower and let the hot water run over his body, the water seemed to massage his muscles every so smoothly. 'I just can't figure out that pressure from Jin, it's like Shin's but way more suffocating it doesn't give you a time to react it just forces you into panic. Who is...' . Sena's thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He stepped out the shower and answered the device.

"Hello?"

"Miss me already?"

"Not really, the cheerleaders have been keeping me company."

"Yea right."

Sena laughed a bit "What do you mean yea right? Last time I checked I was dating a former cheerleader captain. Don't think I could pick up another one?"

"You probably could, but the stamp of my initials on your forehead would sort of deter them."

"Yea that probably will." he said with a light smile." So how's the summer job coming along?"

"Don't get me started on that hell hole. The only things keeping me there is that I can avoid boredom and the pay is extremely nice."

"Extremely? Seems like the first few dates when I get back are your treat. I should gain more expensive tastes by then."

"Ha-ha, you know that money is to help with my savings and random things."

Sena walked his way back to his room and went in and sat on the desk's chair.

"I know just kidding."

" You want to know something?"

Sena knew where this was heading. "And what would that be?", then Sena saw Shinji listening to music on his bed. "_Cough_ Ummm this wouldn't be the right time to say that. Sort of have company."

"Oh really, what does it matter they can't hear me can they?" She then said in a teasing voice "Got on your favorite outfit."

Sena blushed as his mind ran across the seductive outfit he preferred. "_Cough _Oh really?" Sena then heard Shinji chuckle in the background. "I will call you back.". Sena bid Suzuna farewell for a moment.

Shinji realizing, got up from his bed "Sorry about that I had paused the music way before you came back in the room and was just holding a meditation. Didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

"That's no problem, never saw you in the room to begin with."

"So how is it having a girlfriend?"

Sena was a little taken back by his question. "Umm, its good really. I guess if your with the right person it's cool. Known her for most of my high school career, her brother was a teammate." then he laughed slightly "Sort of movie like, you know cheerleader captain falls in love with football star."

Shinji chuckled. "Yea it is sort of, right out of a Hollywood movie. Wish I could have one of those. I am just unlucky with the ladies, if they were a play on the football field there would be no problem but I just can't understand them."

"We all wish they were easy to understand, you just live and learn that's all. But don't take my advice to heart, it took me a year to figure out my feelings towards Suzuna."

Shinji laughed lightly again " I will remember that"

_Far Away on another continent..._

_Pant Pant_ "How much further until the training camp, they said it was in a mountainous region but actually jogging with your packs to the place is a little bit overboard."

"Freshman you should be lucky they are using the path this year. Now get your monkey looking butt up, we have work to do"

_Deep in the wilderness of Japan..._

Underneath a waterfall a figure sat, meditating and resisting the force of the tumbling water. From the shadows another approached stealthily towards him.

"I told you not to ever disturb my mental training"

"Thought you would want to hear some interesting news. It seems that the devil and the light master have been united at Orin. They may cause a problem this year.." The figure could not finish their statement as the other flew towards him and held him by his collar.

"Those two pieces of trash will be crushed, they are never going to be a problem, I will make sure of this personally."

In the background two silhouette's came to be seen, one of a huge muscular man alongside a more slender person.

"Whatever you say captain."

* * *

Author's Note: Yep that was chapter 4, will try to keep with the weekly schedule. Next chapter hell for the Oni's begins. 


	6. Chapter 5 : Enter The General

**Author's Note:** I apologize for not posting a chapter last week as I had intended. Last week was hectic and a lot of spontaneous events occurred, so to make it up to you guys this will be a double chapter week. Chapter 6 will be posted a little bit later in the week.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter The General**_  
_

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** A blaring alarm sounded startling Sena and Shinji from their slumber, they both looked at each other for a reason for the disruption but they soon found out the source. "Everyone has 30 minutes to be out on the field ready for training. Those late.." the announcer paused and laughed. "You don't want to know if your late. Remember 30 minutes.". Sena gulped and Shinji laughed slightly. "I see the General is doing well this morning." Sena looked at the clock. '3:30 on the first day...this might be worse than the death march"

In 25 minutes everyone was out on the field earning a smug look on the General' s face. He was no longer in the business suit attire they saw him in yesterday, now he is in sweat pants and a muscle shirt, one as tight as the under armor they wore.

"Good morning gentlemen, to start of this bright day we are going to go on a little run. Since its the first day we won't be very long only a 4 mile endurance run to warm things up. The instructions are simple, I say do something you do it, nobody stops until I say stop and those who can't keep up well let's just say you don't want to know. NOW GET IN LINE!" he shouted suddenly. The team scrambled to create a haphazard line. "JOG OUT!" he bellowed once again. The team followed suite and jogged out onto the country road leading out of the compound. "1/2 SPRINT!" barked the General, the other turned around looking at each other if he was serious. "1/2 SPRINT!! AM I SPEAKING FRENCH!" all of a sudden a ken-do stick appeared in Barker's hands and unfortunately for those at the back in his range they felt the hard impact, but darted off to avoid the next attempt. "FULL SPRINT! IF ANYONE RESTS BEFORE I SAY THIS STICK WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!" The team sprinted ahead but unfortunately for one he stumbled and received a rugby tackle onto the ground. "That's what happens when you aren't fast enough in this game. You get taken out of the play and your team is in jeopardy. Now get up!"

The team went on sprinting for what seemed like ages until they heard him cry "LUNGES!" . They all started doing lunges not wanting to invoke the wrath of the General. Sena was doing his best to keep up with the head of the group, he marveled at Hiruma and Akaba as they continued on pace, but the biggest surprise were the two offensive linemen Bunta and Massa they didn't even seem phased and they were one of the heaviest on the team. 'I saw the speed Massa had in the game but this is unbelievable.' The path they were on seemed to rise slowly and slowly that was when they realized they were heading up a hill, a very steep one at that. "FROG JUMP!...BUNNY HOP!...FIREMAN DROP!" General Cross continued barking out orders until the sun reached its highest point in the sky, "REST!". They didn't need for him to repeat it as they all hit the floor, some collapsing onto the rocky path from fatigue. Cross continued to job in place whilst they all took their break. 'This guy isn't human.' thought Sena as he tried his best to get his second wind. About five minutes passed when Cross decided to give his next order. "The endurance run is over, only thing left is a run back to camp, no drills, just a flat out run. The thing is if I beat anyone of you back to camp that person will be doing laps until I feel like making them stop, GO!". The General suddenly shot off down the hill kicking up rocks on his descent.

Back at the camp...

Only three people actually caught up with General Cross, Kyo, Sojiro and Sena with Shinji barely losing at the line. They all collapsed panting whilst Cross just stood their seemingly unfazed by the run. Slowly but surely the rest of the team began to file in. "You guys know the deal, start running around the field." grumbles were heard but they complied following the glare that they received. He then looked at the trio still sitting. "And what do you think you guys are doing? Are you going to tell me that whilst your teammates train you want to slack off?" They painfully got up from their rest and joined the rest of the team.

An hour later...

"That's enough!" he shouted and in response everybody lost their battle with gravity and hit the floor almost exhausted. He slowly walked up to them with clipboard in hand. "You have a 15 minute rest then each of you are to head to position's obstacle course which you are to run for 2-3 more hours. Then you all have weight training in the gym in the evening. Anyone seen slacking...well I don't think I need to repeat myself." After fifteen minutes passed they respective captains took their sides to the obstacle courses and began their drills as instructed, except those on offense wished they were on defense when they stumbled, an blast from a guitar riff was much better than a spray of bullets. General Cross watched the training intently, he would periodically scribble notes onto it as well. The afternoon session went a lot smoother than the endurance run, as the evening set in they began to move to the gym for their weight training session.

"I will make the assumption that all of you have used a gym before or have done some sort of weight training. All the machines are operable, if you don't know ask someone, if they don't know ask me. Now get to work, and just a word of advice free weights are better to use to gain strength, for endurance use the machines for their resistance. Everyone did their own thing, some deciding to work out in groups, Sena stood in front of a mirror using dumbbells to work out his arms.

"KEKEKEKE when did the shrimp start using weight" commented Hiruma who sat on the bar for the shoulder press, Sena rested his weights on the floor and rolled up his sleeve to show a deep bruise on his upper arm. "That's what Agon did to me in the last match we had against him. It seems he decided to vent his frustration on me since you weren't there anymore."

"Fucking spoiled brat, nothing was better than watching his face as I scored the last touchdown in the Christmas Bowl Tournament, Kekeke."

"UP!! DOWN!!!" was a shout that disturbed their conversation, on the other side of the room it seemed that a contest had erupted between Sean the tight-end and Bunta. Sena just shook his head at the two, their rivalry wasn't bounded to Madden alone. Sena went back to his exercise as he realized Hiruma had started his reps, the two worked out in silence when Sena decided to break the peace.

"So how long of you and Mamori-neechan been dating?" he innocently asked. Hiruma almost stumbled in his rep as the question came completely out of nowhere. "None of your fucking business and we aren't dating. It's just a mutual partnership"

"Denying your eternal love for Mamori again Hiruma?"

"Fuck off you rock idol reject." This only caused Akaba to persist in his teasing.

"When I make it big I can have my band play at your wedding reception. So when's the wedding?" . Hiruma put down the bar and gave him a glare "Keep it up and a certain girl will get a certain love ballad a certain someone thought they threw away."

"Why you..."

"Kekekeke, fucker". Sena went back to his routine as the captains went at each others throats.

The gym sessions went by and everyone crawled back into their rooms took a shower and collapsed on their beds. Sena began to drift off to sleep when his cellphone rang.

"Hello..." he answered sleepily.

"Sena-kun how are you doing?" there was a long pause on the phone. "Hello Sena?...Sena??" Sena couldn't respond as he was fast asleep with the cellphone to his ears.

The training went along routinely and in no time they had completed their summer training camp. They had all come a long way, nobody came in after the General on their morning runs even though they became longer and longer as the weeks progressed. When they were told that they could take off the weighted shirt everyone sighed in relief but noticed a significant difference when they took it off. Their bodies felt extremely lighter and Sena felt a sudden surge of power in his legs. The travel home was rowdy as everyone felt more comfortable around each other and a family was beginning to form. After a 8 week absence the team arrived back at their apartment complex but before they could go about their business the General had one more thing to say to them.

"As much as I didn't show it I was very pleased with the results of training, I commend each and everyone of you on your effort. You have all improved and I am now more confident than ever that this is our season to lose nobody can take it away from us. I will give you a week off to get ready for school, register and all those academic things. I expect you all to give the effort you give on the field to your schoolwork. Those who have a GPA lower than 2.8 will be benched and not allowed to play. Remember that you are a small family and must have each others backs on the field and in life. You have the playbook memorize it, make sure you know every play in your sleep and backwards. Practice resumes on Monday both in the morning and evening, remember tardiness is not tolerated. You are dismissed."

Sena and Shinji grabbed their belongings and made their way of the stairs. "So what do you supposed we do for the week?" queried Sena.

"I think I have an idea everyone will love." Shinji rested his bags down and shouted. "PARTY!!!!", screams of agreement rang through the complex. "See,I told ya."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep, that was chapter 5, the next chapter will be up shortly. Read and Review. For those who don't know about the fireman's drop, it's when a person sprints, stops and shuffle does a push up then darts off again. If any grammar issues are there just let me know, wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible**  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Fight For Your Right To

**Author's Note:** This is the next chapter, warning there is a slight lemony situation but nothing too graphic. The next chapter shall be for next week...hopefully. Once again read and review. Oh yea, to answer melted's question, most of the teams rosters have been set up already.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: You Must Fight For Your Right To...**

The rest that General Cross gave them wasn't really that much of a rest, they had conveniently come back the Friday before orientation was about to start, meaning they only had the weekend before practice started once again. They all decide that partying the days away would not be the best thing to do especially since there bodies haven't recovered fully. Well that statement was almost true for everyone, they all weren't lucky enough to have a personal masseuse like Sena.

"So what do you plan on majoring in?", Sena was broken out of his serene mental state by her question. "Huh?" he winced slightly as she pinched a muscle. "What??You know I drift off during your massages". Suzuna realizing that he was telling the truth relaxed her grip and massaged it every so smoothly.

"Like I was saying what do you plan on majoring in?"

"Huh?" a low growl escaped her mouth. "I'm just playing. I haven't really put much thought into that, have until second year to declare I really don't have a passion for any particular subject unlike you. Ms. I'm going to be an architect/civil engineer. I definitely know for sure I won't be doing that though, mathematics was never my strong suit."

"You have a point there, what about going professional?"

"Not sure about that either at least not until I finish college. It doesn't make much sense to come here and not leave without any proof."

"That's true. Have your heard from the others? I talked to Mon-Mon and Kurita they seem to be doing well. Seems Monta has his eyes on defeating you this year."

Sena chuckled slightly, truth be told he really wanted to know how it felt to go up against his old teammates. "I talked to Juumonji the other day, seems they have to prove themselves on the field since they were the only freshmen to make the starting roster and the seniors they replaced are gunning for their spots. Hey have you been able to see Riku at school?"

"I haven't moved on yet and I highly doubt we will bump into each other that often. When I took a tour of the campus the athlete's housing were a good distance from my dormitory, but probably at pep rallies and stuff we might buck into each other."

"You do know he is studying architecture right?"

"Oh really?? I guess I will see more of your twin brother more often."

"He's not my twin..."

"You might as well say you guys are, you both are exceptional running backs, same face, same determination the only thing different is your choice in hairstyles."

Sena sighed in defeat and continued to revel in the calming feeling of Suzuna's massage.

The weekend went by quicker than anyone expected, and before long it was time for orientation. Sena woke up later than anticipated and shot to get ready, heading into the floor's bathroom he realized that he was probably the only one left, that was until he bumped into Shinji leaving the showers.

"I could have swore I was the last one to leave to register."

"The alarm didn't sound off this morning. I'm going to take a quick shower and meet you downstairs in a few."

A few minutes past and Sena was ready and the two walked into campus. Sena was amazed at how lively it got compared to when he came in the summer. People were strolling about to an fro. They received some stares and a fair share of pointing, he just shrugged it off since they were new.

"So who handles what for the party on Friday?" queried Sena.

"Locksley says he has everything covered. All I know is that Akira is supposed to be the DJ for the night. Seems he used to work at a club on the weekends who knew huh? That probably explains why he always has earphones in his ears." The two went on talking idly as the followed directions towards the registration area, their jaws dropped simultaneously as they saw the line in front of them. So after an hour or two they finally get registered, both decided that the walk back to the complex could wait a few they found a tree to sit under.

"So what classes did they advise you to take?"

"They suggested that I take up a course in journalism, seeing as how my English grades were always up to scratch but I'm not too sure about that."

"Journalism huh? Probably turn into a sports commentator after you retire from the big leagues." joked Shinji which got a light laugh out of Sena. "I'm going to be a Physics major, don't know why but the quantum theory of relativity just always seemed like English to me."

Sena opened his mouth to talk but he noticed a lady, a very beautiful lady walking up to them. He looked at Shijnji to see if he wasn't seeing things but noticed Shinji gaping at the beauty. She walked in front of them bent down and kissed each of them on the forehead and then in a seductive voice said. "Congratulations, you have been marked." She giggled and then waved them goodbye leaving them stunned and puzzled about the event that just occurred. The two tried to figure out what exactly happened to them underneath the tree as they walked back home. They entered the common room to see that most of them had the same experience.

"Same thing happened to me, except it was a girl with a dark complexion and a figure to die for." stated Sojiro

"So you are telling me Orin just has girls that walk around kissing people...that is something I can get used too. As long as they don't say the marked thing." added Kyo.

"What the hell do they mean by mark anyways? Are we going to be stalked now or something?"

"Who knows, maybe it's a tradition on campus." responded Jin to Bunta's question.

Hiram who was playing pool with Jin just stood up with an evil smirk across his face as the others discussed their encounters during the day.

The sun set and rose once again it was mid-day and Sena was competing against Diets on Grand Truism 4 when Sean walked into the room with a bunch of fliers. he quickly walked and dumped them down on the table gaining the attention of all in the room. Without saying a word he divided the pile up and handed a division to each person. "There you guys go, now go and hand 'em out in school. Give it only to girls please for as a wise man once said 'If you have girls the guys will follow' or something like that. Now go!" Everyone started to file out and head into the school. "Where you going D? Only one lap to go you might catch up with me." teased Sena who was sort of taking advantage of Diatsu's bad luck with video games.

Sena walked into the school just idly passing out fliers to girls as they passed, he really wasn't in the mood for conversation with them but didn't want to be the only one who didn't help pull off the party. Sena walked further into the school observing the buildings, noticing that they all had some style of Gothic architecture in them well at least the main ones. Sena then began to become aware of a certain person always in his vicinity, she had been there for the past few paths he was walking. He shrugged it off since he didn't know the campus very well to say that she was following him, hell she might be on her way to the dorms on the other side or to a class or something. Sena continued to hand out his fliers sometimes giving two to one person. He had thought about just running through the whole campus but realized training was later on in the day and didn't want to exhaust himself out unnecessarily. Sena looked around to see where he was and saw the same girl walking behind him, he turned his head back around and turned fully to look at her but she was gone.

'Now where did she..' he turned back round but jumped back as he was startled by someone standing in front of him. 'When did she?' . It was the same girl from before but she now stood in front of him tapping her index fingers together and holding her head down.

"Ummm your on the football team right?"

"Yea I am, but if you're planning on marking me I already have been." The girl blushed slightly at his comment.

"Umm no, not going to do that at all. I just want you to give someone a letter for me. Here you go, bye!" she then shoved a letter into Sena's hands and took off. Sena examined the letter and saw that it had no real name on it. "This is definitely going to be a very interesting school year."

The week flew by quickly, no more extraordinary events occurred, classes really hadn't started and the only thing serious was training, the General didn't believe in taking it easy, he said the break when they arrived was the only break for the whole year. Then came the day of the party, the liquor was bought, sound set up, place set up all that was needed was for night to fall and it did. As soon as the sun went in for the night the music blasted from the compound. People came in droves, it was the first party of the year and the people who lived on the dorms and the surrounding area were looking for something to do. Sena and most of the freshmen were grouped together moving their heads to the music.

"Who knew Akira actually could select?"

"Yea I'm sort of surprised actually." The truth be told he was doing a damn well job, everybody was enjoying themselves dancing to the music and if they couldn't dance they were moving some limb of their body. One by one they drifted to the dance floor with a passing stranger who hopefully wouldn't be that much of a stranger at the end of the night. Sena on the other hand was waiting for his guest to arrive and then he spotted her by the gate with Mamori-neechan. He just stared at her not bothering to move towards her because he knew she would find him. They walked in but Mamori soon disappeared to the common room where Hiram was pool sharking the unsuspecting party goers. Sena watched as Mamori walked but felt a gaze fixed on him, across from the floor was Suzuna looking straight at him. As if controlled they walked through the crowd and met each other, Suzuna embraced him and they began to dance the night away. The place then began to become very crowded, they could barely have space to dance to themselves.

"I think it's time for that tour of the building you promised me." Sena looked puzzled he had no clue what she was talking about. Suzuna just giggled and pulled him along, they headed up the stairs and to where his room was. "Now how about that tour?" she said with a facial expression Sena knew well. He opened the door and pulled her in. Standing behind her he began to point. "That's the bed...there is the desk...there is my laptop...the closet...the dresser..." He then felt a hand running up his leg and resting on his crotch.

"And what would this be?"

"Why don't we just find out." Sena pulled her closer to him, he began to trace kisses up and down the sides of her neck, his hands roaming the upper parts of her body. His hands nimbly went underneath her shirt and grabbed her breasts tenderly causing a small moan of pleasure to escape her mouth. He smirked slightly and resumed his petting of her neck, his hands began to massage her mounds ever so tenderly. Suzuna reached her hands behind her to run her fingers through his hair, she was enjoying the touches of affection but wanted more. She pressed against him causing him to brace on the wall for support, she began to gyrate her hips against his member.

"Impatient tonight aren't we?"

"You know how long we haven't been intimate. I can't be patient any longer make me yours once again."

"How can I deny a request from my roller blade angel."

He spun,now Suzuna was between him and the wall. He rolled up her skirt and slid her panties to the side he teased her with his hand rubbing her woman hood to much of her displeasure. She wanted to feel him in her and she wanted it now. She reached back and grabbed his member still in his pants and pulled it towards her opening. Sena didn't want to tease her anymore, the truth was he himself could not wait any longer. He slid his pants off and plunged deeply inside her. A loud moan of pleasure escaped her mouth but the music outside drowned it out. Sena pressed her against the wall and thrust in sync with the pulsating beats of the music outside. Suzuna felt as if she was in heaven as the ecstasy flowed through her whole body. Their dance of embrace carried them all over the room, from the dresser to the desk to the floor and eventually to the bed. Suzuna lay on the bed with her legs wrapped around Sena as he penetrated her over and over, her hands running through his hair and on occasions clawing at his back. Sena didn't mind the moments of pain at all, his pleasure was knowing she was being pleased. Suzuna began to rock faster a signal Sena knew well, she was close to her limit. Sena responded by increasing his speed, Suzuna was screaming, she didn't care if the whole party heard her expressions of ecstasy, then in a moment she clawed deeply at his back. Her muscles tightened as she reached her orgasm, the sudden muscle contraction brought Sena to his brink as he released. Suzuna felt the warm fluid inside of her and relished the moment of intimacy for the were one and forever would be. Sena slowly came out of her much to her dismay and the two lovingly embraced each other. Suzuna then reached her hands to his member and began to stroke it once again. "Think we can go all night?". Sena just smirked,"Never know until you try."

The two continued to go at it until the morning came. The couple lay in the comfort of one another as the sun peeked through the windows but suddenly a knock came on the door. Sena chose to ignore it but it would not go away, disgruntled now Sena got out of bed. He put his boxers and pants on and opened the door.

"Yes?!?" he answered annoyed but he wouldn't get to say anything else as a masked man grabbed him and threw a bag over his head. Suzuna raised her head slightly at the sound of the commotion but went back to sleep. "It's too early Sena-kun..." she mumbled.

Sena was in a sort of panic but heard a familiar voice in the background. "I need some help with the big guy he won't go down easily."

"KeKeKe, fucking giant. He doesn't realize the more he struggles the more fun for us. Kekekeke"

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was the latest installment of Bright Futures, same time next week alright. Remember that constructive criticism is always welcomed 


	8. Chapter 7: Induction

**Author's Note:** Whoa, I have to apologize once again for the late post, but the once week cant continue right now, coursework and assignments have been taking over my life so at most it will be two weeks in for a chapter until things die down, if time allows it I try to post more frequently but for now enjoy the latest installment.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

Sena relaxed as he heard Hiruma talking in the background, he breathed in deeply to calm his nerves, as he was still edgy due to the adrenaline rushing through his veins. 'Ok, it can't be something completely horrible or deadly if Hiruma is there, well then again...' . Sena's train of thought was broken as he felt his arms being tied behind his back, he was then helped up and instructed to walk, after a few seconds of walking he was shoved inside the back of what felt like a van or a vehicle of that sort.

"That's the last of 'em boys" and with that the light that Sena saw through the cloth bag over his head was gone with the slamming of the vehicles door. The vehicle started its engines and began to speed off to a destination unknown to him.

"You son's of bitches when I get out of here all you are going to be dead."

"Good one kid, now just shut up and enjoy the ride."

'That sounded like Sojiro...I wonder who else is in here.'

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sena

"How the hell are we alright Sena? We are tied up and speeding off to who knows where. This is something out of a freakin' horror movie."

"Calm down Sojiro, those late nights of watching TV are affecting your brain obviously. You heard that two of the voices belonged to our captains. I highly doubt they would really do something to us so close to the season starting. So just shut up and enjoy the ride." explained Kyo. Sojiro only grunted in response and fell silent.

They drove for about an hour, everyone kept silent in fact most of them went back to sleep as they were prematurely awoken this morning. Sounds of steady breathing could be heard in the back of the van, but that flow was disrupted by the doors of the van flying open and the heat of the sun entering. "Aww tired already? The fun's just starting rookies." One by one they were led out of the the van back, the scent of pine and the noise of water running in the background alerted their senses informing them that they were in a forest.

'We must have driven out further than I thought to be in the forests already. But why does the ground feel almost like grass.' Sena shuffled his feet to try and confirm his thoughts. Indeed this assumptions were true, the ground was made up of grass, which was particularly weird considering the bottom of most forest floors were rock and dead leaves, not lush healthy grass.

"Listen up you punks, just because you made the roster this year doesn't make you an oni, you pure-hearted angels aren't tainted enough to wear the black,red and orange. Release them and take off those stupid bags."

The sunlight temporarily blinded Sena as the bag from over his head was harshly removed. When his sight recovered slowly, in front of him looked like a mob of black blurs, he turned to his left and his clarity improved, all of the freshmen class for the team was indeed there, all looking dazed by the sudden introduction of light to their retinas. Sena then turned his sight forward since his eyes were seeing a bit more clearly, in front of him were robed figures with masks on, Oni masks at that, one of the figures stood out from the rest he was huge and wore red instead of black, his mask was black though with piercing red eyes.

"What the hell do you guys get off doing this? Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" exclaimed Sojiro.

One of the figures started to chuckle "This is the same little bastard that was shouting in the back of the van. What position do you play?"

"Answer my damn questions first!"

"Why should I do that? You don't know where you were, who we are or what we are going to do to you, yet your shouting off your mouth and attempting to provoke us. Either your psycho or your extremely gutsy, either one and you are going to have it rough today. Now, what position do you play?"

"Son of a b.."

"What position do you play?"

"Wide-out"

"Haha, there you go. You are going to hate me at the end of the day."

"And why is that huh?"

"Patience son patience."

Sojiro stopped questioning but his face still showed annoyance. A tension soon came across the area, none of the rookies on the team dared to speak anymore.

"Since it seems you pussies are finished yapping, it's time to get the show started."

"Who you callin.."

"Shut the hell up will you!" shouted a masked man in the background, this time it was Locksley who was the target of the command. Sena was quietly taking in the proceeds, he really didn't want to irritate his captors but he couldn't stand how they were just hurling insults at them, Sena looked on the other faces and could see he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing. One thing was odd though, Bunta wasn't at all phased by what was happening in fact he wore a slight smile across his face as if he knew what was going on.

"Now as I was saying before an idiot interrupted me. You made the roster, so what? We haven't seen neither do we believe you bastards are capable of living up to honor of wearing our uniform. And yes I said it, our uniform. If you fail our tests, you aren't on the team, simple isn't it. Let's just say this is the final combine, the only one that matters. Everybody understand?" Silence was the only response the masked man received. "Well I take it you guys understand, and if you don't, well I really could care less that means more fun for us guys. When your name is called walk into the center of the field."

"I want this guy out first, the loud-mouthed brat who can't comprehend simple instructions." shouted a voice from the group.

"So the mob says so shall it come to pass. You there your up first get onto the field." Sojiro was untied and walked over to the center of the field, the others turned around to watch what was actually going on. Five of the masked men left the group, including the one that was exchanging words with Sojiro before.

The man in the red robe then spoke up. "Your task is simple angel, they throw 7 passes you must catch at least 3 to pass, understand?"

"Only three?" Sojiro scoffed. "You don't know who you are talking to."

Then next to the red robed figure a smaller one dressed in blue emerged with clipboard in tact. "What is your name by the way?" said a feminine voice.

"Sojiro, Hinaga Sojiro."

She then began to scribble something on the pages. "Ok then Hinaga-kun you can start your failure, I mean trial"

"Anytime your ready angel"

One of the became the quarterback whilst the other four spread out in the field. Sojiro stutter stepped then shot off leaving the masks behind him, he signaled for the quarterback to throw it to him. The quarterback threw the ball in his direction, he went up to make the catch but found himself making contact with the ground. The masked man from before stood over him. "Thats one down". Sojiro angered shot up and looked towards the red robed figure. "What the hell was that, he didn't play the ball or anything. Where is the interference call?"

"Do you see a ref anywhere? Thought so, now continue" The next two attempts had the same result, Sojiro was flattened to the ground before the ball could reach him. He slammed his fist into the ground as he got up.

"All talk and no bite huh?" Sojiro said nothing he just ran off the line again, he signaled again but didn't jump this time. He waited for the mask to catch up and flattened him. He braced the other oncoming mask and went into the air to battle with the other, he yanked the ball out of his hands and landed. He threw the ball into the ground. "Bite that bitch, see if you can stop me now". The resulting two catches Sojiro went at with even more tenacity, leveling those around him and battling in the air for the ball. Sojiro then went back and began to line up for the last attempt.

"Thats enough, you have proven yourself angel." Sojiro stood up and dusted himself off. "More than you can handle mysterio, remember that.". The masked man just laughed. "To be young and stupid again, the day isn't over remember that."

"Yamato Shinji! Your next, mid-field with you." ordered the blue robed woman. Shinji calmly got up and went into the midfield, two of the mask men came off but four more replaced them.

"We hear that your a decent corner back, but you are also a good kick returner. It's simple for you. The ball gets kicked to you, just try to make it to the other half of the field, not the end zone, just to the other half. Just get 2 out of 4." Shinji then walked to the end zone, "BEGIN!". One of the masked men kicked the ball, the hang time was extremely long but Shinji sized it up and got the ball decently, but after running five yards he was completely flattened.

'What the hell?? How did he cover ground that quickly', Shinji dusted himself off and prepared for the next kick. The kick was a booming one again, but Shinji was more cautious this time. As the ball came towards his hands he noticed the blur out of the corner of his eye, he caught the ball and stepped quickly, he then charged down the field, pass the ten, the twenty, then no ball. One of the masked men had managed to wrap up Shinji while the other just came in and swiped the ball. Shinji cursed under his breath, sure he didn't have his gloves on but he always took care of the ball during kick returns, that was the most important thing even before gaining yards. The kicker sent another booming kick into the corner. Shinji started a bit more shallow than before and ran back to catch the ball, he anticipated the first tackle and spun, he then stiff armed the other one and surged his way down. Two more came from the opposite side, and the others began to close in.

'This is bad, the half line is so close, but I can't afford to take this hit. Damn it...' Shinji did what he thought was best, he dove out of bounds stretching the ball past the mark. The masked men stopped and smirked at Shinji's decision.

"Smart thinking brat, you wouldn't be playing this season if you hadn't punked out."

Shinji got back up and took a deep breath, 'One more chance left...time do to this'.

Shinji lined up once again and another booming kick was sent his way. Shinji fought his way through the field, stiff arming and side stepping the defenders, the last one in his way was the kicker, with determination set in his eyes Shinji ran straight through the kicker, knocking him back and crossing the line with a mask man holding on to him.

The red robed figure once again smirked. "Yamato Shinji you pass. Next is.."

"Sean Locksley" finished the lady in blue.

"Bout Time." Sean just stretched as he walked onto the field. "So what do you want me to do? Catch, block or maybe dance for your entertainment?"

"All of the above, except the dancing there is no need for that. Simple run 40 yards, push the first blocker back five yards, get pass the secondary and catch a pass. Anytime you drop on the floor you start over. Do it in under a minute and you pass, and did i forget you only have 4 times to do it." Three masked men took to the field, one was the quarterback from before, the other two were the more muscular of the entire group. Sean walked to the 10 yard line and one of the men lined up on the 50.

"Begin!" Sean raced off the blocks covering the 40 yards in almost nothing, he ran into the brick wall at the 50 yard line. No matter how Sean seemed to be pushing the person only moved slowly. The mask man chuckled and suddenly pushed bringing Sean to his knees. "Start over!" Sean went back to the 10 and tried again, this time he was making head way, slowly but surely the man was moving he braced for his push and retaliated with one of his own. The man passed onto the opposing 45 and Sean barreled towards the second defender but before he could even cut he was just thrown to the ground. "Start again!" Sean went back to the start once again, sweat pouring down his face he was starting to feel exhaustion. 'This has to be now or never, I don't have the strength to run a fast 40 yards, push that guy and then beat that other dude a second time. ' He rubbed his side slightly. "Begin!" Sean raced through the 40 yards, he shouted as he battled the other defender and pushed him back 5 yards. He stampeded towards the other defender, he cut deep and signaled for the pass, the ball came at incredible speed but so did the masked man. Sean used one of his hands to hold off the man slightly and caught the bullet one handed, brought it to his chest and dragged his feet to keep in bounds on the sideline.

The red robed man looked at the clock '50 seconds, not bad, not bad at all.'

"Pass! Next..."

The others were called up one by one, including Sena. Sena had it easy since they underestimated his speed and he only had to run his trial once. Atsumi and Massa were also underestimated and blew through their trials earning whistles from the crowd. The most impressive was the kicking duel between Akira and the kicker of the Masked Men. They started at the 30 yard line and moved further and further away, Akira doesn't have power but his kicks just flow smoothly through the air as if their was no resistance and glide through the uprights. They traded kicks until 65 yards out where the masked man missed wide but Akira just hit the top corner of the left post and it banged in. Everyone was in shock at the accomplishment but he just shrugged it off as it was nothing and began to hum music underneath his breath and sat back down again. The only one left to go was Bunta who was in a meditative state since the start of everything.

"Next is Hikaru Bunta". Bunta walked to the middle of the field and awaited his opponent. To the rookie's surprise the red robed figure stepped onto the field.

"All you have to do is win the battle of strength. As the center you cannot crumble if you fail the whole offensive line fails. If they fail the quarterback his vulnerable and if he is vulnerable we lose the game. Do you understand?" The red robed figure seemed to be lecturing Bunta rather than giving instructions. "Are you ready?". Bunta just nodded and the two went into their stances.

"Hut!" exclaimed the masked man and charged towards Bunta, when the two met a pressure was placed on the field that all felt. Everyone watched the contest in amazement for about 2 minutes neither made enough ground always going back and forth. Bunta then let out a nerve shaking shout, he began to push with a new found power one that the masked man could not answer, he slowly began to give up ground and eventually his knee touched the ground. Bunta released the man and fell back onto the ground breathing heavily. The robed figure stood up and began to chuckle then let out a healthy laugh that echoed throughout the forest. He reached out his hand to Bunta and helped him to his feet.

"I never thought I would see this day. The day that my son actually beat me in a contest of might."

"WHAT???" erupted from the sidelines from the rookies. Bunta just stood there shaking his father's hands with pride. The red robe man removed his mask revealing his face was that of an older looking Bunta, except he had more rough features. Following the Bunta's father's example they all began to remove their masks. They were all older men, the youngest being the seniors on the football team. They all laughed at the look of shock on the freshmen's faces.

"So what was the point of this whole idea?"

Akaba stepped forward. "This is a ritual that all the new player's must go through. It's sort of an induction or something, the past members engage in it to test the new players and to test themselves also. This group on the other hand was tested personally by the golden generation of Oniro."

Most of the robed figures stood proud with their hands crossed nodding.

"Don't get to relaxed. The main event hasn't even started yet. You have yet to walk through hell's gate."

'What the hell...' thought Sena.

"This way angels, follow me" ordered Akaba. The group got up and did as they were told, the truth is they just wanted the day to be done. They walked behind the facility and deep inside the woods, they saw red glow from an area in front of them which grew bigger as they walked closer. They also noticed that it was beginning to get warmer and warmer the closer they got. The group then stopped and in front of them was a long stretch of coal, red,glowing coal.

"In order to really seen as an Oni, you must cross through the gates of hell and receive the oni's insignia. It doesn't matter who goes first, or if you go one at a time. Everyone just has to pass through." Akaba then paused for a moment. "Anyone that doesn't just won't play this year." he lied.

Before anyone could decide Sojiro stepped to the front and began to cross over the coals. His steps weren't slow but it wasn't a full sprint either. He went through a similar ritual with his mother's tribe, a right of passage they called it. Awaiting on the other side was a man holding what looked like a branding iron.

"What is that for?"

"You never watched a western movie before kid?"

"Sorry to say but most of the space is taken already." It was true Sojiro was covered with tribal tattoos and those of his personal liking.

The man walked around and smirked. "I found a spot!" he held Sojiro and pressed the hot metal on his skin. Sojiro barely moved as the mark was placed on him. The other saw this and found courage as they all slowly but surely made it across the coals.

"I think this is the quickest this part of the ceremony has ever been done." commented one of the former players. Sena had just sped across the coals, it wasn't really on his list of things to do in life so the sooner it was done the better. He waited in line to receive the mark, when his time came and the metal pressed on his skin, Sena winced and gripped his hands till they became white. He walked off and sat immediately as the pain started to sink in.

"Kekeke, thought you would have ran away."

"And not play for the year?"

"That's just bullshit they tell the freshmen to see if they are really serious about playing."

"I'm can't believe you went through this. Thought you would just blackmail your way out of it."

"It was possible, but what would it look like to have a quarterback who didn't go through with the tradition. He would lose the respect of the other on the team who went through it and that itself would become a problem. No matter how much I could blackmail them they would not play with heart but simply fear."

Sena was taken back by Hiruma's words. "So where did you get your mark?". Hiruma pulled back his shirt's collar to reveal mark, an outline of an oni mask surrounded by black flames. "That's going to sting for a while just to let you know."

"So the girls walking up to us and kissing us? That was a part of this also?"

"Yep, they were mainly members of the cheerleading team but also those who are affiliated with the team in some form or another."

The suddenly a chant started from the two of the older men.

"Born from the flames of Oniro, the devil himself fears our burn." the others start to chip in and their voices shook the forest.

"These mighty walls will never crumble,

To our brothers our backs will never turn.

Our flame of victory burns brightly

The sun stares in envy.

We will never surrender, no retreat.

We crush our foes, their fear our flames they grow.

On the might of Oniro we pledge our hearts.

Shame on this name we will never bring.

The blood of our enemies we stain the field.

Forever Oniro, Forever Oniro

**THROUGH HELL WE GO FOR YOU!**"

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was the latest chapter, the ending caused some problems but it came out alright enough. Read and review, I do read all the reviews made even if I don't really reply. So thanks to those who have reviewed already I really appreciate it. 


	9. Chapter 8: SCHOOL! NOOOOOOO!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of posting but life happened and I couldn't find the muse to write. Hopefully it will return soon so I can keep on schedule with the story once again. Thanks to those who have given reviews and comments I truly appreciate it. Now onto the show.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : SCHOOL! NOOOOOOO!!**

Sena and the majority of the football team were walking from their compound towards the main auditorium, orientation had ended last week and it was now time for the president of the university's annual speech to welcome new students and other boring stuff that nobody really pays attention to. Sena felt it weird as people were staring at them as they passed, it was true that seeing a group of people wearing the same jacket walk through the place might be something to look at. The freshmen had received their team jacket at the morning practice. The looks weren't just looks of curiosity or intrigue but also looks of hate and some laughter. The looks of hate mainly came from members from the university's other sporting teams, Sena found this weird considering that he hasn't done anything to them or seen the seniors do anything towards them.

"Don't mind them, they are upset that the football team is returning to its former glory. Over the past years after the golden generation the program was laughable and they gained more popularity, but with the promise of this year they are worried about their bonus funding being removed. " stated Akaba as he saw the puzzled expression of Sena's.

They reached the location of the welcoming address, it was one of the biggest facilities on campus, like most of the main buildings the exterior had a goth flair to it but inside was quite modern. They paused at the entrance and found a group of seats that should be able to hold all of them, people made way so that they could sit down and some even moved from the seats surrounding them, this was mainly due to the presence of the embodiment of evil in their group. Sena sat down but winced when he rested his back against the chair, the mark was still causing him slight pain, he eased back once again and relaxed only to receive a tap on his back from Hiruma. Sena shot back up once again much to the humor of everyone.

Slowly but surely the auditorium filled up and the presentation began, three minutes into the President's address Sena's attention was lost, he began scanning the crowd just to find something interesting. He looked below him to see the troublesome duo of Sojiro and Locksley causing problems once again. They seemed to be having a competition to see who could hit the farthest target with their elastic sling shots, unfortunately their targets happened to be human heads. Sena just shook his head and continued looking, Bunta was completely knocked out, Hiruma and Akaba were having an argument of sorts the only thing heard were the expletives that were exclaimed every now and again and as always Akira was tuned into his own world listening to who knows what on his mp3 player.

"Sena look there." Sena turned his attention to the source of the voice.

"Look where?" Shinji's finger pointed in the direction of a group of girls up front. "Umm girls?"

"Not just girls look there" Shinji pointed once again in the same direction. "Umm which one am I looking at?

"The gorgeous girl with the flowing black hair."

"That narrows it down to four of them." Shinji sighed, he just didn't get why Sena was not automatically drawn towards the vision of beauty before their eyes. "Ok, she's blowing a bubble right at this moment."

"Ohhh her" Sena really didn't see who exactly Shinji was talking about but played along.

"I have got to know who she is."

"So go and find out" added Kyo who was listening in on the conversation.

"What if she rejects me?"

"Simple you move on. Everybody gets rejected some point in time, some just more than others."

Shinji nodded his head and his determination could be seen in his eye's, he completely forgot where he was and stood up.

"Thank You for volunteering young man" Shinji froze as a deer trapped in the headlights. The attention of everybody in the auditorium turned towards him, Kyo was snickering and Sena just sank into his seat slightly.

"Just make your way up to the stage." said the President, Shinji complied and began walking.

"This young man is an example all students need to follow. To be brave and not afraid to step up to the plate." Shinji made his way to the stage and was given a microphone.

"Now give us your reason for choosing Oniro."

'Thank God he repeated the question.' Shinji took a deep breath. "YEA SHINJI YEA!!" shouted the chorus of Locksley,Bunta and Sojiro who were enjoying Shinji's five seconds of fame.

" I decided to come to Oniro to rebuild the golden generation of the football dynasty..." this earned a round of applause and whistles from the rest of the players. "And because of its excellent academic programs.." Shinji was looking around the crowd as he talked and his eyes rested upon the girl he was admiring from before. "And its beautiful ladies...I mean beautiful scenery". The entire auditorium erupted in cheers and screams at the last reason, Shinji began to blush slightly from embarrassment.

"I think that will be sufficient." said the President as he tok the mike from Shinji. As Shinji made his way back up the stairs he received applause and the occasional wink from a female. He sat down in his seat and sunk into it trying to hide himself, the group just laughed at him, with Massa ruffling his hair.

* * *

'How far is this stupid building' thought Suzuna as she trekked her way across the campus.'Mamori said it wasn't far from my class...this is the last time I hand in anything at the mathematics office.'

"HIKE!" this shout caught Suzuna's attention, she was too busy fuming over the distance she was travelling to realize that she was passing the training field for the football team. 'I wonder if Riku is there since he wasn't in class'. Her curiosity got the better of her as she made her way to the fence. The play had just ended and they were once again lining up to run it once again.

'I wonder when they are going to play Oniro...' her thoughts were broken as she saw an unfamiliar figure making his way over to her. A brown haired man approached her and gave her a toothy smile, one to similar to that of her brother's idiotic grin.

"Hey there beautiful, come to check me out practicing?"

"I would if you had any talent."

"Ouch, it seems your a freshette and don't recognize the star receiver of the Bombers."

Suzuna started to laugh hard at his comment "You..." she continued laughing again "You the star receiver? So what happened to Tetsuma-san you can't beat him. If you said number two receiver I might not have laughed so hard."

The stranger held his composure ignoring her laughter and caught hold of her hand. "Let's forget about football for a second and talk about the future between you and me?"

Suzuna quickly pulled her hand away "Excuse me?"

"You and me, how does that sound. Don't try and deny yourself the urge you feel for me."

"The urge to hurl? If you don't want me to I could."

The stranger began to grind his teeth now. 'This lil' bitch doesn't know who she's dealing with.' "I like a girl with a feisty attitude, never a dull moment..." he once again took hold of her hand holding it a little bit harder this time.

"Let go, your starting to hurt me..."

"Not until I get.."

"Hey Suzuna, how is Sena doing?" said Riku who had walked over when he saw her talking to the stranger. He placed his hand on the strangers and applied pressure. Suzuna quickly got out of the stranger's grip and rubbed her wrist.

"Sena is doing well, he can't wait to play you guys again. Want me to say hi to him when I see him this week?"

"That would be great. Now Keske the next play is being called for you so go."

Keske glared at Suzuna creepily one more time then headed towards the huddle.

"Thanks RikuRiku"

"No problem Suzuna, but whenever you see him again just avoid him as much as possible. That guy has a bad reputation and I really don't want a situation coming out of it alright?" Suzuna nodded. "Ok, tell Sena I will see him later some time. And I'm going to need the notes for class later on." said Riku as he jogged back towards practice.

"No problem RikuRiku." shouted Suzuna. 'Now where the hell is that stupid mathematics office'

* * *

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!" shouted Sojiro as he was sprawled upside down in one of the lounge chairs in the common room.

"Rough first day I take it" commented Jin as he played Final Fantasy on the big screen.

"Rough is an understatement. Who told me to take up marketing as a major, the amount of group work and papers they give you is unbelievable." He screamed once again and collapsed in the chair.

"I would rather the group work than all the stupid presentations I have to do." stated Jin.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about I don't have a problem with my courses. Hell thanks to the stupid President I didn't have classes today." commented Bunta

"I wish I was as lucky as you, still had stupid labs." stated Shinji.

Sena who was playing pool with Hiruma just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the game.

"Uh Hello?? Anybody in this place?" came an unfamiliar voice, an unfamiliar female voice at that. A slender brown haired figure entered the room in hand with fliers and began to hand them out. "So your the new football guys huh? Well since your new you don't know about this event. The local sorority is having an auction of its pledges tonight. All are welcomed" She then popped the bubble she was blowing "Except for you Mr.Hiruma, your presence is not welcomed"

Hiruma gave his trademark grin "Like I want to waste my time on some fucking ugly broads." Sena just shook his head and continued to play pool.

"So who's going?" asked Shinji after the girl had left.

"Sleep"

"Sleep"

"Final Fantasy"

"I don't give a fuck"

Shinji then gave a pleading look towards Sena who gave in. "Me I guess."

An hour past by quickly and they found themselves on the lawns of the Sorority house, surprisingly there was a huge crowd present. Sena really didn't want to be there but didn't want to let down his next door neighbour. He slightly yawned as they proceeded with the event, Shinji however didn't notice it at as the girls on stage were distracting him. Sena began to doze off on his feet but Shinji suddenly began tapping him rapidly on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Look Shinji there she is the girl from the auditorium today. I have got to win her."

"Go for it"

"This lovely lady is yours for the taking if you can afford her. The bidding starts at 1500 Yen. Do I hear 1500" Shinji raised his hand and was acknowledged, but then another hand instantaneously shot up. "2500".

"Do I hear 3500?" Shinji raised his hand again.

"4500"

"5500"

The other bidder gave Shinji a death glare as he was getting annoyed.

"7500"

"9500!!" shouted Shinji, he eyed down the other bidder who just smirked.

"20000!!" Shinji was shocked, he didn't have that much money on him, he looked towards Sena who showed his empty pockets.

"Do I hear 25000?" The moderator looked in Shinji's direction but all he could do was shake his head.

"Going once..." no answer from the crowd. "Going twice!" again no reply. "SOLD FOR 25000 YEN!!"

Shinji, now depressed shoved his hands in his pockets and held his head low. "Come on Sena, I don't feel like bidding on anyone else". Sena couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but then he heard a voice from behind them.

"HEY!" Sena turned around and saw that it was the girl who was on stage just moments ago, but Shinji still kept on walking.

"Wait Shinji!" shouted Sena, the girl finally caught up to him and caught her breath.

"So Shinji is it?" sort of in awe he just dumbly nodded. "Saw you bidding on me pretty heavily there. I didn't think I would be sold for so much money considering how the others went. You looked pretty cute from the stage so I thought I would say hello." She then looked at him closely causing a slight blush on his cheeks to form. "Your the brave volunteer from this morning aren't ya? So when you said beautiful girls were you thinking of me?." This caused an even deeper blush to form on his face which caused her to giggle. She then took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write on it.

"The names Honami, that's my number just make sure to make use of it ok?" She handed it over to him and began to walk off.

"So what about the person who won the bid?" asked Shinji.

"Don't worry about him, that's my brother. I told him to outbid anyone who bid for me just in case it was a creep that was doing it. Guess I didn't have to. Later"

Shinji just stared at the little piece of paper in his hand, Sena just touched him on the shoulder. "Guess it worked out after all, and plus you got to keep your money."

"Yea I guess it did"


	10. Chapter 9: Old Friends,New Foes

**Author's Note:** Meh, don't really have much to say but enjoy the latest chapter in Bright Future.

**Summary: **High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Old Time Friends and New Foes**

Sweat dripped off their faces as they were lined up in the split back formation, they had been running plays from before the sun rise as was the usual for their practice sessions. Right now the morning sun was warming up the place and caused to feel uncomfortable in their dew wet training attire. The play was simple enough, counter lead to the right with Sean blocking for him. "HIKE!" . With that command they went into motion, running the play flawlessly as if they had been playing together for years.

'The chemistry of this team is the best I have seen. It's not just the defense but the offense also. It's as if they think for each other, know each other's playing styles.' The General just chuckled to himself as he watched Jin take down Sena in the secondary. He the put his whistle to his lips and blew. "THAT'S ENOUGH!", he smirked as a sigh of relief could be heard from all the players. "I should make you guys work twice as hard since you have your day off tomorrow, but seeing as we have the traditional match against the school's rivals Geron University, note how I say the school's rival and not ours, because in my opinion they are nowhere near your level to be considered as rivals. Then to underestimate ones enemy is the first step to losing so they should not be taken lightly."

A brave soul then interrupted the General's Speech. "So, what was the score last year?"

Hiruma spoke up "24-21 Oniro"

"So if they were able to keep the game so close last year shouldn't they be on the same page as us still?"

"They would be if the school had not decided to draw in so much young talent this year. Most of their starters are the same except for a few on their defense. Keep this in mind, as you all know I do not tolerate losses, you guys have worked too hard, poured out too much sweat and pushed yourselves to your limits everyday just to reach this match and lose. This is the first step to the National Title. Now the game is on the Friday coming, practice will be the same until Wednesday where we will only have planning meetings is that understood?"

"YES GENERAL!"

"You are dismissed for today. Don't enjoy yourselves too much." he stated giving Locksley and Sojiro a stern look.

The guys picked up their equipment and headed to the showers, Sena ran up to meet with Hiruma.

"So was the match really that close?"

"We were lucky last year that they didn't have a decent secondary core. Most of our points came through the air. They were a more balanced team than ours on the offense. Their key player is their bat-eyed quarterback, but this year.." he gave his trademark evil grin "Our chances of annihilating them are 100."

A few minutes passed and everyone was getting ready, most chatting idly with each other.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" asked Shinji out of the blue.

"Got a double date with Suzuna and former teammate of mine and his girl friend. Supposed to hit the Restaurant and Grill in the city. So what are you going to do?"

"Hitomi wants to go and see a movie so that's probably what I will end up doing."

"You two sure are hitting it off. Big brother say anything about you two dating?"

"Surprisingly not, which is probably due to the fact Hitomi threatened to tell everyone a secret of his if he interfered"

"A female Hiruma..." they looked at each other and both shuddered at the thought

* * *

The day flew by faster than Sena expected, he found himself being late to pick up Suzuna at her campus. As soon as the bus stopped, he jumped off and sped towards the college's gate. He soon saw her figure in the distance and slowed his pace, he then noticed something odd about her. She was tapping her feet in place, a sure fire sign that something was seriously pissing her off. She was also turning her head around every now and then as if she was saying something towards a person behind her. A concerned look crossed his face as he picked his pace up once again.

"Suzu" he called out. She turned her head quickly upon hearing her nickname called.

"Sena-kun!" she ran to him and leaped into his arms embracing him in a hard hug. Sena looked over her shoulder and saw a figure leaning against a tree in the walkway.

"You alright?" he said not taking his eyes off of the person. Suzuna followed Sena's eyes to see where he was focused.

"I'm alright, just a jerk who won't leave me alone."

"Want me to go.."

"No Sena, we don't have time to waste on him. We are already late as it is." She pulled him along towards the bus bay and he eventually followed behind her. Since they began dating Sena had become far more protective of Suzuna, if anybody troubled her his calm demeanor changed to a more aggressive one. Nobody was allowed to belittle her in his presence.

"Sena-kun, the bus!!" shouted Suzuna. Sena snapped back to his normal self and sped off in an attempt to stop the bus.

* * *

"Why were you guys so late?" asked Monta.

"It was my fault really, got caught up in discussions about the game with some of my team mates. It went on further than I expected, so therefore I was late in picking up Suzuna." replied Sena.

A waiter then walked up to them with their dishes ready. "Here ya go, the house's steak special for the gents, grilled chicken salad for you miss and last but not least the baby back mini ribs for the other beauty. Enjoy your dinner."

Silence fell over the table momentarily as they began to eat their respective meals, Suzuna felt uncomfortable and spoke up. "So Mon-Mon you never told me how you two met?"

Monta swallowed a piece of his steak and looked over to his dark blue haired date. "Well from my point of view, it was me who made the first move. I was on my way from class and was on my way to the Royal Tree..." he put another piece of steak in his mouth,chewed and swallowed it quickly, "Oh yea, that's the football team's tree, don't ask why we have a tree for ourselves but it's a tradition, but anyways I'm walking through the mass crowd, cuz at that time of the day most people are free. So out of the corner my eye I spot a figure trying to make their way through the crowd struggling with their text books, the stack in her hands start wobbling and begin to drop, so of course CATCH-MAX!, I catch the books before they fall and when I looked at the owner I was struck by her beauty and had to introduce myself, we began talking and soon began dating. But according to Aya, she claims..."

"Its not a claim, it is a fact"

"She says that it was intentional, she had spotted me down the hall and played the damsel in distress hoping I would be the knight in shining armor."

"And it worked like a charm" she said with a smirk that made Suzuna giggle. Monta just shook his head slightly. The dinner went by very casual, the conversations were mostly between Suzuna and Aya who seemed to be hitting it off very well. They all decided that it was too early to call it a night and began their mission to search for a pool table.

"So when is your first game?"

"We played an exhibition game already, most of the first string players didn't play for more than a quarter, by half time we were up by 21 points." stated Monta.

"Seems that Shin-san and the others still excel no matter the stage. I'm actually anxious about our first match. It's supposed to be some sort of traditional match between two university rival schools."

"From seeing your schedule, you guys have an easy start to the season, that is until you run into King's University in November. Even though there is you and Hiruma, you guys are completely out gunned." this brought a small smile to his face. "But then again we were always out gunned and found a way to shine didn't we."

Sena smiled as the memories of their time in high school came to his mind. "This seasons is going to be one for the record books, and I wouldn't underestimate our team if I was you."

"Just make sure you bring your A game, I don't want any complaints."

"Do I ever bring anything else Monta?"

"Better not"

"We are with company as you can see?", Sena heard the annoyed tone in Suzuna's voice and turned around to see what was the problem. He and Monta had not realized that they had left their conversing girlfriends behind slightly, but it was enough to attract unwanted attention. The girls moved to walk past but they were blocked off by the stranger's companions. Monta who was now a towering figure made his approach with Sena next to him.

"Excuse me gentleman but she's with me." he extended his hand to Aya who grabbed it and escaped. Sena did the same and sheltered Suzuna as she walked through the group of individuals. The harassers were stunned at their bold move considering they were outnumbered by 2 to 1. They turned to take a good look at the brave men and one recognized them.

"Boys this girl isn't worth our time. Any girl that associates herself with an Oniro dog isn't worth our time."

Sena who had his back turned, turned to face the speaker. "What did you say?"

"Was it too complicated for an Oniro bastard like you? Any girl that associates herself with you guys are either dumb,sluts,beastly or all of them combined. And obviously she falls into the latter category, she probably just bought into the hype of the star of Deimon High."

Sena was now starting to become angered and stepped towards the speaker but Monta held him on his shoulder to keep him back. The speaker then pulled back his hood to reveal his face, his eyes were slanted and seemed to have thick black outline, it made him look like a bat, then it clicked in Sena's head.

"Just enjoy her bedroom manner while you can Eyeshield, because when you guys are crushed next week the groupie love stops." Sena moved again to confront the strangers but voices spoke up behind them.

"Fuuu, it seems your still sour about your girlfriend hugging me after we beat your sorry excuse for a team."

"Kekeke, this is a new low Saito. Are you mad your make-up assistant left you?"

The last few comments got underneath Saito's skin as his teeth clenched and fists tightened but he quickly regained his confident composure. "Talk tough now Hiruma, but you Oniro dogs are going to be begging for mercy come Friday." He showed Akaba his middle finger before turning around and walking off with his companions in tow.

"HIRUMA! " came a shout from behind. 'Mamori-neesan?' thought Sena. "How could you walk off leaving me at the window like that? It was bad enough you went off to talk to Akaba-san." but then she saw Sena and the others. "Sena-kun!" she engulfed him in a hug. "Monta!" she did the same which caused Monta to blush deeply which earned him a stern look from Aya, he really had not fully gotten over his crush on Mamori. "Suzuna!"

"Are you done now?"

She ignored Hiruma's comment. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We were enjoying a night out together before we met up with some goons, but Yo-nii and Akaba-san dealt with them." replied Suzuna.

"I see" she turned to Hiruma "You are forgiven in that case then."

"Like I care"

_COUGH_ "Liar" _COUGH_ teased Akaba which received a death glare from the devil incarnate.

Mamori then looked at her watch. "Hiruma, we are going to be late. The movie is about to start. Sorry to leave so soon but it was nice seeing you guys again." She latched onto Hiruma and began to walk away, Akaba laughed and waved bye to Hiruma.

"I guess I will be off also, try not to get into any more trouble."

"Where are you going Akaba?"

"Open mike night at a night club, care to follow?"

They looked at each other and agreed.

"Lead the way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep, that was the latest installment of Bright Future. I will update as soon as possible, you know with finals and all. Hope you guys enjoyed it, Read and Review, constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	11. Chapter 10: Friendly Rivalry

**Author's Note:** Really had fun writing this chapter, probably due to the fact that I was on a study break and it was very relaxing. Please read and enjoy. And much thanks to those who took the time out to review the previous chapters, you all made my day.

**Summary: **High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Friendly Rivalry**

It was only two more days until their first game, as promised by the General their practices were not as intense but that doesn't necessarily mean they were any easier. The majority of their time was spent reading their play books ensuring that they knew all the plays and calls on the field, so when the General called to them in their planning sessions they wouldn't face the consequences of a wrong answer.

"So what about that one?"

"Not enough volume in the back, but you see that one over there, she has all the right weapons."

"You can't be meaning the one in the blue?"

"Yep, who else could it be?"

"My chest is bigger than hers. How is she any better than the one who just passed?"

"What can you do with breasts but look at them?"

Sojiro and Locksley were engaged in one of their typical conversations at Oniro's newly founded "Field of Demons". The "Field of Demons" was a lawn that was situated next to the main building of the University. It was discovered by Locksley and Sojiro on one of their many journeys throughout the campus. It was an ideal spot for them, it had a sort of central location so it wasn't far from anything, the lawn was big enough to play a game of tag football on when they were bored, there was sufficient traffic from the student population to enable conversations such as their current one and their was a tree that provided shade in case the sun decided to shine to brightly. The name was of course given by Sojiro, who actually stuck a sign in the lawn and proclaimed it as such, gaining a lot of weird looks at the same time.

Underneath the tree Akira leaned up against the trunk tuned into his own little world, bobbing his head to who knows what music. Shinji sat on the bench, a bench which Locksley claimed was donated by the University, meaning he moved it from some place else without permission. Jin was sitting next to him but was sitting upside down going through their playbook. Now bored with his observation of the female species Sojiro changed topic.

"So you ready for the game on Saturday?"

"What do you think?"

"Yea, dumb question. Wonder if the team would be any good, I mean they are supposed to be our rivals right? What good would a match between rivals be if the other side gets completely outclassed."

"Point, but I just want to get it over and done with and play with the big boys of the division."

"Wonder if they have any skilled players? Heard their quarterback is fairly decent."

"Yea so I heard. Did you hear about what happened to Sena on the weekend?"

"Yea, couple of Geron goons tried to start something. Heard one of them was their quarterback."

Overhearing the conversation Jin chipped in a suggestion. "Yea, seems he has something against us due to Akaba-senpai getting hugged by his current girlfriend at the time."

Sojiro and Locksley looked at each other then laughed at the comment. "That must have been rough, to lose your girl and the match in less than five minutes."

"Speaking of Geron, I hear they have a pep rally tonight for the big game on Saturday." added in Shinji.

"Your suggesting that we walk into Geron University, blend in with the crowd and scout out the players with a chance to cause mayhem?"

"Scout the players yea, but I don't know about the may.."

"I'm in." said Sojiro and Locksley simultaneously.

"Oh I definitely can't miss this."

* * *

"If you mention this to that fucking guitar playing bastard, Cerebus will dine on your insides.". Sena gulped heavily at Hiruma's threat. It was just his luck to take the same bus as cream puff carrying Hiruma.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Sena chose to remain silent in such a hazardous situation. 'Who would have thought Hiruma actually cared...I wonder if he is bringing those because he actually cares or is in the dog house...'.

"Our stop." Hiruma began to head towards the exit leaving Sena to try and catch up with him.

"Your girlfriend have you playing errand boy?"

"Not really, she left one of her notebooks by me during the week and she said she needed it urgently." As soon as the sentence left Sena's mouth, one of Hiruma's trademark grins appeared across his face.

"What's that for?"

"Kekeke, I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

Sena raised an eyebrow to that remark. 'Surprise?'.

The two stars of Oniro made their way through the Toussen's campus as if they lived there.

"I see the demon has come to visit his angel." Hiruma gave a death glare in the direction it came from.

"What did you say fucking twin shrimp?"

"Long time no see Sena. I take it your here on personal business as well." said Riku, changing topics quickly.

"Yea something like that. How's school and everything?"

"Everything is going well, training is going better than ever. Heard you have a game on Saturday. Suzuna tell you about reserving seats for four right."

"Yea, they are all sorted out. She was supposed to have given you them by now."

"Well I haven't seen her recently so I guess when I see her next time she will give me them."

"I'm leaving, the midget talk is starting to get annoying." Hiruma then started to walk off leaving Sena behind.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short Riku, but I really don't know the way and I don't really want to inconvenience you. Continue this after our victory on Saturday alright?"

"Yea bro. Tell the sister-in-law that I said hello."

"Will do" Sena increased his pace to catch up to Hiruma.

A few minutes later and they were in the dorm, the look the security guard gave when he saw Hiruma was priceless, he didn't even bother with the metal detector screening.

"Which room number?"

"301."

"Just head in that direction. This is 309 start counting." Hiruma stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Coming!" came a voice from inside.

"Hurry up woman!"

"Aren't you in a happy mood today." The door opened to reveal a slightly dressed Mamori.

"Clothes were an option today I see."

"Am I hearing complaints?"

"None at all."

"Hurry up inside before someone sees me dressed like this."

"Just hold on a moment." Hiruma turned his head to watch Sena, who was trying to find Suzuna's room. Mamori seeing this peered her head out slightly.

"What's so fascinating about Sena-kun?"

"Just wait."

"303...302...301" Sena knocked on the door lightly, but heard no response. He then knocked again. "Suzu?"

"Took you long enough" was the response from the other side. The door flung open and Sena was pulled into the room with the door quickly closing after him.

Mamori giggled at the scene that just unfolded before her.

"You need to stop teaching the midget your tricks."

Mamori turned and kissed Hiruma gently on his lips. "They don't work on you anymore, can't let them go to waste."

* * *

Evening came and found the likes of Jin,Sojiro,Shinji and Locksley on a bus heading towards Geron University for their spy mission, as Sojiro preferred to call it.

"Wonder if anybody will notice us?"

"We shouldn't have a problem, we are all first years at Oniro we haven't become infamous yet...excluding those two troublemakers."

Shinji sighed and then sunk into his seat and then found himself thinking about Honami. The drive wasn't as long as they thought it would be.

"So where do we go now?" queried Locksley.

"It's supposed to be on their football field. Thats what I heard." replied Shinji.

"And where would you hear that?"

"I have my sources."

The others in the group eyed each other but then shrugged it off and followed Shinji's lead. A few minutes of walking found them on the campus grounds. It really wasn't spectacular, a few modern buildings, a statue in the middle, just regular campus stuff. Suddenly an uproar was heard in the distance, meaning that the rally had begun. They headed directly towards it and were really surprised about the amount of students attending.

"You can't say they aren't well supported." commented Jin. The group made its way through the crowd, eventually making their way almost to the front by the podium. They did their best to blend into the crowd, gaining the attention of such a hostile team was definitely not in their best interest. The cheerleaders were doing there thing, energizing the crowd and building cheers and chants, then came on who seemed to be the head coach who called up the team. Jin carefully scanned the team as they came up on the stage, but one person caught his attention, a face that seemed very familiar.

Saito grabbed the mike from the coach and began to speak. "On Saturday we face those demon dogs of Oniro on the field." A resounding boo echoed throughout the place at the mention of Oniro. "Their luck has run out. We will not have a repeat of last year, the coach, the team, and me personally will not allow that to happen again." The boo was now replaced with cheers because of Saito's speech. "Along with Kenshin..." even more cheers erupted from the crowd at the mention of the. Then it seemed as if something clicked inside of Jin's head.

"Kenshin, now I remember"

"You know him Jin?"

"Yea, played against him in our regional final."

"Was he any good?" asked Sojiro.

"He was a decent receiver, nothing of star caliber. He gave us some problems in the first half, but I helped shut him down in the second. He has play-making potential."

"Looks like your gonna have your hands full Shinji."

"Hmm" was all Shinji said in response.

Saito continued his speech of promises to the crowd, but one of his players stepped up to him and whispered something in his ears whilst pointing in their direction.

"Looks like we have been spotted" stated Locksley.

Saito began to smirk and spoke into the mike once again. "It seems we have some dogs in our midst. I can't believe I didn't smell them before." The people in the crowd looked at each other confused by his statement, the gang decided to do the same as the crowd.

"You there...repeat the Dynamo's Victory Chant." he asked Sojiro. Sojiro tried to play stupid by pointing at him.

"Me?"

"Yes mongrel."

Sojiro cleared his throat. " Born from the flames of Oniro.."

The others chipped in. "The devil himself fears our burn."

"SILENCE!" shouted Saito who was beginning to fume. The crowd had long parted exposing the group. "How dare you recite that filth on GU's sacred ground."

"What's wrong? Didn't we sing it on your field last year when we won?" asked Locksley with a smirk across his face. This seemed to infuriate Saito even more.

"You won't be singing it again this year. I swear."

"I take it we aren't going to show up then". The rest of the group smiled at Jin's sarcasm.

" I suggest you dogs leave before you won't be playing anymore for this year."

"Is that a threat? Your really going to risk not playing for the whole school year for our sakes. I do believe sir, that I am touched." replied Jin once again. Saito gritted his teeth, anger was emanating off of his body, Jin noticed this and decided to call it quits. They were indeed on enemy territory and on top of that no outside witnesses.

"All we wanted to do was look at the players we would be crushing on Saturday, but since we are not welcomed here we will indeed take our leave." Jin gave a mock bow and turned to leave, the crowd splitting to let him leave. The rest soon followed behind him, but Sojiro turned around one more time.

" Don't worry, we won't take your girlfriend again unless she wants to." He blew a kiss to a cheerleader on stage who immediately blushed at the sudden attention. Saito got pissed off even more and started to make a move off the stage. Sojiro smirked and turned around to catch up with the others.

"The match is bound to be exciting this weekend."

"I can't wait!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter down in the books, as always constructive criticism is taken. Hopefully it will be up a bit faster


	12. Chapter 11: Debut

**Author's Note:** Whoa, sorry 'bout the long time in between. Well I had exams and stuff and I lost my muse while writing the last two chapters, they came out but not the way I had envisioned them to be. I promise to make it up to you guys. It was harder to write the actual football match than I thought. So here is the latest chapter of Bright Future, please enjoy!

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Debut**

'Finally huh?' thought Sena as his hands were trembling with anxiety, this was the day he was officially going to be touching the field in a uniform that was not that of Deimon's. A small smile crept across his face as he began to reminisce about his past matches and how different the atmosphere in the locker room was from that of Deimon.

"Nervous I see." stated Shinji as he continued putting on his gear. Sena shook his head denying the statement.

"More anxious than nervous, you know with this being the first college game of my life."

"Never really thought about that. I was just looking at it as another game, uniform might be different, different players, different stadium, but in the end it's the same old game and I have to go out on the field and play to my maximum capability. Leave everything out there, because if I don't do that I would have disgraced the uniform I put on."

What Shinji said began to sink in Sena's mind, he then tightened his fist in determination and the anxiety began to waiver. Sena lifted his head up and looked around the room, everybody was busy preparing themselves for the game, most were just idly talking with their neighbours and suiting up. The door then opened, drawing everyone's attention.

"It's good to see that you guys are ready. All I'm going to say is that if they score one point, a single solitary point...there will be hell to pay. They are ready for your entrance, let's go."

BANG Sojiro slammed his fists into his locker door. "It's Show Time!!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, Demons and Seductresses, make some noise as you welcome your Oniro Onis!!" The team charged out of the tunnel, and the crowd erupted. Sena was partially deafened by the sheer volume of the crowd. He turned his head from side to side, the stadium was packed to the brim, most of the crowd draped in black or crimson and some a combination of both. As the teams warmed up the captains headed towards the center for the coin toss.

Hiruma and Akaba had grins on their faces as they looked at the scowling Saito.

"I won't try to take your girlfriend this year alright?" commented Akaba as a cheer erupted in the background from the Geron cheerleaders.

"I make no guarantees for the rest of your squad." Saito gritted his teeth in anger.

The head referee just sighed deeply. "Geron it's your call. Heads or Tails"

"Tails." replied Saito.

The referee then threw the coin in the air. "Heads, Oniro it's your call do you choose to receive or kick?"

"Kick, I feel sorry for them." replied Hiruma.

"Ok then, Geron choose your side of the field and let's get this game underway."

"Hiruma choosing the kick instead of heading straight on the offensive. No matter the opponent he never takes a chance. Interesting.."

"Your looking too much into it Kid." replied Riku.

"Maybe I am."

"Go Sena, Go Yo-nii, Go ONIRO...WOHOOO!"

"Someone's a little energetic"

"Don't pay her any mind, the cheerleader in her is coming out. And since she can't be on the field she's making due."

"Oh..." replied Aya.

"Doesn't it feel weird Mon-Mon? Seeing Sena and Hiruma on the field and your not with them?"

"It does feel a bit weird, I should get over it in time but now I will finally get to see the light speed run from a different perspective. I wonder if it's as breathtaking as the crowd always made it seem."

"GO SENA-KUN!!" cheered on Suzuna, everybody in their group felt a sweat drop run down the back of their heads at her antics.

"AKIRA!" shouted Akaba. The lanky kicker continued to rock back and forth to the music pumping in his air, that was until Massa touched him on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of Akaba.

"Hurry up, they are waiting on the kick-off."

Akira sauntered on to the field humming a tune to himself. "Just head right, far right." The whistle blew and the game was on, Akira stepped back and the sent the football booming sky high into the far right corner of field. Special teams raced down the field with precision, completely overwhelming the Dynamo's. On the sideline Saito cursed under his breath as he watched as his kick returned was brought down at the 5 yard line.

"Zero yards on the kick return."

A fuming Saito and his offense took to the field. "The kick off was pure luck. They are the same trash they were last year, and with our team as it is we will crush them."

On the opposite side of the field Akaba was holding his own huddle."Simple as this, no mercy."

"Set-Hut-Hut-Hike!" Saito snapped the ball and handed it off to the running back for an outside run, but he was shocked to hear the whistle blow ending the play.

"Three yards lost on the play, Second down."

"Set-Hut-Hut-Hike" the ball was once again snapped, Saito dropped back and immediately felt pressure on himself as Atsumi broke through his offensive line. He quickly peered to his left and to his right, and a smirk came across his face.

"DC Current" with a quick release he threw the ball directly towards his tight end at a blistering pace. His eyes then grew wide as he saw his tight end slowly get up from the brutal tackle delivered by Diatsu at the same moment the tight ends hands grasped the football. To make matters worse he could not keep hold of the ball due to the impact. A fuming Saito called a huddle as he was facing 3rd and long. "Gun 43, break."

Saito watched as Kenshin went into motion."Hut...Hut..Hike!". Kenshin shot off heading down field but made a quick curl, believing that he had thrown his cover off. Saito threw a bullet in his direction, a smile creeping across his face as he knew first down was theirs, but that smile soon turned to a scowl as he then saw Shinji's hands wrapped around the ball and heading into the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN ONIRO!" the stadium erupted in a frenzy.

Saito took off his helmet and had to resist the urge to throw it into the ground. The extra point was good, and on the following kick-off Akira once again pinned the offense within their own ten yard line. With a few mere minutes coming off the clock, Geron went three and out. Akakba had a smirk on his face as he watched Saito storm over to the sidelines and throw down his helmet.

"Your turn."

"My pleasure."

The special teams of Geron redeemed themselves by cautiously punting the ball out of bounds out of the reach of Shinji.

"Rodney, your on the bench. I won't tolerate Oniro scoring before us." The head coach who was basically in Saito's back pocket did not dare to speak up. An all too familiar smirk was now on Hiruma's face as he was witnessing the would be leader of Geron break so early on in the match.

"Kekeke, we are going for the touchdown in one shot. Loud mouth your ball, play D 49. BREAK!"

'Showtime', Sojiro tightened his glove, he kissed his fingers and then pointed to the sky.

"D 39...D49...D89...set...set", Sojiro then went into motion. "Hut Hut HIKE!". Saito watched as Sojiro went into motion.

'That's the loud mouth bastard from the rally...time for pay back.' Saito dropped back and joined his corner in marking Sojiro. Sojiro seeing the double team just smirked.

'You guys are too late, the show has already started.' Sojiro turned as if he was going to face the ball, causing the corner to bite, he then changed went inward then turned around and went at full speed.

Sojiro looked at the corner of his eye and saw the trailing Saito and the ball heading towards him at an angle. Sojiro turned around and mouthed, "Bye Bye" to Saito.

"TOUCHDOWN ONIRO!!"

Once again the stadium erupted in a frenzy, songs of praise rained down from the stands, chants of Oniro echoed throughout the stadium. Looking in the direction of the alumni seats, there was a look of satisfaction on all of their faces. Sojiro made his way to the sideline, his teammates congratulating him on his accomplishment.

"Sojiro!" shouted General Cross "Your done for the day, now sit down!"

A look of confusion was now across his face. "I'm what?"

"I said your done for the day. I can't have players on my field that think so lightly of their opponent as to taunt them before they even make a play. Now sit down." Sojiro knew better than to argue with General Cross.

Geron was now on the offensive once again, and had decided to play football the way it was originally meant to be played. They were running the ball hard and making short passes that were out of the reach of the Oniro's secondaries' clutches, but unfortunately for them they now had to resort to a field goal attempt.

"Remember what the General said, no points." was the only thing said in the huddle before the kick was to be taken. Those simple words inspired their defense enough to accomplish a blocked field goal, adding more frustration to an already flustered Saito. For the rest of the half and into the fourth quarter the play was predictable, Geron's offense went three and out while Oniro kept racking up points.

"With eight minutes left in the fourth, Oniro has a commanding lead over Geron, the score now 42-0. Oniro now has the ball on their 20 yard line due to the touchback from the kick off."

"Looks like they are finally going to use Sena."

"What makes you say that Riku?"

"It's the first time for the whole match they are using a their I formation."

"It's about time" commented Monta, he positioned himself so he could take in as much as possible.

"GO SENA-KUN!"

"Set...Hut...Hut...HIKE!" Hiruma stepped back and handed off the ball to Sena, anyone that was looking at him, would see the wide evil grin he had on his face as he did. 'And it begins.' "Go Eyeshield 21!!"

Sena accelerated down the field, flying through the hole opened up by Bunta. He passed through the secondary with ease, nimbly dodging them.

"This madness stop NOW!!" . Saito screamed as he charged at Sena, the look inside Saito's eyes was pure madness, he had lost all composure and resolve that he had before the match, the cocky confidence could no longer be seen. Sena tightened his grip round the ball and continued to increase his speed. The gap between them the was closing rapidly. Saito let out a scream and lunged towards Sena.

"Here it comes..." said Monta.

"Devilbat Ghost!" Saito's madness ebbed as shock replaced it, he could not fathom what occured right in front of his eyes.

"TOUCHDOWN ONIRO!! Demons and Vixens in my 20 years of commentating I have never, I repeat, I have never seen such a display of running. I'm still in shock...whoa...this is going to be one hell of an exciting year of football folks. Who hasn't gotten a season ticket yet I suggest you do. They are going to start selling like grade A crack."

The shock of Sena blazing past him was now taking its toll, Saito collapsed to his knees."How did he? How could he? He...He...He just disappeared in front of me. He's not human, not human at all."

For the remainder of the game Saito was on the bench, he wasn't able to compete mentally. Their backup quarterback came in and did a decent job, but came up with the same result.

"And thats the game folks. A homecoming blow out, Oniro Onis sixty-three, Geron Dynamos zilch. Could this be the rise of the Oniro Dynasty?"

"Worrying about Hiruma on offense was enough, but now a Hiruma who has defense that can operate without his efforts, Oniro is indeed a team to truly fear."

As the team walked towards the tunnel the crowd cheered them on, most of the players waving their helmets in the air to acknowledge them. Conversations about the game sprouted up in the locker room, but that died down as soon as Cross walked into the room. "Good game gentlemen, enjoy yourselves but not too much. Practice starts on Monday, don't be late." General Cross glanced at Sojiro as he walked out of the room, but Sojiro did not realize as he was staring at the gloves in his hand.

'I'm sorry...'

Sena looked at Sojrio briefly with concern in his eyes, but his attention was grabbed by his ringing cellphone. He looked to see who was calling and ignored. He looked once again in Sojiro's direction but by then Sojiro was preparing to leave.

* * *

"SENA-KUN!" screamed Suzuna as she launched herself at Sena, ensnaring him in a hug and then latching onto his arm.

"Good game, don't worry about the lack of carries. They were probably trying to save your legs."

"I'm not worried at all about that Riku, the team won and I did my part." Riku smiled slightly at the response.

"Congratulations on game well played" said Monta as he extended his hand, Sena the stretched out his hand in return and shook. "From now on the real battle begins, there wont be anymore pushovers as this one. Don't let your guard down or you will get burned."

"Definitely"

The group walked through the campus, heading towards the exit. Along the way they were holding random conversations until something dawned on Monta.

"Where is Mamori-san?" queried Monta.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she is in safe hands right about now." said Suzuna with a smirk.

Somewhere in a secluded place.

ACHOO "Excuse me"

"Someone's talking about you."

"That's foolishness Hiruma."

"Kekeke Whatever."

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was the latest chapter, please read and review, constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	13. Chapter 12: Troubled Past

**Author's Note:** Yep another chapter after the long break, or unscheduled hiatus so to speak. Not too happy with the chapter but like I said I will make it up, probably when I get back into my groove. Read and enjoy!

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed

* * *

**Chapter 12: Troubled Past**

"This is Mr.Sean Locksley reporting live from THE Field of Demons, today we are going to interview the start talent of the Oniro Oni's. Mr. Sojiro, how does it feel to be benched after performing such a spectacular catch?"

"Knock it off Locksley"

"When I mean bench, I mean benched for the whole game. While the tight-end, the handsome bastard that he is, went on to score not one but 3 touchdowns. I ask you again how does it feel?"

"Why you son of a..." Sojiro lunged at Locksley who evaded the tackle.

"And their off...", this got a laugh from everybody as the two proceeded to run about the field.

"Are those two always like that?" inquired Honami, who currently leaning against Shinji.

"Pretty much, you can say they are the live entertainment."

"Yea, the brothers jackass." added Massa.

Shinji just shrugged his shoulders and laid back against the tree enjoying the shade and Honami's company before class.

"WOHOOO!! Oniro for Life!" screamed a passerby.

"Seems we are becoming more popular these days. Thats the 10th one in the last 15 minutes since I have been here."

"From what Bunta told me, this was a football focused school. Even when the team wasn't faring as well people still showed up and supported none the less. With that win over Geron, I think they are starting to get excited again." commented Sena as he engaged Jin in a game of chess.

"Give me my rook back" stated Jin.

Sena sweat-dropped as he changed the pawn into a rook for Jin, this was looking like it was to be his third defeat in a row to Jin, who seemed to be doing it effortlessly. RING RING

"Gimme a sec." Jin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, as he answered Sena could see the mood on his face change as the person responded.

"Uh huh, yea...by the physics building...yea give me 5 minutes.", Jin then pocketed the cell and his face went back to normal. "Be right back Sena. Don't bother try and move the pieces around." Jin quickly got up and walked away, faster than his normal pace. Sena eyed the disappearing figure and then shrugged off the weird feeling he was getting.

'Finally classes are done for the day', Bunta then let out a sigh of relief as his brain was trying to recuperate from the grueling back to back morning lectures. 'Whoever decided on the class schedule is a very sadistic person.' Bunta was making a b-line for the dorms, but something caught his attention.

'Isn't that Jin?'. He looked clearly at the people who were ahead of them, one was indeed Jin but the other three he did not know. In fact they did not look as if they attended the University at all. Bunta slowed down his pace so he could observe what was going on.

'Seems they are discussing something very heated, never seen that scowl on Jin's face before something must be really upsetting him.' Bunta then tried to get a closer look as he saw one of the strangers taking Jin's hand and placing something in it. Jin tried to give it back but the stranger placed it back in, and the other placed his hand on Jin's shoulder. Jin seemed as if he was defeated and pocketed whatever they gave him. The stranger patted Jin on the back and they all began to walk off. When the strangers were out of sight, Jin turned and punched the building.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine, everything is just fine."

Jin walked off leaving a rather puzzled Bunta behind him, in a few moments he arrived back at the field of demons.

"Sorry for taking so long, the meeting took longer that it was supposed to."

"No problem."

"Your move."

Sena moved his piece and tried to examine Jin, something wasn't right about him, he seemed more edgy, cold if you will than he normally was."

* * *

The sun had now fallen and Sena was returning from his nightly run when he noticed a figure heading towards him, he put himself on guard just in case it was someone who did not have very friendly intentions. As he got closer he began to relax a little as the figure began to look very familiar.

'Jin, I wonder where he is going so late', Sena continued on his run and as they passed each other the look on Jin's face was not one Sena was accustomed to seeing. Sena jogged on the spot. "Jin". Jin did not respond and kept on his path. 'I wonder what's bugging him.'

The following day, Sena was once again facing defeat at the hands of Jin in what had become their regular break time tradition.

"So what were you up to last night?"

"What are you talking about? Your move."

Sena moved his piece. "I saw you on my way back towards the complex, I called your name but you didn't hear me."

"Had an errand to run."

Sena decided not to press it any further, he could sense the increasing tension between him and Jin as he asked questions.

"Mr. Nagiro, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Both Jin and Sena looked around to see a man dressed in plain clothes, but attached to his waist was a badge, a police badge. With a scowl on his face Jin got up from his seat and headed over. Sena watched as Jin and the officer conversed as if they were very familiar with each other, but then suddenly the friendly chatter seemed to die down as more serious and stern expressions were now across both their faces.

"You have the wrong person."

"Mr. Nagiro, your the only person I know that is able to pull a stunt like that."

"Like I said, you have the wrong person."

"Well, we will see. You have the right to remain silent..."

Jin scowled as he was turned around and his hands were placed behind his back, the cold sensation of handcuffs were then felt on his wrists as he was be lead out of the campus. The members underneath the tree were in complete shock due to the event that happened before their eyes. Sena was the quickest to react and bolted towards the coaches office. Having lost his manners due to the emergency situation, he barged into General Cross' office, interrupted the meeting between Cross and Hiruma. Cross game a killer glare to the intruder in front of him, but Sena was in too much of a hurry to even notice the killing intent.

"General, Jin has been arrested by the police. The principal of the university can't be found and neither anybody else from administration in fact."

Cross let out a sigh. "I knew this would happen eventually. Follow me." Sena now had a puzzle look across his face, but did as he was told and followed Cross along with Hiruma to his car. The normally short drive didn't seem to go by fast enough for Sena, time seemed to slow down as he was trying to figure out all the possible things Jin could have done to be arrested. After what felt like forever, they finally arrived at the local station, Sena looked at General Cross who seemed to be rather calm in the situation and as Sena began to notice Hiruma did as well.

'Do they know something I don't?'

As soon as they opened the door, they saw Jin walking with his hands in his pockets, heading towards the door. General Cross simply stopped and waited until Jin was in front of them.

"What happened?"

"I never did anything, they just had suspicions thanks to their visiting detective."

"I see. Guess things are wrapped up."

Sena was now completely confused at what had just occurred, by the looks of it Hiruma knew what was happening but that is what Hiruma does make sure he knows everything. He decided not to press the issue, Jin wasn't about to be incarcerated and everything should be fine.

* * *

"Sort of rough that the General is benching you for the next game."

"Rules are rules, I came in past curfew and that's the punishment the General deemed was necessary."

"It's still sort of harsh, considering even myself came in after curfew before but all I got was extra laps. Your move"

"Well I guess in my case, harsh discipline is what I need. "

"And why would that be?"

Jin paused for a moment, then picked up his rook and examined it. "Have you ever had one of those choices Sena? One that put you on a completely different path, one that changed who you could be?"

Sena thought about it for a while, the decision he made to play American Football with Hiruma and Kurita in his first year at Deimon. "Yes I have."

"Well I made a decision like that. You see I didn't grow up in an ideal environment. I had no father, mother wasn't always home. Had two younger sisters and life wasn't exactly a field of roses. I started taking out my frustrations with life and its unfairness against other people, which ended up in me fighting quite alot. This eventually led to me hanging out with the "wrong crowd" so to speak. We weren't wrong, just didn't know any better. There I met a close friend of mine, every move I went on he was there backing me up, any heist I pulled he was there. You could say a life of crime was what I was headed to, but that was until I was forced to join the football club as punishment. From there on, I started hanging with him less and less as my football career started to take flight. Then one night, the night of the regional finals. It was the first time in school history that we ever went so far, the dark horses of the tournament making it all the way to the finals. He approached me with a job someone had told him about, it was supposed to be a big score, one for the ages. I refused, I turned my back against the person who had always been with me through life, for the sake of the school and my teammates. People I had only recently met with, hell some of them that I didn't even care for, I chose them over him."

Jin then placed the rook back on the board and ate one of Sena's pawns. "That night we won the regional finals, it was one of the happiest days of my life but the next morning I found out that my best friend was dead. It seems that it was a set up by the local police, and member of our gang had turned an informant and leaked the information hoping people would bite. When he was caught, he came out firing and the police had no other choice." He then chuckled slightly to himself. "As soon as I heard it, I rushed to the home of the informant and got in a fight right inside his house. His family called the police on me and I was arrested for breaking and entering and for assault. Luckily for me the case never was heard in the courts, it seems the father was a devout fan and the family decided not to press charges against me, something about payment for bringing glory back to our town. When the General met me, he told me I had talent, untapped potential but I was also volatile. He said he was willing to overlook my past if I accepted the scholarship and stayed in line. I guess the thought that he made a mistake crossed his mind, that my past had come back to haunt me."

"Never would have thought you went through something like that."

"We all make choices, and for every choice you make there are actions that come from it. I made my choice and I really do not have any regrets about my decision either, for what is done is done, the past can never be changed but we can learn from it."

Sena nodded in agreement, then moved his knight, "Checkmate".

Jin just simply smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What is the errand Jin had to run...hmmm, all this and more to come on the next installation of Bright Future!


	14. Chapter 13: Mission

**Author's Note: **Yep, it's that time once again for the latest installment of Bright Future. I was thinking about putting the updates on a schedule, but I realized that how life is going right now I won't be able to stick to it due to random events that are bound to pop up, but I will update as much as possible. But enough of my unnecessary ranting, enjoy the latest chapter.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mission**

"So who's brilliant idea was it to have a game so early on and have such a break in between...check."

"It seems that even though the Geron game is a part of our schedule, we have a two week break in between since it's date is aligned with the school's celebration...Raise you 50"

"I see your 50, and so what if we get a break, we stop playing a week before everyone else, the rest might be an advantage."

"Whatever, I see your 50 and raise you 100."

"And they say girls talk too much...see your raise and add 100 more to that."

Kyo then took a look at his hand once again and looked at the river. "Fold..."

"You really want to give me your money that badly. Add 50 more to that wager" stated Jin.

"Yea, that's me. Fold" replied Massa

Shinji looked at his cards and then sighed "Fold".

"It's just me and you, you lil' demon child"

"Aww your sooo sweet...I think I will put 100 more on that wager."

"And I match that."

"Hmmm, confident I see."

"A man must take a stance, I will avenge my previous losses."

"Check.."

"Check." Jin then revealed his hand "Straight flush!" he said with a toothy smile. "Your lucks run out miss."

Honami then started to chuckle slightly, a sweat-drop formed on Shinji's head as she began to giggle like that. "Oh my, what am I supposed to do...a straight flush how will I ever defeat you.." an evil smile then spread across her face, one that would give Hiruma a run for his money. "Read and weep dear sir...Royal Flush"

When she revealed her hand, the life in Jin seemed to escape his body as he rested his head on the table and used his finger to draw circles on it. "How did she...she's evil...she's completely evil."

Everybody looked over as Honami was busily counting the chips and cackling, a sweat-drop appeared on everyone's head and all of them had a simultaneous thought 'They must be related...'

"That's it I can't lose to the her!" shouted Jin as his soul was now set ablaze with determination. An evil glint appeared in Honami's eyes. "Again?"

"YES!"

"Sounds like they are having fun over there."

"Hmm you say something Suzu?"

"Yea, seems like Honami is cleaning house again."

"Sounds like it..."

"Sena on your right!" shouted Sojiro.

"Shit.."

"Pay more attention will you."

Suzuna just sighed as she watched Sena and Sojiro played Army of Two. "Sena can I get a play?"

"Yea when this mission is complete."

"That's what you said the last time."

"I'm serious this time...sort of." Suzuna then proceeded to pinch him on his side causing him to wince.

"Hey stop shooting me!"

* * *

"Kekeke, why don't you just give up."

"Shut up!"

"Why can't you two stop teasing each other"

"This cannot be let go. This is what the 4th game in a row she's beaten you? And you really call yourself a wannabe rock star, what would your groupies think if they knew you couldn't beat a math nerd in pool."

Akaba chose to ignore Hiruma's taunting as he watched Mamori proceed to sink another ball. 'I understand why Hiruma chose not to play her when she asked...the cunning bastard knew he couldn't beat her.'

"And that makes it what the 5th?"

Akaba continued to ignore Hiruma's attempts and racked the balls up once again. "So Mamori who taught you how to play?"

"Hiruma-kun did actually after I asked him of course. He wasn't too thrilled but he eventually gave in."

"And how many times have you beaten him?"

Mamori then went into thought for a moment. "I think about every time we have played actually."

Akaba then grinned evilly and turned to a now suddenly distracted Hiruma.

"That's so sad, you couldn't beat her even once."

"I let her win..." he mumbled slightly.

"Alright then, here take my turn and show me."

"Don't feel like it."

"More like your scared of her." Hiruma gave Akaba a death glare but Akaba was not affected at all in fact his smile grew wider. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? I bet 50 bucks you won't sink more than 3 balls against her."

"You really don't like your money do you?"

"Fuu, don't let me down Mamori"

Locksley was idly staring at the ceiling rotating the swivel chair back and forth. 'Can this night get anymore boring?'. As if heaven heard his plea he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate.

"Speak" suddenly laughter erupted in the background causing Locksley not to hear what the other person was saying. "Hold on a sec." He then turned towards Akaba who was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Just shut up for a moment will ya." When he saw that Akaba wasn't even paying attention to him he began to walk outside to hear his phone call.

"Sorry about that."

"Uh huh, seriously?...when...oh...all invited...uh huh...definitely. Your a saviour." Locksley turned off his cell and had a huge grin on his face. He dashed into the lounge again. "PARTY!!"

Everyone was indeed surprised, especially Sojiro who managed to get himself killed on the mission.

"Damn It Locksley, you couldn't be any quieter?"

"Uh no, there is a party on campus, I'm bored, by the looks of it so are all of you guys. In fact you should all be bowing down before me for delivering you from boredom and repetition."

"Who's party?" asked Jin.

"When does it ever matter?"

"Good point"

"Welcome to the Beta Alpha Psi Annual Masquerade Ball. Hope you all enjoy yourselves" the girl at the front door then turned their attention to the girls. "I'm sorry but you can't enter."

"Why not?" demanded Honami. The girl simply pointed to the sign which read "Only Beta Alpha Psi Sorority Sisters Allowed" Sena, Shinji and even Hiruma...slightly waited at the entrance waiting to see if the girls would be allowed or not. Suzuna started to fume and took on the girl at the gate in a verbal argument about being bias and not allowing other girls to enjoy themselves. Honami watched as the two engaged in their argument, well at least Suzuna was engaging and the other girl was tuning out her rants, but an idea popped into her mind and an evil smirk came across her face. She touched Suzuna on the shoulder to stop her from arguing.

"Is that how it is? That's all right I guess we will find something else to do." Honami then looked at the guys standing waiting. "You all go ahead, we will be alright." she said with a cheerful grin on her face. She then walked away with Mamori while pulling Suzuna away with her.

"This doesn't bode well."

"Why would you say that Shinji?"

"Just trust me on this."

Sena shrugged his shoulders and followed the rest of the group inside the complex. Sena was amazed at how they transformed the normally dull looking student activity center into what would look like a roman palace. Sena looked at the rest of the guys and could see that he was the one impressed, their attention was more focused on the trailer load of women in the party.

"So if they are all masked up, how are you going to know if she looks good or not?"

"Since when does looks mean a thing to you." asked Sojiro.

"To let you know I am very picky when it comes to women."

"Sean your only requirement is that she's female." stated Jin, and with that everyone started laughing.

"Very funny, everybody laugh it up." A girl then walked past them waving as she passed by. " Screw you guys I'm going to enjoy myself."

"Safe journey dungeon master" added Sojiro who received a middle finger from Locksley.

Then suddenly a group of women stepped towards them and surrounded them, latching on to the guys and leading them off even if they didn't want to.

* * *

"Explain to me why we are here again?" Hitomi continued to ignore Suzuna as she proceeded to dig up her room looking for something. "I'm going to call Sena..."

"Nervous that somebody is going to take him away?" asked Hitomi as she continued to excavate her room.

After a small pause. "No, just want to let him know I will be going up back to his room."

"Uh-huh...AHA!" exclaimed Hitomi catching Mamori by surprise.

"Aha what?"

"I present to you guys the means to start our master plan?"

Mamori was now curious "Our master plan?"

Hitomi just nodded. "You see those beta bitches won't allow any other female into the party since they want all the guys for themselves, but we are going to spoil that plan and have a little fun of our own. You see these bands and costumes here, don't ask where I got them from but these will give us access to the party. And the fun doesn't stop there since its a masquerade affair, we can go in and have a little fun with our boyfriends."

"I don't know about that plan. I don't have a reason not to trust Hiruma-kun."

"We aren't going to question their faith, it's just having fun, teasing 'em a little. "

"I'm in" stated Suzuna with a mischievous grin across her face.

"I still don't think..."

"Come on Mamori-nee-san" said Suzuna with big puppy dog eyes.

She then sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

* * *

"Phase one complete. The enemy base has been infiltrated." Mamori and Suzuna gave Hitomi a puzzled look. Then turned to each other. "She seems to be enjoying this doesn't she?", Suzuna simply nodded in response.

"Commencing Phase Two, operatives proceed to find your targets. Move out."

Hitomi then disappeared into the crowd leaving Mamori and Suzuna wondering, Suzuna just shrugged her shoulders and went to look as well. Mamori just shook her head and sighed. 'Now where would Hiruma be'.

She began to walk through the crowd looking for where she thought Hiruma would be. It seems she was fortunate enough for luck to be on her side, in the recliners on the far side of the bar was where she spotted him but he wasn't alone. She tightened her fists as she saw three girls hanging around him, trying to garner his attention but to no avail. He seemed content with blowing his bubble-gum and if anyone even tried to touch him he gave them a glare that made them think again. Mamori smiled underneath her mask as she saw his behavior, her playful side then decided to kick in causing her confidence to grow, after all this was her boy friend. She stepped highly and with authority to where Hiruma was sitting, Hiruma had spotted her advance from far off and was on his guard. Mamori completely ignored the other girls and the scowling face of Hiruma, she leaned over the table, traced her finger up his neck and went to his ear..

"Come" she instructed seductively, as she pulled away she brushed her hands around the back part of his ear. Hiruma was in complete shock, her touch had made his whole body shiver and yearn for her to do it once again.

The master of manipulation was now finding himself being manipulated by his own bodily desires brought on by this masked woman. He watched as the woman began to disappear into the crowd looking over her shoulder now and again to see if he was following. Hiruma found his body moving on its own, he made his way through the crowd pushing whoever obstructed his path.

'Am I imagining things...she seems to be getting further and further away.'. The mysterious woman from Hiruma's perspective was blending in with the crowd of the other girls wearing the same costume. He then found himself standing in the middle of the dance floor, stranded.

'Where did she go?' He frantically searched around the club, hoping to feel the sensation of her presence. His eyes then caught a figure sitting down on the far side of the building. Her posture made her seem as if she was waiting on him, he could feel her gaze on him through her mask. He quickly made his way towards her and pinned her against the wall.

"Who are you?" and once again she leaned into his ears.

"Someone you should know" she then proceeded to run her hands down his spine, causing another shiver to run through his body. Seeing that he was responding. "Do you know now?". Hiruma was still recovering from her electric touch.

"What about now?" she tilted her mask slightly to expose her lips and deeply kissed the incapacitated Hiruma.

"Cherry lips with a slight flavor of cream puffs." Mamori blushed slightly at his description. "But you know two can play that game." Hiruma went right towards her weak spot, he used his tongue and wrapped it around her ear lobe licking it gently. The sudden shock of pleasure caused her knees to grow weak, but Hiruma caught her in his arms.

"I guess this is where you say pay-back is a bitch Youichi.." Hiruma just smirked and removed her mask embracing her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Suzuna shook her head as she spotted Sena, he was standing on the edge of the dance floor entertaining the girls who were with him. She smiled as he tried to be as polite as ever with them, not wanting to make them feel not wanted.

'Sena-kun your too kind you know that.'. She laughed to herself as she saw him avoid the clutches of one the girls who was starting to get a little bit too close for comfort, and even when he did that he apologized. Suzuna's mind just wandered and started to feel a little guilty for even questioning Sena's loyalty to her. Suzuna then felt a soothing warmth flow through her body as a song began to play, it was the song that was playing on their first official date. She smiled warmly at the memories and her body seemed to take control as it reminisced about the event.

Sena was nodding and engaging in conversation with his guests, but he wasn't at all interested in what they had to say. His mind started to wander on Suzuna and to make things worse their song was now playing. He responded to another question, but something out of the corner of his eye got his attention. His eyes became fixed on the masked girl in front of him, the way she moved seemed all to familiar. As he watched her intensely he could almost feel the warmth of her body on him. Sena became entranced, he knew those moves and he knew this person and this was their song.

"Excuse me ladies." Sena made a direct line towards his target, he walked not caring if he was bumped by people swaying to the music, she was hypnotizing him and pulling him in and he was helpless to stop it. As he grew closer his body began to act on its own and joined her in the rhythm, their movements soon melting into one fluid motion. As Suzuna felt the presence behind her, she didn't have to turn around to know who it was, she simply pulled him closer and reveled in his embrace.

The girls on the sideline began to fume as the watched their prey be lured away by another and it looked they could do nothing about it.

Hitomi on the other hand was not having the same luck as the other two, this was probably the third time she went around the room in search of Shinji and she was becoming infuriated.

'Where in the hell did he disappear to...'

Suddenly she felt an arm rub her down her sides then held her against their body, she twirled her neck around but the person used his free arm and his body to deny her that movement.

"They say, that sometimes the hunter is so focused on their prey..." the stranger than began to kiss her lightly up and down her neck. "That they don't realize when they themselves are being hunted." Honami was going berserk, it was as if the person knew the right spots to touch she wanted to beat the hell out of whoever it was for daring to be so bold, but she just couldn't. The person then dragged their tongue along their neck and to behind their ear, biting lightly on the lobe. "Now why do I have a feeling that the costumes were your doing?" Honami didn't respond she was trying to control her body from giving in to the persons tender touches. "Hmm maiden?"

'Maiden? It couldn't be' Honami then breathed a sigh of relief as she finally realized who the stranger was.

"So how long did you notice I was in the party?"

"Around the second time you passed through the place, and also the sudden appearance of Mamori gave you away also."

"And when did you start following me?"

"The same time I realized it was you."

"So the vampire stalked his maiden"

"Yep, guess your mission was a failure then."

"I wouldn't say that." she then turned around and pulled Shinji close to her capturing his lips for her own. She pulled away momentarily giving her trademark smirk. "More like 'Mission Complete' ."

* * *

**Author's Note :** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will elaborate more on the reasons why Honami calls Shinji a vampire later on in the story. Please leave comments or suggestions if you want to, constructive criticism always appreciated. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 14: Enemys Past

**Author's Note:**Yes Yes I know, I am scum...lower than scum. So long without a chapter after I proclaimed that I would be posting chapters regularly, yes I am definitely scum. Have no fear the story still lives and will continue to be updated as long as I live. It's just that I have to work out the kinks of the update schedule. Enjoy the latest installation of Bright Future.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Enemy's Past**

Sena was busily massaging his shoulders as he made his way back the apartment complex."I can't believe I'm still sore from the weekend, and having practice this morning along with weight training sure didn't help at all." Sena walked through the parking lot only to find Akaba leaning against the side of his car strumming his guitar. As Sena came closer to the vehicle another figure emerged from the complex, the figure belonging to the demon prince himself.

"What took you so long?"

"Just shut up and start the car."

Akaba just smirked and placed his guitar in it's case then strapped it in the back seat as if it was a child. Sena began to walk past the car as the engine revved up.

"Oi shrimp get in."

Sena turned his head slightly to look at Hiruma, a puzzled expression across his face.

"Where are we going?"

"Just get in, we are going to watch something you would find quite interesting."

Sena sighed in defeat."Just wait a second while I put up my books..." the sounds of guns cocking was the sole response he recieved and Sena made his way into the back of the car. After a few minutes of driving Sena regained the courage to ask once more.

"So where exactly are we heading again?"

"We are going to take a look at our opponents this week."

"I thought all the matches played over on the weekend."

"That would normally be the case, but due to some festival the school has or whatever. Their match is going to be held today."' "Oh..." Sena went quiet again. "So on a percentage basis how are our chances?"

"97 percent we will win."

"You give that team a three percent chance. You must think highly of someone." chipped in Akaba.

"He has a point Hiruma. Dakai University hasn't had a winning season in its whole history of football."

"The past is irrelevant, we are in the present and there are two troublesome bastards that decided to join their squad. One is a true freshman and the other is a transfer from the US. The true freshman should not be much of a problem, but combined with that transfer he becomes a pain."

"So how do you know the abilities of the transfer?" asked Akaba

"We have played him before."

"We...I know this player?"

"Kekeke...you will see."

After about ten more minutes of driving they finally entered the parking lot of Dakai's stadium, it was surprising to see the lot full especially since the team itself was not spectacular and neither was their opponent but yet the atmosphere was electric. Akaba finally found a space and parked, everyone just quietly got out of the car and made their way towards the entrance. Hiruma had bought tickets right behind the home bench, they were indeed good seats especially for someone who wasn't a season ticket holder. Sena didn't bother to ask how he was able to obtain one let alone three of these seats. Sena was taking in the crowd, they seemed pretty excited their school colors filled the arena and cheers of school pride echoed, it was loud but nothing compared to their stadium.

"Hey isn't that players from Oniro?"

"Yeah, thats their starting quarterback, linebacker and running back."

"Seems they came to research our abilities." spoke a muscular figure who was still sitting on the bench. "Let's not make their trip be in vain."

"Senpai!"

"Yamato, I see game preparations are complete."

Kobayakawa Sena...you will truly see my true power.

Sena watched intently as the match got underway, he was trying to figure out the star players Hiruma seemed to be interested in. The opening play wasn't anything special, the offense made their way down the field and scored a field goal nothing stunning. It was now the defense's turn, this was what they were been waiting on. As the defense took to the field Sena thought it odd that two players were conversing to between themselves and were the last to get into position.

"HIKE!", the quarterback handed off the ball to the running back who made a sweep to the right hand side, but this play seemed to have been read as the right tackle was quickly in front of him, smashing him to the floor and ending the play. The same as the last play two players were seen talking to each other and only lining up when the offense was fully set.

"HIKE!" They attempted to move forward with their ground game but as on the previous play the right tackle telegraphed their play and was already in their backfield before any yards could be gained.

Play then once again resumed, the line seemed to be playing it safe and control the amount of damage that has been done.

"They are going to be conservative and avoid the long pass..." said Sena out loud. Hiruma simply smirked and Akaba pushed his glasses on his face. The quarterback scouted out the defense's formation and then decided to call an audible. If it could be seen from the crowd, they would see a smirk across the face of the middle line backer.

"HIKE!" The quarterback dropped back, and then made his move faking the hand off to his running back as he turned to look for his recievers a towering figure could be seen blazing through the centre, unguarded and radiating tenacity. The linebacker threw his hand back and in one blow tackled the quarterback and caused a fumble to occur. The right tackle proceeded to break off his engagement with the offensive line and proceeded to the exact spot recovering the football and heading straight into the end zone.

The smile across Hiruma's face was broader and Akaba himself now had a smirk across his face, Sena had a stern look on his face as he replayed what just occurred in his head.

That was Shin's Spear tackle, I have faced that move too many times to not know that.

The final whistle then blew, the final score 24-3, Sena, Hiruma and Akaba began to leave their seats, but Sena felt as if someone was staring daggers through his back. He looked over his shoulder to see the middle linebacker looking in his direction, Sena glared back momentarily and then began to catch up with the others.

"I still don't see how you could give them a three percent chance of winning, your starting to sound more overcautious than calculating." Hiruma just ignored Akaba's comments and continued walking, as Sena's hands reached for the handle.

"Kobayakawa Sena!" came a roar near the arena. Sena turned around to see that it was the same line backer from before, the stranger marched towards Akaba's car, Sena noticed that a small trademark grin was on Hiruma's face. Sena eyed Hiruma then paid attention to the stranger in front of him.

"I'm glad to finally meet you again."

"Again?" Sena queried.

"How rude of me." The linebacker then removed his helmet.

"Forgive me, but you said again and I don't remember you..."

"I didn't think you would, considering my body back then again. Well then let me reintroduce myself, I am Atsushi Munakata version 2.0"

Sena's eyes grew wide as the stranger introduced himself. "What happened? Where are all the muscles and overconfident ego?"

"You are responsible for those disappearing. After Amino was defeated my world was brought crumbling down, science was defeated by pure will something that I had never experienced. Following the loss our team was disbanded, I focused more on science but the urge to play still lingered. That thrill of playing ate me away inside, I transferred to a school in the United States and there once again I took up football only this time I went about it the proper way. With my high intellect combined with hard work I was able to stand above all and crush them with my own hands, waiting one day that I could serve you the feeling you served me. The feeling of hopelessness and despair ,one that only comes when all you believed in is removed from underneath your feet. When I was given the chance to study back in Japan I took the opportunity in a nanosecond. It seems as if it is God's will for me to prove once and for all that knowledge conquers everything. Let me just tell you this officially, Eyeshield 21 I will destroy you and your world of light!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, the chapter is finished a little bit short but I didn't want to ramble on. If you have something to say, say it I am open to comments and suggestions.


	16. Chapter 15: Evolution

**Author's Note:** What's this another chapter up so soon? you ask. Decided to make it a double post because of the lack of posting. So sit back and enjoy the latest chapter of Bright Future

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Bright Future 15: Evolution**

The week flew by faster than normal in Sena's opinion, it felt as if it was yesterday he went with Hiruma and Akaba to Dakai University. Sena was sitting down in the locker room, his gear already on and his helmet resting besides him.He was just staring into the space in front of him, he was replaying the time he faced Munakata during their debut game in the tournament. He had completely defeated him with the Devilbat Ghost.

'But that was not the same Munakata from the tournament...the fact that he was able to perform Shin-san's spear tackle proved that..what if..' Sena's train of thought was broken as General Cross entered into the room.

"It's time, the crowd awaits you." he turned and began the march along the tunnel with the team behind him. In the tunnel the chants of Oniro echoed against the wall, it sent chills up Sena's spine as he still was getting accustomed to the decibel levels the stadium produced. As he emerged from the tunnel the noise surpassed deafening levels, Sena was still in awe with the atmosphere of the stadium. It had the same feeling as playing in the regional finals for every game.

"Go ONIRO!! GO ONIS!! YAHA!!" cheered on Suzuna.

"You know you should just try out for the cheerleading squad"commented Honami. Suzuna just stuck her tongue out at her in response and continued cheering. Mamori just sighed slightly and shook her head at Suzu's and Honami's actions, but a towering figure from behind shaded her in her seat. She turned around to see who it was ."Kakei?"she spoke out loud. This got Suzuna's attention as she turned around to hail the former star of Kyoshin.

"Kakei-ni!" she shouted causing Kakei to nod in response."Where's Mizu-ni?"

"He's taking a look at King University's match. Since our game was played on Saturday we have some time to ourselves today." A figure with her hands wrapped around Kakei got Suzuna's attention, she tilted her head to get a better angle.

"Otohime-san? But I thought you were dating Mizu-ni?"

"Where are my manners. Suzuna this is Orhime, Otohime's older sister." Suzuna eyed him warily, Kakei sensing the unnecessary attention coughed slightly and changed the topic. "I wonder who will win today?" causing him to receive a death glare from all the supporters around him. He coughed once again. "How much is Oniro going to win by?" Everyone around him started cheering again and paying attention to the game as it was Oniro's kick off.

"The homecrowd is somewhat hostile" apologized Suzuna.

As expected between the match of Dakai's offense and Oniro's defense it was Oniro's victory. It was a quick three and out for Dakai, after a solid punt return for 15 yards by Shinji. Oniro were now sitting on their own 40 yard line and in a key position to score. On the sideline the General signaled the play to Hiruma.

"RRC 321, now break" Oniro came out of the huddle, the crowd cheering their lungs out. Sena stared straight towards Munakata and then breathed in deeply trying to calm himself telling him that it was the same person as before.

"Hike!" The ball was snapped and Hiruma handed the ball off to Sena smoothly as always. Sena began to run his route, going to run around the edge of Massa. To Sena it seemed as if Massa was handling his duty, but at a split second Yamato was able to get a hand free and grab Sena's jersey and this was all Munakata needed as he delivered his version of the spear tackle to Sena ending the play.

"Don't say anything, it was my fault. I thought I had him completely engaged, he shook my grip unexpectedly." apologized Massa back in the huddle.

Hiruma decided it was best not to threaten him with his life yet."Make sure it doesn't happen again. RRS 214"

"Hut Hut HIKE!". Sena once again received the smooth hand off once again and went about running his route. This time Massa was able to to fufill his role with some assistance from Locksley, Sena made it pass the line and was instantly confronted by Munakata.

"I told you I will seal that run of yours." Sena began to prepare to do the DevilBat Ghost expecting the spear tackle once again, but he was caught off guard as Munakata performed Kakei's patented Moby Dick Anchor tackle stopping Sena in his tracks. Munakata stood up after bringing Sena to the ground.

"I have watched all your games throughout your career. No longer do I just have intellect I have the experience now to match and as I stated before I will seal that light speed run of yours!"

The referee blew his whistle "3 Yard gain, 3rd and 6"

Kakei had a shocked looked on his face as he watched what just happened on the field. Mamori saw the expression on his face and became concerned."What's the matter Kakei-san?"

Kakei snapped out of it. "Nothing, nothing at all." Kakei then stared at the linebacker on the field. 'I know I am not mistakem that was one of my techniques. I don't remember teaching him or recall playing him at any point. So how would he know how to employ my moves, given that it still was rusty in some aspects. The game has become a little more interesting, now how will Sena react to this copy cat's myriad of techniques.'

Hiruma looked over to the sideline as Cross signaled the play, Hiruma then went into the huddle.

"Ok, PHRR 856, Break." the huddle dispersed and Oniro lined up. "Hut Hike!" Hiruma went into motion once again, running a play action. Sojiro ran his route perfectly fooling his marker into believing he was running deep, he cut sharply back inside and received the ball. As he headed to the first down marker Munakata came out of nowhere and stopped him pushing him out of bounds. Sojiro stretched as far as possible trying to keep their drive alive. When the play was dead, the referees brought out the chains and measured. The referee then blew his whistle and signaled. "Fourth down!" The crowd booed at the referee's decision. Hiruma looked over at Corss who told him to bring it in.

"What happened out there?" asked Cross as Hiruma came over to the sidelines.

"The defense was better than expected, the steroid abusing freak has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Is that a problem?"

"Kekeke, not at all. Two players cant make up for the sub par team around them. Take those two out and they are nothing. Especially against the deep ball."

Cross then nodded. "The decisions are yours to make today"

"Kekeke!"

Dakai's offense took to the field again, they made some advancement but their long field goal attempt failed and it was once again Oniro's time to take the offensive.

"Try staying on the field for longer this time." teased Akaba as he came over to the sidelines.

"You talk to much...fucking wannabe rockstar"

"Kekeke, the gloves are off. It's time to crush their spirits. SCRL 483. YA HA!!"

'Shotgun on the first play?' thought Munakata, he stepped forward and whispered to Yamato on the line to ignore the run and to apply pressure on Hiruma as much as possible.

"Hut Hut Hike!" Hiruma took his four step drop, his eyes analyzing the options available to him, Munakata was watching Hiruma's eyes very carefully. 'Kekeke fucking steroid abuser.' Hiruma pump faked towards Sojiro causing most of the secondary to bite and then threw a laser of a pass towards Kyo who was eventually forced out of bounds.

"15 yard gain! Oniro First Down!" announced the referee.

"20 yard gain! First Down!" his whistle blew again "10 yard gain!" then again."Touchdown Oniro!" The cheers in the stadium reached its peak, Locksley who was enjoying his touchdown jumped into the "Pit of Hell" to celebrate with the fans.

'It's only one touchdown nothing special.' Muntaka went over to the line and draped his quarterback by the collar. "I will keep it simple score." The quarterback nodded nervously in response and headed onto the field after the kick off. Munakata's motivational speech seemed to do more harm than good as the quarterback performed way below average and almost caused a safety to happen. Munakata was now starting to get flustered as he began to see his team start to unravel at the seams.

Sena was sitting on the bench staring at the field, his leg was moving up and down as he was waiting to be called back into the game, but he wondered if Cross would put him back in to take them into half time with the score as it is. He let out a sigh and tried to contain his anxiousness.

"Just because you watch tapes of people doesn't mean you know all of what they can do. There is always something that changes from the last time they played. Sometimes it can be something small but it is change and that alone gives a 1 chance of winning." Sena just looked up at Hiruma and smiled slightly, he stood up and began putting on his helmet.

"Go SENA!!" shouted Suzuna from the stands.

"Alright, RRCL 721...Brea..."

"Massa do me a favor and let Yamato come through" Massa nodded and Hiruma donned his trademark grin.

"BREAK!"

They began lining up again in the singleback formation, seeing this Muntaka began smiling to himself and went to Yamato. "Expect the run from Eyeshield 21."

"Yes senpai!"

"It's the dying minutes of the first half. The score reads 7-0. Will Oniro go into the half satisfied with this lead or will they go all or nothing. The amazing running back is lining up on the field meaning anything is possible."

"Hut HUT HIKE!" Hiruma took the snap, dropped back, turned and performed the hand off to Sena. "Go Eyshield 21!

As instructed Massa let through Yamato after making it look rather too genuine in Sena's opinion.

'It's sort of ironic that I'm showing this run against a person of the same name as the person who inspired it' Yamato barreled towards Sena who hurdled over his lunging body planting him face first into the turf with his free hand.

'What the..' Munakata didn't have time to think about what just happened as Sena was heading in his direction.

"Your light speed run cannot past me Eyeshield!"

"What about this"

Muntaka came charging in and threw his version of Shin's trident attack. 'Play successfully stopped' thought Munakata as he came in closer to Sena but as he reached in hold Sena. His hand was pushed aside by Sena's who knocked his hand aside using his own and in a swift motion reached behind the off balance Munakata and pushed him to the ground as he headed on a b line towards the goal line.

"TOUCHDOWN ONIRO! What a fantastic 40 yard run from Eyeshield 21! I'm going to say it once again. If you haven't bought your season tickets yet, don't be mad if you can't get any seats. This is going to be one hell of a season.!" shouted the commentator in the booth.

"Impressive, seems he finally pieced together his physical run." Suzuna looked back at Kakei curiously. "What do you mean finally?"

"Well, when I played him the last time during our regional finals he ran more physical than before. He was seeking contact instead of avoiding it. It was as if he was trying to figure something out, and what I see before me is exactly that. Even though it isn't as destructive as Yamato's he uses his speed to actually give him more strength. The basic law of physics..."

"Force is equivalent to the product of mass and acceleration" finished off Mamori.

"As I was saying, he is using his speed to give him a bit more strength than he would normally."

"SENA-KUN!! WOHOOO!!" cheered Suzuna.

The referee then blew his whistle "Game Over. Dakai University 0, Oniro University 35"

"Demons and Succubi, a complete shut out. The powerful offense of Oniro was back at work today but nothing should be taken away from the superb defense that caused problems for Dakai all game long. So until next time, signing out.!"

Suzuna walked up to Sena and gave him a congratulatory embrace. "You were great speedy!"

"Post game meeting in five minutes!" shouted General Cross, killing the couples would be moment.

"I guess I have to be going then, give me fifteen minutes."

"Kobayawa Sena!" called a familiar voice, Sena turned around to see that it was indeed Munakata who called his name. Sena excused himself and walked over to him. The two stared at each other intensely then Munakata extended his hand, one Sena accepted and shook.

"Good game out there. It seems just not me but my team itself needs to do more growing of our own. Next year, this score won't be the same. Take care Eyeshield 21 enjoy the world of light while it lasts." Munakata turned and began to walk away, Yamato who was standing beside him bowed respectfully towards Sena and turned as Munakata called to him. Sena watched as they walked away and smiled slightly to himself.

"Fuckin shrimp, meeting is about to start get your ass over here." Sena turned and headed towards Hiruma and Akaba a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave your comments if you wanna. Stay tuned, same time, same place for the next installment of Bright Future!


	17. Author Announcement

Hello, I was supposed to have put this notice up from about a week ago, but alas there are not enough hours in the day. The story is not dead, but it is on a hiatus(if you haven't realized as yet). I need to iron out the direction of the story as I felt it was becoming a little monotonous for my taste. In the next week or two I hope to have rescheduled my life and everything so that I will have time to work on the story as it is a personal project that I really enjoy doing and would love to see completed. So to all my faithful readers, bear(is that the right one...hmmm) with me a little longer. Thanks A lot.

P.S Might put up an omake chapter by the end of this week or early next week...yea


	18. OMAKE CHAPTER

**Author's Note:** Yea, the idea just came to me. I started typing and the words kept flowing, considering this was my second time writing it, the originally copy some how got deleted but I am happier with this version. Will I make it into another series...I really don't know, depends on the response

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

* * *

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

**OMAKE CHAPTER**

"Now explain to me why we always decide to play poker in the room with the least amount of light? Check by the way."

"Kekeke, because this room is the most private in the place old man. Raise 100"

"So what about the V.I.P...Fold"

"If we were in the V.I.P we couldn't make any money from it now could we fat ass. Now hurry up Monkey man, fold or raise."

"I see you and raise you 200 more."

"Here he goes again..Fold"

"His monkey logic...fold"

"Is very dangerous...fold"

SIGH "As always, rubbish...fold"

"I know better than to buy into your games, Fold"

"Keke fucking cowards. I add 100 more to that monkey."

"I see that raise, now show what you have." Monta revealed his hand to show four 10's. If the room was properly lit, the table would see the enormous grin on Hiruma's face.

"Royal Flush...my pot."

Monta's jaw dropped as he couldn't believe he lost.

"It's just my lucky day."

"It's always your lucky day.." commented Musashi, Hiruma continued to smile ignoring Musashi and started stacking his chips. By this time Kurita had grabbed the cards, shuffled and was about to deal when Sena pushed his chair away from the table.

"Not up for another round?" asked Kurita.

"Shows about to start, can't be late. Later on tonight I'll be back." Sena collected what chips he had left and began to walk away.

"Watch out for the.." A resounding gong was heard. "...beam"

"Thanks for the warning Kurita..." responded Sena, you could hear him wincing as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Sena walked through the club nodding at the patrons and regulars who recognized him, after a minute or two he finally reached the backstage to see Taki waiting at the door.

"Sena the show starts in 2 minutes. Are you ready?"

"Just give me a second to warm up." Sena reached into his case and pulled out his sliver and gold trumpet and began to run through his scales at a blistering pace.

"No matter how many times I hear it, I still am amazed at the speed of your fingers."

Sena smiled timidly, still embarrassed by the comment."Let's go and start the show"

"Uh Ha Ha" The drummer in the background started to count down, the band erupted and then the lights turned on. Taki then slid across the stage, grabbed the microphone and then started to rock the house. The dance floor filled almost immediately and those who couldn't make it to the dance floor were grooving in their seats.

"Hit It!" On cue the band began to strum, with Sena standing, his trumpet blaring. Taki then proceeded to jump off the stage and onto the dance floor entertaining the crowds, much to the dismay of some men as their girlfriends decided to dance with him. After an hour passed, the crowd now tired from enjoying themselves wanted some time to relax.

"Good Night!" exclaimed Taki as the band cued off.

"What a night! They were really excited. I'm becoming more of a celebrity than I thought."

Sena just rolled his eyes as Taki's ego started to flare.

"You guys need to stop performing so well, you are making my job harder than it is already." commented Yukimitsu.

"We will try harder tomorrow night senpai." they chorused. Yukimitsu just shook his head and proceeded to the stage. As Sena walked off he could hear the slow jazz melody that Yukimitsu was playing on the piano. He started to hum the beat as he was packing his stuff away.

"Early night tonight Sena-kun?"

"Yea, that performance wore me out more than I thought. Tell the others I went home before Hiruma lets loose Cerebus to track me."

"Will do, be careful out there."

"I will, Goodnight Mamori-nee."

Sena exited the club, hailing politely to those he passed on the way. He rolled his shoulders in a futile attempt to massage them and gave a slight sigh.

"Why would you want to go to that beat down place?"

"Umm, if you don't know where it is..I think I will be going."

"Now just hold on, I can think of a place where all of us can enjoy ourselves. What do you say?"

"Can you please let go of my hand?"

"Or your going to do what?" The harasser didn't even get a chance to hear her response as he was tasting concrete.

"I think the lady asked you to let her go. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Why you son of a bitch!" the other harasser lunged towards Sena who dodged artfully and caught him with his left hand sending the assailant into a dumpster in a nearby alley.

"I think it's about time you take your leave Miss"

The girl was still in shock, but snapped back to her senses, she walked towards Sena "Thank you for what you did. I don't want to sound rude but can you tell me where the Devil's Way is located?"

A suprised look momentarily crossed Sena's face. "It's actually not far from here, pass these two apartment buildings and when you see an empty parking lot just head across the street and knock on the door."

"Thank you." the woman began to walk away but then turned around. "Thank you once again...Mr..."

"Your Welcome." was Sena's only response as he waved her farewell as he walked away.

"Past the two apartments check, see the empty parking lot check, cross the street, check...and now" the blue haired woman gulped slightly "..now knock on the door". After about a minute or two of waiting she raised her hand to knock again but the door swung open revealing a gruff looking blonde haired person.

"Patron's Entrace is on the other side."

"Umm, I would like to talk to a Mr. Youichi..."

"Huuuh?"

"Yes, a Mr.Youichi...I want to become a s.."

"Ok, don't want to hear your life story. Follow me."

The woman with the dark blue hair gulped as she walked through the dimly lit passage way, the thick scent of cigar smoke was in the air and the only way she knew a person was there was by the glowing end of a cigar in that persons mouth. Her guide then stopped abruptly startling her a bit.

"Boss, someone is here to see you"

"Who is it?"

The yellow haired delinquent looked at her"Your name?"

"Suzuna Taki " she replied sheepishly.

"Suzuna Taki, she wants to audition"

"Send her in."

"Good luck toots" he opened the door and guided her in.

In the room was more than one individual, a huge man was on the right with a older looking one of the other side and in the middle was someone who gave her a chill down her spine but she decided to swallow that feeling and hide her fear.

"Goodnight Mr.You...Youichi..I heard you were looking for new talent."

"Seems you heard wrong, my limit is reached every night."

She was slightly taken back but decided she had come too far to turn back."Well then if that is the case I would like to audition for a spot in your lineup."

"Didn't I just say I don't need anymore help?"

"But I need your help sir!" she exclaimed. She regretted it ever so slightly as a wide grin came across Hiruma's face.

"It seems you are in a tight spot Ms Taki. Are you willing to make a deal with the devil?" asked the older looking gentleman.

She nodded feverishly.

"KeKeKe well this is the deal. We make this much a night." Hiruma showed her a four zero figure "Now this is what you have got to make in order to join the line up" he showed her the same four zero figure. " Since nobody knows you, we will give you a week as the headliner to earn this much. It's simple, you make me money you stay. If you make me lose money...well you lose...well...everything. Understand?"

"Yes I do..."

Hiruma pushed a piece of paper in front of her with a pen extended towards her. "Sign the dotted line?". Suzuna grabbed the pen out of his hand and signed the document. "Just make sure your here before 9 p.m.. You have to get acquainted with the band, don't be late."

"Trust me I won't"

Hiruma just smiled and shooed her away with his hands. "Our business is done...for now"

The blue haired beauty walked out the room leaving the trio to converse.

"Let me see that contract?"

"None of your business old man."

"It doesn't say anything what you discussed did it."

"Not one, I just gave her more of an incentive to succeed."

"But you don't even know if she can sing."

"She's going to do something, and if that makes me money I don't care."

The other two members just shook their heads. "You never change do you Hiruma."

"KeKeKe"

The following night...

"SENA!" exclaimed Monta as he saw his friend step through the door, dressed in the groups general attire, hat accompanied with a three piece suit of a dark color, today Sena was mixing the blend with charcoal and black. Sena made his way over to the bar and sat next to Monta.

'Did you really have to scream my name?"

"I was excited can't help it."

"What's the reason for excitement?"

"We seem to have a new staff member" chipped in Mamori.

Sena took a sip from the drink Mamori had poured for him "Hmmmm"

"That's all you have to say?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"You aren't going to ask if it is a male or female...and yea before you ask it's a female. A real looker if I do say so myself. Nothing compared to Mamori of course."

"No.." stated Mamori coldly.

"But I didn't even ask anything"

Sena chuckled. "Mind a certain blonde individual hears you. Your life maybe in danger."

Mamori was taken back and a deep red blush came across her face. Sena then laughed out loud once again, while Monta was left clueless trying to figure out what had just transpired.

"MMmmm Fumo Fumm Fummoo!"

"Huh?" Sena turned around in his seat to see Komusubi talking to him and pointing to his watch. Sena caught the drift and looked at his watch, his eyes widened as he realized it was only five minutes to show time. He threw back the remainder of his drink, grabbed his case and bolted towards the backstage entrance.

Monta who was still oblivious to what had happened moments ago asked the question. "So who is this blonde?"

"None of your business" said Mamori through gritted teeth.

As what seemed to be a nightly occurrence, Sena made it through the backstage door with only two minutes to spare. This time he ran into Yukimitsu who was tapping his feet impatiently.

"Where have you been? Rehearsal was an hour ago!"

Sena was taken back for the second time tonight."Rehearsal? For what?"

"We have a new singer, you know what we don't have time for this. Follow my lead by ear."

Sena could only nod and accept the terms what was given to him. "You know you guys need to inform me of these things."

"Take it up with the Boss, he sprung it on me today as well. Thankfully most of the band came in early. I believe he enjoys seeing chaos if you ask me. Now hurry up and get ready."

Sena nodded and rushed over to his seat, using his mute so that he could get a quick warm up for his lips ignoring what was going around him. The lights then turned on and the curtain started to raise, Sena put away his tools and prepared himself to perform. He waited for Yukimitsu to come in and then followed lowly as he began to feel the melody. Sena then opened his eyes from his meditation and almost dropped his horn as the lights shone on the lead singer. Dressed in a silky flowing gown that accentuated her curves, the color matching the dark blue that was her hair. Sena was stunned momentarily by her beauty, but he snapped back as he realized that there was no reaction from the singer as her cue was played, the band started the song again but again nothing happened. Sena then took a good look at the singer, she was trying to sing but it seemed as if stage fright had indeed gotten a hold on her. At the same time the crowd was getting restless, boos were slowly being heard followed by jeers from the crowd, causing Suzuna to step back from the microphone. Sena then stood up and looked into the crowd and motioned for them to be silent, having respect for the him they respected his request.

He walked up to the mic and turned it off and began to whisper to the singer. "First time performing?"

She nodded nervously thinking she was about to be thrown off stage.

"Thought so.." he noticed a small blush grow across her face as he leaned into talk. "Here is a little trick, focus on one person in the crowd and think that you are playing to them. It doesn't have to be anybody you know, but someone who seems to be interested in hearing you perform, someone that makes you feel comfortable." He returned to his natural posture and saw that the blush had grown even deeper, he gave her a small smile which caused it to deepen a bit more. "Ready?"

She nodded slightly to him once again. "Good". Sena then turned to face the crowd and bowed to them to show his appreciation, he looked towards Yukimitsu and nodded and the band then kicked up once again. Sena then began to play but could only help but feel someone looking at him, he looked to left to see the new singer looking at him. The moment of truth arrived and the cue came in.

"OooooOOOH" a soulful sound erupted taking the audience by surprise, nobody expected such a powerful and emotional voice to come from the timid looking singer.

"Baby take off your cool

I wanna see you, I wanna see you

Baby please take off your cool

I wanna see you, I wanna see you"

Sena stared into her violet eyes throughout the opening song, but as the her confidence grew she began to look into the crowd.

In the crowd...

"Now explain to me how you knew she had talent like this?"

"Like I keep telling you I am a very lucky person."

"And once again I say bullshit, but on to more pressing matters. Take a look at table 15, we have some 'unexpected guest' "

"Don't worry, the idiot brothers have them under surveillance, if they even blink too hard they are going to be disposed of."

"On the ball as always I see." Hiruma plastered a smile on his face in response.

The stage lights turned off and sounds of applause erupted from the audience, well from almost all.

"So that's the fairy you have been seeking."

"And soon she will be in my grasp. Tell the boys to make sure to deliver the package to my room."

"Yes sir"

As usual Sena packed up his things quickly and was about to make his exit, when the singer approached him once again.

"Thank You for tonight and last night again, I think I might owe you one or two by now."

Paying more attention his things he responded nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it."

"By the way my name is Suzuna, Suzuna Taki" she extended her hand.

"Sena, Sena Kobayakawa. It's a pleasure."

"The Pleasure is all mine Sena."

"Well see you later, ask around if you want me."

Later on that night, now in the early morning...

"See you later Monta" said Sena as he began his walk home.

'I can't believe Hiruma got so much money from me tonight ' he thought as he walked the streets, in front of him he saw a female figure slightly ahead of him. 'What a brave woman, to walk by herself at this time of night.' He continued humming the tune from earlier tonight but was interrupted from his reverie by the burning of car tires. He turned to see a car speed past him then halt suddenly next to the woman in front of him.

Men emerged from the vehicle and the woman definitely didn't seem to want to enjoy their company. She turned to run and by the looks of it she wasn't going to get far. One of the men latched onto her but was once again sent flying. Sena knew better than to take on this bunch especially not knowing how many were in the car. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his revolver. The frightened female had gotten up from the floor and was hiding behind him. Two more stepped out of the car, both armed. Sena gritted his teeth. 'Here I thought I was going to play the super hero...turns out I'm going to be a super fool.' Weirdly enough the men just seemed to gather their fallen comrades, got back into the car and sped off. When the car was a distance off Sena turned to the woman he had miraculously saved.

"Are you alright?" said Sena still looking down the street to see if they didn't make a return trip.

"I think we need to stop meeting like this Mr. Kobayakawa." said a familiar voice.

Sena turned to see that it was Suzuna, the new singer from the club. "Do you enjoy being kidnapped?"

"No I don't!" she answered, a crimson blush across her face.

"The evidence says otherwise. But anyways I think we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Who knows when they might turn back. My place isn't far from here."

"Is it now? Aren't you a little bold? This is only the second date."

A blush ran across his face. "Da..Da..Date?"

"I'm just kidding Sena."

Sena regained his composure and began walking off. "This way."

"Hey wait up!" shouted Suzuna as she caught up with him and latched onto his arm.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed it, Bright Future will resume in the near future. Thank you once again for your patience. Yea, the lyrics I used for what Suzuna was singing come from Outkast ft Norah Jones - Take off Your Cool. All rights to that song belong to them


	19. Chapter 16: Unexpected

**Author's Note:** Yep, Bright Future is alive once again, hopefully a few more chapters will be punched out before my brain decides to take another vacation. Read and Enjoy

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unexpected**

"WOHOO ONIRO!"

"That's the fifteenth..."

"Good Game! Keep it up!"

"Let me correct myself...sixteenth person since I have been here to thank us about the game. And I have only been here for at least 15 minutes." stated Jin.

"Isn't that a good thing?" queried Shinji.

"It is, but I mean they were basically two blow out games. There wasn't any challenge in those teams really."

"You do have a point there. Nobody has been able to score on us since the year started. The defensive unit barely made a sweat...well except for the field goal they almost scored but that was special teams really."

"Aren't you on special teams?" chipped in Honami who was supposed to be sleeping on Shinji's lap.

"Oh yea I am.." said Shinji.

"Ass"

"So who are we playing next? Haven't checked the schedule as yet."

"It's a team that shouldn't cause any problems. If Geron was able to beat them convincingly I have no expectations whatsoever."

"But one should never underestimate an opponent." chipped in a meditating Bunta.

"I thought when you meditate your supposed to tune out the outer world.." commented Jin ignoring Bunta's comments.

"What if they have a superstar who is recovering from injury and makes his debut this week?"

"Or maybe he was suspended for a game or two..." added Honami once again.

Jin just rolled his eyes at the couple. "You two need to stop reading so much manga." The now awake Honami stuck her tongue out at Jin which caused Shinji to just shake his head.

"Heads Up!" came a shout from further down the "Field of Demons".

"I got it this time." said Jin coolly as he grabbed the wayward ball and threw it back to the sender. "It's a real blessing to the team that you don't play quarterback Massa."

Massa showed his middle finger to Jin as his response and went back to the scrimmage section of "The Field of Demons".

"Sorry about that, ball slipped while I was throwing it. Same plan Sojiro."

"Right"

"Down, Set.."

Sojiro was being marked by Locksley in their little scrimmage. "You really think you can keep up with me blondie?"

"I don't need to, as long as Massa is throwing the ball to you those deep routes of yours won't work on me."

"Talk is cheap Goldielocks."

"Hut..Hut..Hike!"

The teams' little lunch time scrimmages had become a normal for the students of Oniro, with some of the students becoming spectators to pass the time. They either cheered on the side they liked or laughed at the bumbles and mistakes that would come from players in positions they weren't used to.

Sojiro shot down the field leaving Locksley slightly behind him, he then cut inside as was the plan and waved to Massa to throw the ball, but with Massa being Massa the football sailed out of his hands and was going up and over. Sojiro could hear Locksley begin to laugh and sucked his teeth.

'I'm going to catch that damn ball.' He started to chase the ball but realized that he was going to run out of grass soon, so he leapt into the air and managed to bring down the ball in his clutches. He then realized that he was indeed off the field and was on a crash course with a passing student, the student had unfortunately stopped and was standing still, like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car. Sojiro cursed to himself and began to alter his landing, and landed in front of the student holding the ball over her head and contorting his body so that he wouldn't be touching her.

Sojiro let out a sigh of relief as he had avoided the collision, but it seemed that as the passerby snapped out of her trance she was surprised at seeing Sojiro's body so close to hers and jumped back in fright causing her to stumble over and her belongings to scatter all about the pavement.

By this time Locksley had caught up with Sojiro and tapped him on the shoulder. "Nice catch, shame it didn't count." He took the ball from Sojiro's hands. "I think this is ours now.". Sojiro didn't hear a word that Locksley had said to him as he was finally analyzing who he had bumped into. It seemed like a switch flipped on and a scanner replaced his eyes. "32C _beep _24 _beep_ 34-beep light brown eyes _beep_ succulent lips _beep_ tan complexion _beep_ Final Analysis..definitely gorgeous" The scan then ended and Sojiro snapped back to himself, seeing as how he was the one that caused the accident he began picking up the woman's belongings and handed them over to her.

"Sorry about that, got a little too carried away there" and then flashed his cool guy smile. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically but having manners she took some of the things he picked up.

"Thank you, very much."

Sojiro looked in his hands. "Umm I think you forgot a few things."

"No I haven't, your going to carry them."

This caused the cool guy look on his face to disappear and to be replaced by an expression that read "Repeat that for me?"

"What? You were the one who caused me to fall and hit the ground."

"No I didn't, you freaked out and stumbled by yourself."

"If a giant was falling towards you and when you opened your eyes the giant was still there wouldn't you be surprised?"

"Giant? I'm not a giant."

"Your way taller than me, therefore you are a giant. Now be my knight in shining armor and pick up those books."

Sojiro was shocked at the boldness of this woman he just met, and he was even more shocked as she actually began walking off expecting him to follow.

Who does she think she is..., a vein began to pump in Sojiro's head as she then motioned him to come with her finger. Sojiro fumed but got up and followed her.

"Oy Sojiro. Where are you going?" shouted Massa.

"Leave him alone, when he sees a girl he likes his mind goes on a one way street." stated Locksley. "Yo Jin, come down here."

"No way, I'm not going on Massa's side. I don't feel like maiming any spectators today."

"Fuck You Jin, I'm not that bad am I?" Massa turned around to see the spectators nodding, along with the other members of the team. "You all can bite me."

Sojiro couldn't believe that he was actually following this woman to wherever she was headed, but he was making the most of it.

"Will you please stop staring at my ass." Sojiro began to look towards the sky and mumbled. "It's nothing special to look at.."

"Is it really?" she then stopped and posed making her posterior stand out, which of course got Sojiro staring again. She then swung her hips and began walking again . "That's what I thought".

Sojiro cursed underneath his breath and continued following. After a few more minutes of walking "Where exactly are we going?"

"What's your name?" she asked completely ignoring him.

"Hinaga Sojiro, now where are we going?"

Ignoring his question once again. "Oh your THE Hinaga Sojiro, the campus heartthrob, the young man who every woman on campus would throw their lingerie at, the blue eyed Casanova." She then turned around walking backwards for a while scanning him up and down which caused a slight blush to run across Sojiro's face. "Hmmm I'm a little disappointed."

'Why you lil' b..'

"So what's your major?"

"Marketing, and for the last time where are we going?"

"You don't look like a marketing man, or are you going to woo over clients with that smile of yours."

"Yes, that is exactly my plan." replied Sojiro, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Now answer my question."

"Easy Soji, not knowing the destination makes the journey more exciting."

"Soji?"

"Yes Soji, and you should be happy that I'm letting you accompany me."

"This is not really me accompanying you, this is you abusing my kindness and ordering me to follow you."

"Either way, you should be happy. I don't order just anybody around."

"Oh I'm so thrilled. Watch me jump with joy." Sojiro did a mock leap. The strange woman couldn't help but giggle.

"Not bad Soji not bad."

Sojiro smiled cockily. "So mind telling me your name?"

"Yes I do actually. I don't know if your going to end up stalking me."

"Remember I'm THE Hinaga Sojiro, why would I stalk you?"

"Hmm you have a point, but there is a first time for everything. I will tell you that I'm in my third year though."

"And how is that going to help me?"

"It let's you, THE Hinaga Sojiro know that I'm his senior and that he should be happy I am having him carry my belongings."

Sojiro just rolled his eyes and chose not to comment. For the first time he looked at the textbooks, 'The Human Mind, Psychological Disorders, Psychology: The Brain and How It Doesn't Work. '.

"Psychology Major I see."

"Why yes Sherlock, brilliant deduction."

"Whatever.." was his reply. Sojiro couldn't help himself as he would now and again glance at her swaying hips as she walked.

"If you keep staring at my butt I'm going to start charging you."

Sojiro sucked his teeth and once again looked away, after catching a final glance.

"Finally we are here." she said.

"You can't be serious. You had me walk this unnecessary journey to reach the parking lot."

"Yep"

"We could have just walked through the biology complex and reached there about ten minutes ago."

"We could have, but then I wouldn't remember where my car is parked in this huge lot..and you wouldn't be able to get a look at all of this for fifteen minutes."

"You know what...whatever..let's find this car of yours as quickly as possible."

The strange woman then began to put on a sad face and pouted. "If you say mean things like that Soji I would think that you didn't like me" she then erupted in laughter and began walking off. Sojiro fumed once again and continued to follow her. After about two minutes of walking she finally stopped and walked up to a midnight blue Mitsubishi Evolution. The kits and decals on the car showed that it was properly cared for, which caused Sojiro to whistle unconsciously.

"Thank You" the woman said and opened the passenger door. "You can put those books on the seat right here. Sojiro made his way to the door, he had to restrain himself from just throwing the books into the seat and slamming the door but he managed to rest them down on the seat neatly.

"You are a true gentleman Soji." She then waved goodbye and went into her car.

Sojiro started to walk away from the car shaking his head as he did, he could hear the powerful engine in the vehicle as she started up the car. For some reason he turned around to look as she reversed out quite skillfully, and before she zoomed off she honked her horn at Sojiro.

"Psycho..."

* * *

Sojiro entered the entertainment room and flopped down on the couch next to Locksley who was currently engaged with the PS3.

"So, should I call you UPS or FedEx package delivery?"

Sojiro just glared at him. "You followed me?"

"How dare you accuse me of such a heinous crime my friend...it was Jin."

"Just shut up and pass me the other controller."

"So when is the first date?"

"Hopefully never..."

"She didn't look that bad, seemed to have a sweet innocent air about her"

"Looks can be deceiving my friend."

"So true, so true"

The following day...

"Muscles...sore...can't move..."

"Nobody told you to drop the ball in front of General Cross."

"Pain..."

"SOOOOJJJIIIIII" sang a voice from further down the "Field of Demons"

Everybody at the tree had puzzled expressions on their faces. "Soji?"

"Why lord why..." moaned Sojiro. 'Maybe if I ignore her...'

"SOOOOJIIIII" the voice sang out once again. He turned to look down the lawn, actually hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. He sighed when he saw that it was indeed his tormentor from yesterday. When he got up, the nickname clicked in everyone's heads, they looked at each other for confirmation then began laughing much to the dismay of Sojiro.

"How may I be of service to you today m'lady?"

As always she ignored his question and reached for his cellphone, once again causing a vein to form on Sojiro's forehead. She then put the cell back in its holster and walked off, but she turned around momentarily. "I don't believe in that wait for two days to call bull shit. I expect a call tonight, anytime between 8 and 1 o clock is appropriate." She spun around again and walked off leaving a shocked Sojiro who stood there watching her figure as she went further away. Then he heard a faint "Stop staring at my ass", this brought a smirk to his face. He took out his phone and searched through his contacts.

"Hashima Sabina huh..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yea, that was the latest installment of Bright Future, be patient the next chapter will be available soon...I mean it this time...I think. D.


	20. Chapter 17: Damn Right

**Author's Note:** Blame the break on school, assignments, final exams and stuff. Will update whenever I can, now enjoy the latest installment.

**Summary**: High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaime**r : Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Damn Right**

"Extra Extra Read All About It!" screamed Jin as he made his way up the "Field of Demons". The week had come and gone, and in a blink the weekend was over. They had played a match over the weekend which resulted in another victory for the Onis. The final score was 56-0, a complete slaughter of their in division opponents. Jin's assumption that their next opponent would not be challenging at all was correct as they dominated from the opening kick off to the final whistle.

"Come one, come all and witness the judgment of the football world..." Those presently underneath the seating area gave Jin a quizzical look as this was not in his character to be so jovial.

"I present to you Ladies and Demons in Gentlemen's clothing. The monthly magazine that summarizes all that goes on in the world we live and care about. I bring before you J-Col Football Monthly." Sojiro and Locksley than began to mock Jin's obvious excitement by making oohs and aahs with their eyes bright and bold. Shinji on the other hand reacted differently.

"I can't believe it's out already. How did you manage to get a copy of this so quickly Jin?" asked Shinji enthusiastically.

Seeing that somebody actually recognized the significance of the magazine caused Jin to regain his high spirits and ignore the brothers idiots. "A classmate of mine works in the local bookstore so as soon as it arrived I was able to get my hands on it."

"I don't want to kill your enthusiasm, but what is so special about J-Col Football Monthly?" asked Sena.

"J-Col is the premier college football magazine in Japan. They rank all aspects of the game, including teams and the individual positions. They give their insights to the seasons and their projections for each team. Since this is the first issue since the season has began, there should be their picks to win it all etc...."

Having heard this explanation their mock interest turned sincere as Sojiro and Locksley became curious of their ranking. In their eagerness they attempted to grab the magazine away from Jin but were beaten to the punch by Hiruma. The two blinked as the devil incarnate appeared out of nowhere and was beginning to flip through the pages. Everyone was taken back by his sudden appearance but quickly regained their composure and crowded round the offensive captain of the Oniro Oni's.

Hiruma wasted no time and flipped directly to the national rankings of the teams. "Kekeke"

"What the hell? We are ranked 9th in the nation?" exclaimed Sojiro.

"Fuu...That's much better than I thought we would receive" commented Akaba. Once again the crowd was shocked at the sudden appearance of the Defensive Unit's captain.

"Ninth though, aren't we undefeated and have yet to be scored on. How can we be placed so low?" asked Sena.

"It's because as Jin said there were pre season rankings and all of our opponents have not been in the top 20 tier of the tables. Meaning..."

"We beat up on worthless pieces of shit" added Hiruma. He then proceeded to revisit the previous page and took the time to scan the rankings which caused a toothy grin to emerge on his face." The fucking four eyes and the Duke are doing as good as expected."

Sena leaned in closer to see exactly what Hiruma was talking about, Kings University held second while Toussen was at third. By the looks of the table they had not dropped from their pre-season predictions. 'Well that is to be expected of Shin-san and Kid-san'

"Who is number one?" asked Shinji.

Jin peered over Hiruma and read from the book "Someplace called Ronin University. To summarize the author's comments, he is basically saying they are God's gift to football. An unstoppable defense led by the demi-god...", a small smile could be seen across Hiruma's face at this point. "Kongo Agon and the monstrous freshman linebacker by the name of Rikiya Gao." Sena couldn't believe what he had just heard; Gao and Agon were on the same team. Seeing the paleness of Sena's face Honami proceeded to poke him.

"Sena are you alright?" she asked, after the tenth poke and getting no response.

Sena then snapped out of his nightmare. "I'm fine" he replied lightly.

"Fucking shrimp you're still afraid of Agon after all this time?"

"I'm not afraid of Agon....just the fact that he and Gao are on the same team, it is a bit unnerving."

Hiruma didn't respond, instead he just laughed and proceeded to walk off leaving the others under the tree clueless about what happened. Sojiro decided to break the odd silence that fell. "Anyways, where is the good part?"

"And that would be?"

"The player rankings"

"Let me see". Jin flipped back towards the contents and then headed towards the player ranking section. He cleared his throat, "Well the number 1 quarterback presently is..."

"Nobody cares about that" interrupted Sojiro as grabbed the magazine from Jin and flipped through the pages to the wide receiver rankings. "Hmm let's see I'm number...WHAT!!!" exclaimed Sojiro. In his state of shock, he was unable to stop Jin from reclaiming the magazine and resting it on the table for everyone to see.

"Whoa Kyo's ranked at number 3!?" said Jin a little bit louder than usual. Kyo who was sleeping on top of one of the benches just rolled over and drifted further into his slumber.

"So what did Sojiro get?" asked Locksley who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Let's see..." Jin scrolled down the page then turned it. "He's ranked 7th..." Sojiro was now curled up and poking the tree, with fictional rain clouds floating over his head.

"Wow you suck Soji." stated Sabina. Once again everybody was taken back by the sudden appearance of Sojiro's "companion". "Says here that you fail to utilize your potential. You're unpredictable, unruly and undisciplined. They are shocked as why the coach doesn't bench you each game." As she read daggers continued to thrust themselves into his back, but being full of self confidence Sojiro easily recovered.

"What happened to my 3 touchdown, 165 Yard game on Saturday huh?"

"Well they said it was a bright spark on a so far tarnished career." flatly stated Sabina. Sojiro then returned to his previous position, curled up and poking at the tree trunk with the rain clouds floating over his head once again. Sabina then appeared by his side patting his head. "There there Soji, I don't think you suck as much as they say..."

Everyone around them sweat dropped and thought it would be the best idea to get back to reading. Sena at this point had gotten a better view of the magazine and was shocked to see who the number one receiver in all of Japan was. "Monta...."

Jin then decided to scan through all of the positions, telling all the members around where they were ranked. "Locksley congratulations you're the number 1 Tight End in the nation currently. Shinji your ranked number 4 at cornerback, yours truly is placed at number 3 and Sena you're tied for the number 1 spot."

"I'm number one?"

"Yea, you're tied with someone named Kaitani Riku."

'Tied with Riku...that's not too bad though.'

Jin then continued to flip through the book taking in all of the rankings and placements then he asked. "Have any of you guys heard of Seikuken University?"

"Not really." replied Shinji, Hitomi shook her head. The responses from all the others were the same. "Why do you ask?" queried Shinji.

"Well, they weren't ranked in the preseason whatsoever but they are one spot behind us. They have at least one person in the top 10 in every position but yet they weren't ranked in the preseason, not even in the top 30?"

"Well it happens every year that some teams perform well early in the season then fade to nothing as the bulk of the season comes along, especially when inter-divisional matches occur."

"That's true" replied Jin but he still felt a tinge of uneasiness as he looked over the team once again. 'Seikuken University huh?'

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"Missed the first bus so I had to wait a little while sorry."

"You couldn't have called and informed me?"

"I said I'm sorry Suzu. Now will you please inform me why you so suddenly called me to your campus?"

"No particular reason, except we're having some sort of competition and I need you to help me win."

"Suzu..."

"Come on Speedy. You can take the chance to show off and be the cool boyfriend I know you are."

"I don't know Suzu."

"Speedy Please"

"I'm..." Suzuna sighed she walked close to him and whispered in his air. Sena's face began to turn beet red, he looked at Suzuna who only nodded. Sena sighed, admitting defeat.

"So what exactly do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is use those wonderful legs of yours."

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be harder than I thought?"

"Don't worry this will be a breeze.'

Moments later....

"LIAR!" shouted two females simultaneously.

"You said you weren't going to bring him." once again shouted at exactly the same time.

"Hey Hiruma" said Sena non-chalantly.

"Mention a word of this to the guitar hero reject and I will torture you before I kill you" calmly stated Hiruma who then proceeded to blow a bubble. The duo simply watched as their girlfriends proceeded to argue with each other.

"Hmph fine, the agreement to split the prize is over."

"I don't mind at all since SENA is going to win."

"Let me correct your statement Suzuna as HIRUMA is going to win. He is after all the reigning champion."

Sena looked over towards Hiruma who then blew a bubble. "If you say one word." he popped the bubble. "I will kill you." Sena's face went pale and he gulped loudly.

"Ladies and Gentleman we the ladies of Alpha Psi Gamma welcome you to our annual Best Man Competition. As the old saying goes behind every great man is a greater woman controlling him. Since us Alphites are the greatest women to exist on the planet we only deal with great men. But as with everything there must be the greatest of the great and this competition does just that. It gives the winning lady bragging rights for the whole year. Now all competitors line up at the starting position, we are about to get things underway."

Sena scanned his fellow competitors and recognized another familiar face and decided to greet him. "So how did you manage to get into this Riku?"

"You could say I was awarded this honor. The sorority girls came to the football club and asked for volunteers, Kid-san then said it was a tradition for a freshman to participate which sounds to me like a lie but since everyone nominated me I ended up in this 'competition'"

The announcer then began to speak once again. "For those who don't know, mainly the new comers, these are the rules. There are 5 stations, upon completion of each stage you will receive a pass allowing you to head to the next station. The catch is there are a limited amount passes at the end of each station. Station one only has 5, Station 2 has 4 and u get the drift. The person holding the last pass is the winner of the competition and that's that. Now line up!"

"Good Luck to you man" offered Riku

"Same to you."

"On your mark! Get Set...Oh yea one more thing. Silly me, Anything Goes!" Sena looked down the line to see an all too familiar smile appear across Hiruma's face. "Now GO!" With that the ten participants shot off with of course Sena and Riku leading the pack and in the back of the pack taking his slow time was Hiruma.

"Now head to Station 1 everybody. There you will find 30 medium sized bean bags that are approximately 10 pounds each. The first 5 to move the bags from their starting position to the other side will receive the pass for the next round. Everyone knows strength is a good quality in a man well this just puts it to the test."

Sena and Riku were running side by side and looked at each other and then blazed off each determined to get the better of the other. Hiruma who was still behind them continued jogging at his moderate pace with an evil smirk across his face.

"We have a real treat this year ladies and gentlemen. The two new comers Sena and Riku are beginning to clear stage one at a blistering pace, looking back at the rest of the contestants they are all seeming to be having a hard time managing just one bag."

Hiruma just chuckled as he finally made it to the starting point, all the other contestants were struggling to lift the bags most of them barely were able to lift it off the ground.

"How the hell can ten pounds be so fucking heavy." said a contest as he strained in his attempt to lift the bag. Hiruma laughed to himself then proceeded to casually move his bags one at a time not worrying about Sena and Riku blazing ahead.

"This must be a record my lovely audience. Sena and Riku have finished moving their 30 bags and are barreling towards Station 2, the obstacle course. As every lady knows what's the point of having strength if you can't last for long. This station is the test of pure endurance, only the best will survive."

Sena and Riku came to a halt at the entrance of the obstacle course. "This was made by them?" asked Sena nervously. In front of him was indeed an obstacle course, a flat area simply called the mine field, mountain climbing followed by a leap of faith down the other side and lastly the final test of agility. A corridor adorned with swinging logs and pits that reveal themselves periodically.

"Try to keep up this time Sena." Riku dove straight into the challenge, dashing through the mine field in no time at all and headed towards the 'mountain', but Sena was not too far behind him.

'Looks like it was just a joke, they wouldn't really put....' then in the background a loud explosion could be heard. Sena turned his neck around slowly to see a crater with a figure lying unconscious in the middle of it. Hiruma was now making his way through the mine field without any sense of urgency whatsoever with the same smile plastered on his face.

"I thought we planted balloons filled with paint...where did that explosion come from." whispered the announcer to her assistant who in turned just shrugged her shoulders. She then picked up her loud speaker once again. "These two must really have something to prove as they are steam rolling through this obstacle course. They are making the champ from last year look bad as he simply looks as if he's on a stroll." The announcer then paused but then realized that Sena and Riku were heading towards station number three. "All I have got to say is that however their ladies manage these two is beyond me. They have now destroyed the obstacle course and headed towards the third station. Station three will now prove to us if these guys are all brawn and no brain. At station three the four surviving contestants will try to move the tiles on the floor to replicate the picture in front of them, the glorious symbol of our sorority."

'Of all the puzzles it had to be this type.' Sena sighed as he started his task. He looked over at Riku who was making some headway. 'Well I only have to beat one person so it shouldn't be so bad.' Sena was making progress with his puzzle when the other man arrived, he could see the joy on the young man's face as he realized what the next challenge was. Sena began to become nervous as the newcomer just began shifting his pieces frantically as if he had managed to solve the puzzle already.

'Relax and focus, you just have to beat the one person' Sena's eyes widened as Hiruma came to the station with his trademark grin still across his face. In a matter of seconds Hiruma moved about two tiles and was finished. Sena sweat dropped as the demon incarnate cackled and started walking off to the next station.

"GOT IT!" exclaimed Riku as he managed to solve the puzzle. Sena panicked for a second then came up with an idea. Using his speed he began moving the tiles around and every few seconds stopped to see if he was right and after a few tries he was off. Sena still found it strange that the other contestant who seemed to have the puzzle solved was still struggling.

"What the hell! This puzzle isn't the same as the others. What the hell is this demon face doing on it huh?" he heard the contestant shout. Sena felt an all too familiar chill run down his spine as he heard the contestant complaining to the officials. Sena turned around to see that the officials themselves had no clue how that appeared.

"Well it seems there was a problem at station three but since this is live, the show must go on! Getting back to business it seems that the final three are making their way to the fourth station. How great can a man be if he can't remember those special moments that he and his even greater half shared? If you're asking what does this have to do with the challenge well then your obviously not that bright. At station four the three contestants will have to answer five questions hand selected from the organizing committee. These questions are simple, the two with the best score out of five will move on."

Sena finally made his way to station three only to see that Hiruma and Riku were each sitting at a desk with paper and pen in hand waiting for him. The volunteer at the station ushered him into his seat.

"I'm sure you heard the explanation just now. So contestants ready...begin!" she rotated the board around to reveal the five questions. Seeing the questions Hiruma and Sena seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, but a look of shock appeared on Riku's face.

"Hey this isn't fair at all!" he shouted.

"Why is that Riku-kun?"

"How am I supposed to write down where we first kissed if I'm not even dating this girl?"

"Well that's not our problem. Your counterpart submitted an answer and it's definitely not 'we have never kissed' "

"You have got to be kidding me, but that's not it alone. How am I supposed to know her favorite food, her birthday, or her turn on if I just met her today?"

"Not our problem."

Sena felt sorry for Riku but continued to fill out his answers, throughout the remaining five minutes Riku proceeded to knock his head on the desk and whispers of "It's not fair" were heard from time to time.

"Time's up" the volunteer quickly grabbed the answer sheets and scanned them, she didn't bother to read Rilku's own as he didn't make any attempt whatsoever and was continuing his cranium assault on the table in front of him.

"The results are in and the last two contestants moving on to the final round are the reigning champ Hiruma and the record setting new comer Sena! Who both by the way answered all five questions correctly." spoke the announcer into her loudspeaker. "Now the last station has nothing at all to do with skill or physical prowess and nothing at all to do with brain power. This last station simply has to do with pure luck. At the last station the two will face off in a simple game of Blackjack the person closest to 21 well you know wins."

Sena and Hiruma made their way over to the station and sat down and the dealer proceeded to assign them their cards. Sena looked at his cards and asked for a hit, he calculated in his head again and asked for another. Hiruma on the other hand didn't even look at his cards at all but still had that grin of his on his face.

Sena who looked in his hand felt extremely confident. "I'm sorry Hiruma but I think I win". He revealed his cards to see the tally of twenty-one. The confidence which Sena had quickly vanished as Hiruma's grin grew even wider. He turned over his cards to reveal that he had indeed received black jack.

"And the winner of this year's Alpha Psi Gamma's Greatest Man Challenge is the reigning champion Hiruma Youichi!" The announcer who had made her way over to the final station held Hiruma's hands up in victory. Sena started to feel bad about losing as he really didn't like disappointing Suzuna, but he was suddenly caught off guard as Suzuna glomped onto his shoulder and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Didn't I lose?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why is that? I thought you wanted first place?"

"Not at all. The plan was for you and Hiruma to come first and second no matter what order."

"But you were just arguing with Mamori-nee..."

"That was just a performance to make sure you guys would compete to your fullest."

"Once again I am a victim to your schemes."

"Don't say that Speedy" she then proceeded to straddle Sena and ran her fingers on his chest. "I'm still going to keep my promise" she whispered seductively in his air, causing a blush to run across Sena's face.

The announcer coughed loudly to interrupt the two. "Now who am I supposed to make the reservations out to? You Suzuna or put them in Sena's name."

'Reservations?'

"Either would suffice Akane." The announcer nodded and went headed towards Hiruma and Mamori.

"Reservations?"

"Oh yea, the runner up prize was a weekend getaway at a ski resort."

"So what was the first prize?"

"A trip to Hawaii."

"So...explain to me why it doesn't bother you that I came second again?"

"Because either way I was going to give Mamori-nee the trip and keep the ski resort passes."

"Why?"

"That Speedy...is...a...secret" said Suzuna who stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"Hmmmmm" Sena looked over at the winning couple who seemed to be enjoying the moment, well Mamori anyways as she clung to Hiruma's side. One thing Sena noticed was the Hiruma didn't seem to be bother at all.

On their way home...

"Hiruma can I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"How did you know your hand if you never looked at it?"

That all too familiar grin of Hiruma placed itself on his face. "Kekeke, shrimp if I told you one too many times. Devils don't ask Lady Luck for favors" said Hiruma as he revealed the stack of cards in his pocket. Sena simply shook his head and laughed at his teammate, all the problems that the other contestants ran into finally coming together in his mind.

"Anything to see her smile. Right Hiruma?" he asked sincerely

"Damn right shrimp, damn right."

* * *

**Author's Note**: That was the latest installment, enjoyed writing this chapter especially the last part. Constructive criticism and hails are always welcomed. Until next time.

Sena was about to ask another question but decided to let it go and enjoy the bus ride home.


	21. Chapter 18: Bonds

**Author's Note:** Forgive me if it seems a little short, didn't want to get into too many details of the next chapter...don't kill me =p

**Summary:** High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Bonds**

"If you aren't on the bus in ten minutes consider yourself left and suspended for the next two games. I am not a man of tardiness and neither are those playing for my team. So get your gear and get on!" barked General Cross. Here it was another Saturday, which meant another glorious day of football.

"Our first away game for the season, wonder if this will matter in the rankings?" queried Shinji; unfortunately General Cross overheard this.

"Rankings are not important. What is important is that we make it to the stadium on time, get ourselves prepared and win this game. I could care less if we are ranked last in the nation as long as we are winning. Do I make myself clear gentleman?!"

"Yes SIR!" shouted the team in unison.

"The General seems more pumped up than usual don't you think?" said Sojiro as he made his way to the back of the bus.

"Yep, the vein on his neck is showing and you haven't even touched the ball yet Sojii." teased Locksley.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted in reply, but this of course caused everybody in the bus to shout out his acquaintance's pet name for him. Sojiro screamed and headed for his window seat causing everybody to break out into laughter. Sena had found himself sitting next to Kyo on the bus with Shinji and Jin seated behind him. Hiruma and Akaba were seated at the front along with General Cross going over last moment preparations.

"I hear we're going up against former teammates of yours Sena"

Sena turned his head to look at Jin to respond. "Yea, all of them are on the offensive line so you guys won't be dealing with them as much."

"Will they be a problem for Massa and the others?"

"Individually the only one that would stand out is Juumonji, but when they gel as a unit they can open up any hole. I can attest to that seeing as Juumonji was my lead blocker on many occasions."

There was a smile on Jin's face. "Looks like we may have a challenge on our hands this weekend."

Everybody nodded except Kyo who just yawned and proceeded to drop asleep before the bus even began to move. This caused everybody to blink in shock.

"This guy is our best receiver?" said Jin who ignored Sojiro's shouts.

"Once he is awake on the field I guess that's all that matters." stated Shinji.

Then suddenly the General stood up and began counting the heads of those in the bus. "We are all present and accounted for, head out driver." The team bus adorned in the school's colors of black and red with a face of an oni printed on the front roared it's engines and drove off. As the bus made it's way through the parking lot, students who came onto the campus cheered them on as it passed.

"How long is this drive?" asked Sena.

"About an hour barring traffic." replied Shinji.

After a few minutes passed those who weren't listening to music were chatting away idly, that was until they heard a car horn blare behind them. Everybody looked at each other to see if they had a clue about what was going on. That was everybody except Sojiro who was silently praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. Jin opened his window and looked outside to see what exactly was the matter, he pulled his head back in and had a wide grin on his face.

"Oh Sojii, I think your girlfriend is trying to get your attention."

By this time Sojiro was sinking into his chair and everybody else was looking out of their windows as well.

"I think you should slow down Sabina-san." pleaded Suzuna who was in the backseat.

"Slow down? I'm not driving fast."

"I think you're a little close to the speed limit..." chipped in Mamori

"You want to see speed limit huh?" Sabina put her glasses on her face and branded an evil smirk across her face. "You want speed, here it is!" Sabina pressed down on the gas and changed gears. She swung into the next lane and drove up besides the bus honking. Sena looked over to see Suzuna face mouthing the words "Save Me" . Sena only sweat-dropped and waved goodbye to her as Sabina accelerated once again.

"Wohoo!" screamed Hitomi who had insisted on riding shotgun, her reason now obviously clear. Mamori whispered to Suzuna. "I think we are in car with two crazy people.." Suzuna could only nod her head in agreement as Sabina pushed down on the gas pedal and swung back into the lane overtaking the bus. She pushed her head out of the window and shouted to the driver.

"You drive too slow old man!" and zoomed off into the horizon.

Everybody on the bus was still in shock and awe at what had just transpired. General Cross was the first to break the silence by saying "Nice selection there " causing the bus to erupt into laughter once again at the expense of Sojiro who was taking it pretty well.

"Laugh it up fellas laugh it up!"

About forty minutes later...

"Look alive men." ordered General Cross as they made their way through Daiymo University's gates. Everybody took in the campus as they navigated their way towards the football stadium. The buildings looked as if they came right out of ancient Japan but yet it maintained a modern flair. The closer the got to the stadium, the crowd of students heading towards the game grew thicker and thicker. The school colors of red and gold were prevalent along with marks of Daiymo Destroyers or DD for short painted on every poster board and sign. In a few minutes they arrived at the battle site, unlike Oniro's football stadium, Daiymo was a dome made to look like palaces and homes of royalty. As the bus passed through the parking lot it had to slow it's speed due to pedestrians of Daiymo not wanting the bus to pass despite the constant honking off the vehicle's horn.

"This is what you call loyal fans." stated Sojiro as fans of Daiymo made rude gestures towards the bus.

"I think they just don't like you that's all Sojii." Sojiro rolled his eyes at Locksley's remarks.

A few minutes later and the bus was parked at the visitors entrance and the home crowd were more than welcoming. A chorus of boos and jeers wailed as the athletes stepped out through the door. Everyone made their way to the visitor's entrance and to the visitors' locker room as quickly as possible ignoring the fans and their antics. Well all except for Sojiro and Locksley who decided to provoke those waiting by bowing and giving mock signs of appreciation. That was until they felt the glare of death from General Cross.

Everyone was in the locker room placing their gear on and becoming mentally prepared. At this point in time the General made his entrance and everyone ceased what they were doing.

"I'm not going to talk long because everything that was to be said was said in the team meetings. This is an opponent that should not be taken lightly. I will not say anything as foolish as not allowing them to score for they have the talent to do exactly that. Leave everything out on the field, there is no point in bringing it back in this locker room. Good luck on the field gentleman. Let's go." The General turned and made his way towards the tunnel, followed shortly by the team he coached. The look of focus and determination were branded on their faces. As the team ran out of the tunnels the expected boos and jeers were flung at them.

Sena stopped momentarily and looked around the stadium, for some reason his heart was racing as if this was his first game. The atmosphere was completely different, it was as if the sea of red and gold was meant to intimidate those who opposed them on the field and honestly it was a little bit overwhelming. Then Sena heard the chants of Oniro, they were not as loud as those of Daiymo but they were enough for him. He searched the stadium and saw that a small contingent of Oniro fans had made the journey along with them to support the team. He felt his heart start to beat normally and made his way across the field. As the teams began to warm up, Sena looked to see three figures making their way across mid-field. Taking up his helmet he began walking to greet them.

"Yo Sena" said Juumonji and similar greetings were made from Toganou and Kuroki.

"Juumonji, Toganou, Kuroki, it's going to be weird playing against you guys."

"Sure as hell will."

"That's for sure."

"Just do me one favor Sena." said Juumonji as he extended his hand towards Sena. "No holds barred" Sena grabbed his hand and shook it firmly nodding in agreement. Juumonji looked behind Sena . "The same goes for you Hiruma, but I shouldn't need to ask that."

Sena looked behind to see Hiruma standing there with his machine gun casually lying on his shoulder. Hiruma offered no response but gave his evil grin. The former teammates nodded at each other and headed to their respective teams. The bond they once shared as teammates was about to be broken and a new bond as rivals was about to be formed.

The two teams were huddled on opposite ends of the field, each surrounding one of the members of their teams. Hiruma stood in the middle of the Oni's who were their away uniform, predominantly black.

"What are we gonna do?!" shouted Hiruma.

"Kill Them!" the team responded.

"What ?!"

"Crush Them!"

"What?!?"

"Kill Them!"

"What?!?"

"Crush Them!!"

On the other side the opposing quarterback was pumping his team up for the battle ahead of them.

"Where are we?!?"

"Our House!"

"What are we going to do?!?"

"Protect it!"

"Do What?!"

"Protect it!!"

"Why?"

"Cuz This is our house!"

"What?!?!"

"Our Hose!"

"What?!!!"

"Our House!!

The volume coming from the teams chanting seemed to escalate and the crowd, they began to feel the energy coming from the two teams and the stadium erupted in a roar once again. Shouts of Daiymo and even Oniro began to echo throughout the building as the audience awaited the start of the game.

* * *

"Finally our seats" said Mamori with a sign of relief.

"If I had known it would be this much of a hassle to find our seats I would have driven faster." stated Sabina calmly. Suzuna and Mamori looked pale in the face when she said that.

"Drive faster...." The close calls they had on their drive to Daiymo University flashed in Suzuna's mind causing her to cringe at the thought of driving with Sabina once again.

"I thought you guys decided not to come." said a voice from behind the girls. Hitomi and Sabina had no clue who the person was but the face was recognizable by Mamori and Suzuna.

"How are you doing Katsuko Konjo." said Mamori, Suzuna offered a hug as a way of greeting her. Mamori turned around to introduce Sabina and Hitomi who greeted the tomboyishly dressed girlfriend of Juumonji. As they began to be seated and talk amongst themselves Suzuna proposed the question.

"How much do you think Oniro is going to win by today?"

"I don' t think by much, probably a field goal. I hear that Daiymo's defense is one to reckon with." replied Mamori

"Enough to stop Yo-nii on offense?" asked Suzuna.

"I never said that, but they might cause him some problems."

"It's not the defense alone that you should be worried about." chipped in Katsuko. This caused all of the girls to pay attention to what she had to say. She then pointed to a player still warming up on the sidelines. "See that man over there? That's the running back Gintama Nago, he is the complete opposite of Sena where as he uses raw power to break through tackles and he has been known to drag players along with him." She then motioned her hands to another individual, he was still sitting on the bench with his helmet to his side. "That's the quarterback, he doesn't have the intellect as Hiruma but his accuracy is far superior he simply doesn't make mistakes."

"Pfft, it doesn't matter anything that comes into the secondary will be stopped by Shinji" chimed Hitomi.

"Not if Juumonji is running up field to block him."

"Like I said, Shinji will stop it!" The two girls exchanged glares at each other, electricity forming due to the tension. Each girl trying to make the other one give in but being equally stubborn they both hmmphed and turned around.

Trying to break the tension, "It looks like Oniro's ball to start the game." said Suzuna.

On the field the teams were lined up to start the game off, the referee blew the whistle and the Daiymo's kicker sailed the ball high into the air.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yep that was the latest installment of Bright Future. How will the match turn out? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Bright Future!!


	22. Chapter 19: Don't Call It A Comeback

**Author's Note**: Hey there once again it's another installment of Bright Future. Tried a new way to write the actual matches, if you the users dont like it I will go back to the drawing board. Also would like to mention that Satoshi is the name of the Daiymo's Quarterback, because for some reason I never mentioned his name in the last chapter, weird I know. So read and enjoy...criticism always welcomed.

**Summary:** High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaimer **: Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 19**: **Don't Call It A Comeback**

"Oniro! Oniro! Oniro!" chanted the visitors as the ball sailed towards their best kick returner. Shinji caught the ball at the one-yard line and made his way up field. With a few blocks he was able to break past the twenty-yard line and a stiff arm later he was dragged down at the 28-yard line.

As Shinji made his way over to the sidelines the General congratulated him. "Nice return Yamato." As the offense made their way onto the field the General nodded in Hiruma's direction and in return Hiruma returned a toothy smile. The offense was already set up by the time Hiruma made his way onto the field.

"Set-Set-Hike-Hike!" Hiruma took the snap and stepped back into the pocket. "Ya-ha!" He stretched his arm back and then launched a laser down the field. Sojiro was making his way down the field, surprisingly his defender was almost in stride but it was more than enough space for Sojiro to make that catch. That was until he saw out of the corner of his eye the deep safety coming in the assist the corner.

"Pass Incomplete!" said the referee as he blew the play dead.

Hiruma had a smirk on his face as he came into the huddle. "IS21R, on 3...break!" The Oniros came out in the I-formation, Hiruma took the time to scan the defense and nothing seemed to be out of place. "Set...Set...Set..Hut..Hut..Hike...Hike..Hike!" The play ran fluidly, the offensive line was holding it's own and Hiruma was able to hand off the ball. Sena secured the ball and made his way, breaking left with Locksley taking the blocking assignment. Sena was able to get to the edge but only five yards up, the secondary had honed in upon him. Sena found it strange that he wasn't able to see a path, well at least until it was too late.

"6-yard gain! 3rd and 4." announced the referee.

The smile was still on Hiruma's face as he came into the huddle once again. "SPAH85L...on 2...break" Hiruma stood tall as the offense line set itself. Realizing that there was time to spare he decided to give the defense a thorough scan and took note of every detail. "Set...Hut...Hike..Hike!" Hiruma dropped back and faked the handoff to Sena, the defense bit but not enough. Even thought it was more than enough for Kyo to get the step on his defender. As Hiruma was about to throw the pass ,but held back as he realized the linebackers waiting and watching for him to throw the ball. Since there was no option Hiruma was forced to throw the ball out of bounds stopping the play. It was three and out and the punt team were coming onto the field, Hiruma began to take off his helmet as he made his way to the sidelines.

"Rough outing."

"Shut up you rock star reject. Just make sure they don't get anywhere." said Hiruma as he walked over to General Cross and began to discuss their plans for when they received the ball once again.

Back in the stands...

"Go Shinji!!' screamed Hitomi.

"Go Juju!!" shouted Katsuko in response.

The two girls then began to glare daggers at one another, which caused Suzuna who was unfortunately stuck in the middle to play the role of peacekeeper. Mamori felt sorry for her friend but decided that was not one battle she was going to get involved with.

As the offense took to the field the stadium roared once again, their flags waving and chants of Daiymo echoed in the dome.

"Talk about an intimidating atmosphere." muttered Jin to himself as he waited for the offense to get underway.

"Run! Run!" barked Akaba as he scanned their formation, there was no deep threat on the field. It was exactly as Akaba had guessed, he watched as Haniro Satoshi handed the ball deftly to their running back.

'There was no wasted motion at all.' Akaba rushed in but watched as Jin was already ahead of him. It was surprising how easily Daiymo offensive line was opening up a gap. Jin made initial contact but was being dragged. Reacting quickly, "Spider Venom!". After gaining two more yards, Nago was finally brought down.

"7 yard gain!" shouted the referee as he whistled the play dead.

As Oniro's defense was conversing it could be seen that Jin was rubbing his mid-section.

"I told you that you should do more core work in the gym." commented Shinji.

"I would have to be in the gym all day to be able to withstand the impact of that guy."

"Wuss.." added Diatsu.

"Why don't you try it huh D?"

"You know that's not a bad idea." added Akaba.

"Huh?" asked the two of them in unison.

"Simply, D your only mission is to keep an eye on Nago. You should be able to take care of your blocker right." continued Akaba

"Consider it done."

The team proceeded to line up in their formation and waited on the ball to be snapped. Diatsu was looking, staring at the opponent in front of him.

"Remember to tell me how it feels will you?"

"What you are you talking about?"

"This!" the ball was snapped and Diatsu had timed it perfectly. He was able to get the jump on his assignment and made quick work of him. He managed to get into the backfield and grabbed a hold of Nago. Diatsu was still surprised at how difficult it was to slow him down let alone stop him, thankfully the rest of his teammates were able to assist him.

"2 yards gained on the play!"

"Ok, I take it back your not as much of a wuss as I originally thought." stated Diatsu. Jin just smirked and waited on the offense to break out of their huddle.

"Be careful" ordered Akaba as they broke their conversation to line up. Akaba noticed that there were two receivers on the field, they had switched formation.

"Don't Bite on the run!" shouted Akaba as the ball was being snapped but it was too late. Most of the players had bought into the run as Nago broke left only to be found that he didn't have the ball at all. 'Shit!' Akaba decided if he didn't reach the quarterback in time they would be getting an earful on the sideline. He rushed towards the quarterback but was held up by none other than Juumonji. Akaba was trying to get the advantage over Juumonji using his center of gravity but since they faced each other more than once he was purposely shifting his weight. As Satoshi threw the ball all Akaba could do was watch it whiz by his head.

"Pass incomplete! 4th and 1." shouted the referee. Akaba was fortunate enough to see out of the corner of his eye the spectacular play Shinji made. He had recovered quicker than expected and had to do a full out stretch to knock the ball out of the receiver's hands. As the defense made their way over to the sidelines Shinji received many congratulations on a play well done.

"Yamato! Your on kick return duty!" barked the General causing Shinji to rush back onto the field.

"1st Down!" _WHISTLE_ "2nd and 5!" _WHISTLE_ "3rd and 2" _WHISTLE_ "4th and 2!"

Hiruma came over to the side of the field, a smile still on his face. "What are you smiling about?" asked Akaba as he prepared to go on the field once again after another three and out.

"Kekeke, pay attention to the game, fucking rocking star wannabe"

Akaba stood on the field, the rest of the defense around him. "You know what to do, Diatsu remember your assignment." he ordered. Diatsu just nodded and assumed his position.

"So how did it feel?"

"Fuck you."

"Aww it's nice to see that you care." The ball was then snapped, "Sorry.." Diatsu proceeded to mow over his blocker, as he was about to push him to the ground he gained assistance from Toganou.

"You were saying?"

Diatsu growled and tried his best to defeat the combination and get to Nago but he was only able to grab his shirt as he broke through. Jin and Akaba who were currently engaged broke free from the blockers and made their way to stop Nago.

"15 yard gain, First Down!"

"That's the largest anybody has gained on us for the whole season" stated Jin.

"Yea and they earned it too, didn't see the double team coming." said Diatsu

"I think it's about time we put a little pressure on the quarterback, Shinji blitz him."

As they lined up once again, Diatsu continue to taunt his opposing number once again. Akaba had assigned Jin to cover Shinji's mark. Akaba stared directly into the eyes of Satoshi and unfortunately they gave away nothing. Further examining his face he swore he could see Satoshi smiling but chose to ignore it.. As the play got underway Akaba felt an uneasy feeling creep into his gut, so he made sure that everyone was covered. Shinji did as instructed and blitzed the quarterback in attempt to sack him. Diatsu smiled as he kept the two linesmen busy and also when he saw Shinji avoid Nago's attempt to stop him. Shinji lunged in for the tackle but Satoshi had a quicker draw than thought and was able to dump the ball off to Nago who had the whole sideline to himself.

"Go TNT!!" roared the crowd as the running back charged down the field breaking tackles and eventually being downed on the 38 yard line of Oniro. As he got up from the tackles he threw his hands in the air to pump the crowd up and he did succeed in his efforts. The stadium roared as they celebrated the almost 30 yard gain.

"That was my fault, never should have called the blitz." apologized Akaba.

"Well that is the risk with a blitz if we don't reach in time a big play can happen." stated Jin he then slammed his fist together. "Now they are not reaching this end zone. This drive ends here!" he roared. The exact sentiments resounded in the rest of the team. As they broke their huddle determination could be seen in their eyes as they were going to limit the damage done by the Destroyers' offense. On the next play Diatsu was able to stop Nago at the line of scrimmage, followed by a deflected pass by Jin. Unfortunately Nago was able to gain eight yards and placed them in field goal range, and the Destroyers took full advantage of it by placing one through the uprights.

"I guess you guys aren't invincible after all." commented Hiruma as the defense made their way off the field.

"You better show us that you're even worth defending" replied Akaba as they watched the Daiymo's kicker place the ball in the back of the end zone resulting in a touchback.

"Kekeke" Hiruma had a huge smile on his face and walked onto the field with the rest of the team following behind him.

"Listen up and listen good. SGHBD21. If you don't get a first down you midget there will be hell to pay." said Hiruma in the huddle, his eyes a blaze with a sinister glow. Sena gulped loudly and received touches of condolences from the rest of the offense. "Now on 3..break!"

"Set..Hut...Hut...Hut...Hike..Hike...Hike!" the ball flew into Hiruma's hands. Hiruma dropped back into the pocket, the defense decided to apply extra pressure from the secondary as the two extra rushers came in Hiruma smirked and handed the ball off to Sena. The path developed in front of his eyes and in a flash he passed the line of scrimmage and was blazing towards the end zone. Sena zipped pass one, delivered a surprising stiff arm to the next and initialized the Devil Bat Ghost.

"He's at the 30...the 40...the 50...and he's brought down at the 45!" shouted the announcer. Jeers and boos echoed through the stadium drowning out the smaller Oniro section who were enjoying the play by Sena.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." shouted Sojiro back in the huddle as he knocked Sena on his helmet.

"Kekeke, now SIHBCL21.. On one, break!" the huddle dispersed and everybody lined up in their respective positions. Hiruma now stood above Bunta, he wiped his fingers and bent down to receive the snap. "Hike!". the defense was caught off guard slightly but as Sena made his way through the line of scrimmage the secondary reacted quickly enough with two defenders closing in on him. Sena managed to dodge the two but was caught by a third defender coming in to assist.

"8 yard gain, 2nd and 2!" announced the referee as the play was whistled dead once again.

"Let's say we give them a little surprise don't ya?" said Hiruma as an evil smirk dawned on his face causing the other members to feel a bit uneasy. All those except for Sena who was used to Hiruma's 'behavior'. "IFFA85S...on 5,break!" Hiruma glowed with evil intent as he came out of the huddle. As he bent down to receive the snap he scanned the defense. "Down...set...set...set...hut..hike..hike..hike!" Hiruma dropped back and placed the ball in Sena's hands. "Go Eyeshield 21!" he commanded as Sena made his way towards the line of scrimmage. That's when his smile grew way more intensely. As the defense reacted to the run, Sena halted his progress suddenly and threw the ball back to Hiruma. Hiruma quickly scanned the field. 'Shit', the defense hadn't fallen for it completely as Kyo was still double-teamed. Hiruma smiled and drew his hand back and launched a laser down the field.

"Hiruma Youichi launches a missile down the field, but it doesn't seem that anybody is even remotely near that. Hold on, its number 81, Hinaga Sojiro he's at full stretch and the pass is...caught!! The pass is caught! Can you believe it, this young man just caught this laser of a pass with one freaking hand. You only see this kind of awareness in the pros, he was able to drag not one but two of his toes along the end zone before collapsing out of bounds. I'm still in shock folks, that was one was definitely for the highlight reel."

Sojiro held onto the ball as he ran towards the bench. He looked at the Oniro fan section behind them and tossed the ball towards Sabina.

"You don't suck as much Sojii!" she shouted in response as she caught it. Sojiro just shook his head and started to pump up the crowd up with his antics.

"Well ladies and gentleman its deep into the second quarter. Only 5 minutes remaining on the clock and our Destroyer's take to the field once again. How will they respond to Oniro's charge down the field?"

"We are not going into the half down!" shouted Satoshi on the sidelines. His team erupted with enthusiasm and the stadium followed suit. Running on the adrenaline generated by the crowd's cheers, Akira's booming kick was returned to their thirty-five yard line. Satoshi took to the field, his eyes filled with determination. Oniro's defense was applying pressure but Satoshi remained calm in the pocket. He was making passes that only his receivers could catch and nothing too fancy. This combined with the bruising run of Nago, the Destroyer's were making a drive deep into Oniro's territory.

"Jin!!" screamed Akaba as he rushed to assist his teammate in taking down Nago. After a few more yards are gained they finally accomplished bringing him to the floor.

"We have to apply pressure to the quarterback. He's simply picking us apart."

"Show blitz and drop back into zone." ordered Akaba.

Their defensive scheme didn't work as Satoshi dumped the ball off to Nago on running back screen and was able to force his way towards the goal line.

"TOUCHDOWN DESTROYERS!!! The explosive combination of Nago and Satoshi does it again. They bullied their ways up the field and scored with only two seconds remaining in the half." The noise in the dome was deafening as Satoshi, and the Hah Brother's made their way off the field and the extra point was placed through the uprights. As the kick return was brought down at thirty-yard line the whistle blew to end the half.

"Ladies and Gentleman. We have one heck of a match on our hands. The score 10-7 in favor of our Destroyers. But we can't count out the explosive power of the Oniro Oni's. I personally cannot wait for the halftime to end. Bands hurry up, the quicker you get on the quicker you get off got it!"

In Oniro's locker room...

The General stood inside the locker room his calm composure seeming to calm the restlessness in the team.

"This is the first time we have even been scored on, let alone finding ourselves in the position to be losing. But this game is still ours if we want it...do we want it?"

"YES SIR!!"

"That's what I like to hear. Now listen to the adjustments..."

* * *

"Well it's the beginning of the second half and the kick off is just seconds from the start." boomed the announcer.

"I can't believe the guys are actually losing." commented Suzuna as she rested her head on the seat in front of her.

"It's only one half, knowing Hiruma, Akaba and of course Sena they won't let it end like this." replied Mamori.

"I know that, just didn't expect them to be this good. Well at least not their defense." said Suzuna.

"Told you so" teased Katsuko, causing Hitomi to stick her tongue out at her.

"Oooh look the game is about to start." added Suzuna as she attempted to diffuse the current situation.

The half started off with Akira launching another screamer into the left corner of the field, the Oniro special teams used their speed advantage and quickly closed in on the kick returner and brought him down at Daiymo's 18-yard line. Satoshi and the Destroyer's offense took to the field again, confidence oozing from them as they knew that Oniro had no response for their meticulous attack. And as they finished the first half they started the second half just the same. Satoshi started to dissect the defense again with quick short passes and Nago did the rest by bruising his way up the field. With the ball now on the 50 yard line the Oniro defense seemed to have had enough.

"So what do you say we show them what we are made of." said Akaba.

"I was wondering what took you so long." responded Jin as he cracked his neck.

On the next play Satoshi began scanning the defense, he noticed that they had indeed changed their formation. 'It doesn't matter'. Satoshi received the ball and proceeded to scan the field quickly, but the pressure in the pocket was greater than before. That was when he felt this cold shiver down his spine as if the grim reaper was behind him. A large hand was reaching towards him as the person barreled his way through the scrimmage.

'Shit!' Satoshi panicked and threw the ball to the side over the head Nago resulting in an incomplete pass. Back in the huddle Satoshi seemed a bit unnerved and decided to go with a safe option.

"You think you got his attention?" asked Diatsu.

As Jin saw them going with a dominant running formation, "Yeah, I think so."

On the resulting two plays Nago busted through the center for a first town putting them on the thirty-eight yard line.

"So is it my turn to scare him?" asked Diatsu.

"Do as you please. He's starting to become predictable now. Just move in the line a little." replied Akaba

"Got ya."

Satoshi once again felt that unnerving feeling creeping in on him, he scanned the defense's formation and didn't notice anything strange. Satoshi called for the snap and the play was under way, he handed the ball over to Nago who made a b-line for the line of scrimmage. As he made his way through the line of scrimmage a familiar face popped up and greeted him with a surprisingly strong tackle halting him instantaneously. In a matter of minutes the rest of the line swarmed to his location and brought him down. On the next play Nago once again barreled his way for a three-yard gain but that was all he was able to obtain. As Satoshi made his way over to the sideline he threw his helmet down on the bench and sat down next to it. Juumonji could be seen arguing with him on the sideline as their kicker put one up through the posts increasing their lead by three.

"See what you caused?" teasingly said Locksley to Jin and the other's as they came over.

The next drive for Oniro started on their own thirty and this is when Hiruma went to work. Hiruma had found out that Daiymo refused to come out of their zone because of the defensive co-coordinator being afraid of the individual match ups. The only problem is that once the soft spots are exposed, the defense falls completely apart.

"Well ladies and gentleman, Hiruma Youichi is dismantling our defense in front of our very eyes and is taking his sweet time doing it. It seems this quarterback has a sadistic streak in him. The total time for their drive is almost eight minutes and counting. He has completed the last 4 out of his 5 passes, the longest being to Nahara Kyo for 20 yards putting them in the red zone. And back to the action, there is the snap. Hiruma hands it off to Kobayakawa, Kobayakawa speeds through the line of scrimmage, he dodges a tackle, misses another, and another. He's at the ten, the five...TOUCHDOWN Oni's!"

Boos echoed through the stands once again as Sena blazed his way into the end zone. He had to dodge a few projectiles heading his way but came out the end zone safe and sound. The Oniro section was cheering once again as the Onis scored.

"GO SENA!!!' screamed Suzuna causing chants of Sena to be echoed by the Oniro masses. This caused the fleet footed running back to be embarrassed and bow in acknowledgement. This caused Hiruma to promptly kick him in the butt and unleash a hail of bullets in his direction.

Akira once again sent a booming kick, this time a little too far and it went into end zone. The kick returner decided to down the ball resulting in a touchback. The Daiymo offense took to the field once again and was finding it extremely difficult to move the ball as compared to the first half. Oniro was now making more stops. Satoshi was starting to become frustrated, none of his reads were making sense and it was pissing him off.

"I think we have got this under control." said Diatsu.

"Don't step off the throttle, a lot of time left in the forth." said Jin.

"That goes without saying. I'm starting to like the look on the quarterbacks face when I explode through the middle."

"You're sick D." replied Jin. Diatsu just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he lined up again. "Why hello there again?"

"Shut up bastard."

"I thought we were getting along so well, whatever your name is."

"Fuck you!"

"It's so sad we have to part like this."

"Like what?"

Satoshi called for the ball and Diatsu got the jump-start on his assignment and preceded to flatten him to the floor. Satoshi felt the pressure and decided to escape the pocket but Diatsu was in hot pursuit. The pressure increased as the other linebackers made their way through the scrimmage. Satoshi evaded the others but ran into Diatsu who decided that tackling would be good way to meet. Satoshi tried to get rid of the ball but Diatsu had other ideas and completed the tackle forcing the ball out of his hands. Satoshi could only watch as the scramble ensued. Jin was the first to arrive but was forced to hold the charging Nago after a being knocked around a few times, Shinji was able to scoop up the ball.

"Fumble!! It seems as Oniro has recovered Yamato Shinji with the ball. He's past the 20, the ten and nobody is going to catch him. Oniro scores again and the score is now 21-13. With this late in the fourth it's going to take a hell of an effort to comeback."

"Good job Yamato" commended the General. On the sideline his teammates began congratulating him as well. Using the current momentum and excitement created by the turnover. Sojiro stood up on the player's bench and directed choruses of Oniro chants.

In the stands...

"SHINJI-KUN!!!" screamed Hitomi who was glowing like a little schoolgirl. She soon calmed down and looked teasingly looked out the corner of her eye at Katsuko. "Told you Shinji was better." Katsuko hmphed and chose to ignore Hitomi's comments.

'Come on Juujuu.'

Unfortunately for Katsuko there was no miraculous comeback. Oniro's defense continued to run riot on the Destroyers, two more successive three and outs and the game was in the hands of the Onis. It could not be said that the Destroyers just surrendered. They only gave up two big plays, a 30 yard run from Sena that only resulted in a field goal and also a 20 yard catch and dash by Sojiro.

"Well that's the game folks. The final score Oniro 24, our Destroyers 13. This loss is not to be looked at in shame Destroyers' fans. They put up one hell of a fight down to the very end but it seems as if Lady Luck was not on our side today. So until next time Destroyers."

Sena intended to greet Juumonji and the others after the game was done but when he turned the majority of the team had made their way towards the locker room. In the locker room General Cross congratulated them on a job well done, it was their first challenge for the season and they responded accordingly. Everybody was cheerful and rejoicing, that was until the General said because they got scored on their already hellish practices were going to be more intense.

In the parking lot...

"Good game Speedy" complimented Suzuna as she reached in and kissed him on the cheek. She then began run her fingers up and down on his under-armor seductively. "I was wondering..."

"No you can't go on the bus with us Suzu."

"Please Speedy I'm begging you!!"

At this time Sabina pulled the car around and honking her car horn and revving the engine. "Suzuna hurry up!" she shouted as she burned out.

Suzuna gave Sena a pleading look once again but to no avail. "If I survive, you're definitely going to make it up to me. Or else!"

Sena laughed nervously as she stormed off towards the vehicle of doom. He waved as the car paused for the others to say goodbye. Sena sweat dropped as Suzuna began writing Save Me in the car's window. Sena made his way onto the bus after storing his gear and a smile grew across his face as the a chorus of the team's anthem led by Sojiro and Locksley rang as the bus pulled off and headed back towards Oniro.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well that concludes the latest installment of Bright Future. Hope you enjoyed it, leave comments,suggestions or even a hello. Until the next chapter...


	23. Chapter 20: A Night On The Town

**Author's Note:** Just a lil note, for those who don't remember Keske is the receiver from Toussen that has his eye on Suzuna from the earlier chapters. So having said that, dig in to the latest chapter of Bright Future. Enjoy!

**Summary:** High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Night On The Town...**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! Children of all ages...and Sojiro!" shouted Locksley in his announcer voice. "The Player of the Game! Yamato Shinji!!" Locksley then proceeded to make cheering sounds and fake hoos and haas. Shinji who was walking to hang out spot on the "Field of Demons" along with Sena did a mock bow.

"Thank you! I would like to thank...." Shinji stopped in mid-speech. "Umm why is Sojiro's shirt off?"

"Ask her" said Sojiro as he huffed and rest his head on his hand. Shinji only looked to see Sabina investigating Sojiro's tattoos along his back.

"Hey Sojii"

"Yes?" replied an annoyed Sojiro.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not badly."

"Did you cry?"

"No..." said Sojiro with not a lot of conviction behind it.

"You did cry you! Big baby!" she teased as she pinched him slightly causing the wide out to wince. "So why did you do it?"

"It's a tradition of my mother's side of the family. I decided to keep the tradition alive. My children are going to do it as well."

"It gives you an exotic appeal. It's a shame it's wasted on a block head like you though." she teased him once again and pinched him. Sojiro winced again but an evil smirk came across his face, he reached out and flipped Sabina over. Since she was now in his grasp he began to tickle her frantically causing her to burst out into fits of laughter. Luckily Sojiro had found this weak spot of hers when he accidentally poked her in her side.

"Stop it...hah..quit it!" she continued to roll around in the clutches of Sojiro.

The rest of the gang just sweat dropped and decided to ignore their actions.

"They sure seem to be getting along well." commented Sena.

"The psycho and the showoff, a couple made in heaven" replied Jin sarcastically as he laid his head on the table fidgeting with his cell phone.

Sena eyed the communications device and noticed something different. "New phone Jin?"

"Yea, Akira gave me this one. He knew my old one got lost and said he didn't need this anymore."

"That's pretty generous of him."

Jin just shrugged his shoulders. "Yea it was, offered to repay him and he just ignored me."

"Speaking of Akira, did you see the sound system he put inside his room?" injected Massa.

"Nope, I would have heard it by now if he put in a new one. The last one he had could have resurrected the dead." replied Jin.

"You didn't know that he sound proofed his room?" queried Sena.

"The university allows you to modify your room that much?" said Jin with a shocked expression on his face.

"It's not in the code, but I guess if you throw them enough cash their way they might overlook it." suggested Massa.

"And where would Akira get that much cash from?"

"Don't know really. He probably has a job, he always leaves late at night and comes back in time for morning practice." said Sena matter of factly.

"He's probably a hooker." added Sojiro. This garnered a general reply of "What??" from all those who were participating in the conversation. "What? He's getting new stuff, and not just any bunch of new stuff but expensive new gadgets. Did you guys see that sound system? Some clubs don't even have that in their well...clubs."

"So he couldn't have a normal job such as a pizza delivery man or work at tech center or something?" replied Jin to Sojiro's absurd statement.

"They pay way too little....it's a club's sound system for crying out loud."

"So why couldn't he sell drugs huh? I mean if he was going to do something illegal why not go for the big bucks?"

"Well he could be doing that as well. I'm still going with male hooker. He takes too long in the bathroom man."

Jin simply rolled his eyes. "Sojiro, you can never talk to anybody about how long they stay in the bathroom. You spend at least fifteen minutes in front of the mirror."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" was the response from everyone who was sitting underneath the tree, even the daydreaming Kyo assisted in the chorus.

"Whatever, I will prove to you that he is indeed a hooker."

"And how is that Sherlock?" replied Locksley.

"I will follow him tonight and bring back evidence."

"What are you going to buy him?" innocently asked Sena, which caused laughter to erupt from everyone.

"No, pictures genius. With my handy cell phone."

"I still won't believe you. I'm coming with you." stated Jin.

"Fine the more the merrier."

"I'm in!" stated Locksley who couldn't pass up on the chance to poke fun at Sojiro.

"I definitely can't miss this." added Massa.

"You realize that we have practice tomorrow morning right guys?" queried Shinji.

"We'll be back in time to get some rest." said Sojiro dismissing Shinji's notification of practice.

"I think I will pass." replied Sena. He knew better than to go to one of General Cross' practices groggy.

"Alright, for those who are going this is the plan."

"Can I come Sojii?" asked Sabina. Sojiro looked at her and shook his head and went back to discussing the details for the night mission later on.

* * *

"Later Gia!" said Suzuna as she waved goodbye to her study partner. 'I can't believe I let it get this late.' Suzuna found herself on the complete opposite side of campus from her dorm and was in for a long trek. It was always weird how Toussen became during the evening. The sun always seemed to set quicker on campus and because Toussen had a policy of having no real evening classes, the normally live and bustling school grounds became desolate. A student was seen now and again heading to the library or to the dorm rooms or to the parking lot depending on their purpose. Suzuna was not really a fan of walking by herself, it wasn't that she was afraid of the dark but she just hated the long walk back to the dorm without somebody to talk to. As the night air started began to blow Suzuna regretted wearing a skirt to the library today and not to mention the heels. The fact that Riku said that the boys in their class was calling her the sexiest architect they had ever seen, she decided to play the role of the classroom idol. The fact that she wore heels, a skirt, and reading glasses she did not need was enough to cause Riku to laugh when she entered into the classroom. Another cold wind blew causing her skirt to fly up slightly, but she promptly stopped it by using her hands. 'Ok, definitely not again'

'Finally the library, so that means if I cut through the English building I should be home in five minutes.' Suzuna smiled to herself as she couldn't wait to get to the warm comforts of her room. As Suzuna turned through the English building she noticed that it was a lot darker than usual. 'The light must have blown...time to step quickly.'. Suzuna quickened her pace as she navigated through the hallways. When she turned the corner she saw a figure in front of her, the person was casually leaning against the walls. They were using the dim light from the office sign to read the book they had in hand. Suzuna became a little nervous, she took in a deep breath and proceed to walk past the figure. That was until a hand halted her progress, causing a slight scream to escape her lips.

"Fancy meeting you here Ms. Natsuhiko. Didn't mean to startle you."

Suzuna looked to see who was addressing her and to her disgust it was the low ranked receiver from the football team. "Will you please let go of my hand!" demanded Suzuna through gritted teeth.

"Why such hostility Suzu?"

"Don't call me that, only my friends can call me that."

"And that's what I'm trying to become, your friend and maybe a little bit more." said Keske as he now was positioning himself in front of Suzuna, placing her back against the wall.

"For the last time, let go of my hand!" commanded Suzuna as she attempted to free her hand from Keske's grasp but to no avail.

"Or you will do what?!" Keske's once flirtatious voice now had a dangerous undertone that was beginning to make Suzuna nervous. "Now as I was saying. I want us to become friends, you know and maybe get a little bit more acquainted" he said as his hand began to caress her face but Suzuna moved her face out of the way. By this time Keske had Suzuna pinned to the wall and the situation was not going in a way Suzuna liked.

"Sorry to tell you but I'm taken." said Suzuna.

"I don't mind sharing, especially if I can touch and caress this skin..." Suzuna paled as she felt Keske's hands begin to wander up her skirt and his body starting to press against hers. Suzuna began to struggle but Keske had her pinned.

"Sssh, I don't want to hurt you." he said in a low dangerous tone. Suzuna was panicking now, she was looking left and right but there was nobody coming. She was hoping Sena would appear out of nowhere and deal with this guy but he wasn't coming.

'I refuse to let this happen.' As Keske's hand started to wander to close up north along her thigh. Suzuna feinted, making it appear as if she was about to let Keske do as he pleased.

"See now isn't that a good girl." fortunately for Suzuna he bought it and with one surge, using all her strength she managed to push Keske off of her. Not giving him a chance to recover, Suzuna delivered a right hook causing the wide out to land firmly on his ass. Now freed from his grasp, she grabbed her book bag and sped off towards the dorms. She ran straight through the lobby and up the stairs.

"Hey Suzuna" welcomed Mamori who had not seen the blue haired girl all day. Suzuna however ignored her and bolted straight to her room locking the door behind her. Mamori who was now worried about Suzuna knocked on her door. "Suzu are you alright?"

Suzuna tried to regain he composure from crying and responded with fake confidence in her voice. "I'm alright Mamori-neechan. Just needed to lay down very badly."

"You sure Suzuna?"

"I'm fine Mamori-neechan. Really! I'm going to take a rest and talk to you later ok?"

"Alright Suzu, if you say so." Mamori was not buying one bit of it. Suzuna only refused to let her inside when she was having problems with Sena. Using this deduction Mamori got out her cell phone and decided to give a certain running back a piece of her mind.

Currently the unsuspected Sena was lounging around in the entertainment room with Shinji and Honami.

"Sena your cell phone is ringing!" shouted Honami who was beating Shinji silly on the PS3. Sena sat up to catch the phone that Honami threw to him. He looked to see who was giving him a call.

'Mamori-nee?' "Mushi..."

"Sena what did you do to Suzuna ?!"

"To Suzu?"

"Yes to Suzu, you know your girlfriend!" she shouted.

"I...I didn't do anything." said Sena with his voice trembling due to the intimidation of Mamori's voice.

"Oh." Mamori then seemed more relax.

"Oh?" asked a puzzled Sena.

"Well, Suzu came in and wasn't in a very good mood. She doesn't want to open the door. She says she just tired but I don't buy that. She normally acts this way when you do her something, so I just assumed...well...you know."

"I understand, I will give her a call alright."

"Ok, Thanks Sena-kun. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Mamori-nee."

'I wonder what's wrong!'. Sena dialed Suzuna's number from memory. He waited a few minutes and hung up the phone, then he redialed and got the same response. He continued doing this a few more times but got the same result each time.

"Hey Shinji, I'm going out for a bit. If anybody wants me, tell them to call my cell phone." said Sena as he got up from his chair. Shinji only gave a curt nod as he was trying to not get his ass kicked by Honami in their virtual contest.

* * *

"Suzu" called Sena as he knocked on Suzuna's dorm room door. He listened for a response but heard none. "Suzuna, its me Sena. Open up!" he said once again. He heard slight rustling behind the door and then the door swung open to reveal a groggy eyed Suzuna.

"Speedy?" she said as she rubbed her eyes. Sena began to examine Suzuna, her eyes were red as if she was crying, but knowing Suzuna she would just say she had a rough time sleeping.

"Can I come in?"

"Yea, sure." she moved out of the way. Sena examined her room, no tissues to show that she was crying immensely. The only things out of place were the clothes she more than likely wore today as they were strewn about the room.

"So what brings you out here? It's during the week, it's late and you didn't call."

"Well I'm came to take you out and I did call."

"Must have been when I was sleeping..." replied Suzuna as she let out a yawn.

"So what happened to you today? Mamori chewed me out on the phone thinking I did something to you." said Sena as he examined a picture of them on her desk. Suzuna became slightly rigid but relaxed before Sena noticed.

"Had a long day, needed to lie down. I wore some pumps and my feet were killing me." she lied. Sena could hear the uneasiness in her voice but decided not to press it further. He knew in time she would tell him.

"So hurry up and get ready. Akaba told me about a new club in town, thought you would enjoy it."

"Sena..I don't"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Sena picked up her bathing items and her towel and carted her over to the bathroom. Suzuna blushed as the girls on her floor gave her smirks and smiles as she was being carried over Sena's shoulder. Sena knocked to see if anybody was in it, he opened it and put Suzuna down. "I'm giving you fifteen minutes. If you take any longer I'm coming in there."

Suzuna was now starting to feel like her old self and the memories of earlier today started to lose their grip on her mind. "You can come in anytime you want Speedy." she said as she traced her finger along his chest and shoulder, pinching him on the butt before closing the door and getting into the shower. As the hot waters from the shower cascaded down her body, Suzuna felt the filth of Keske's dirty hands wash away and her spirit began to soar once again. In ten minutes she emerged from the bathroom her towel wrapped tightly around her body enough to show her curves off. She walked in front of Sena, swinging her hips sensually as she did in an attempt to hypnotize Sena. Sena had a smirk across his face as he watched Suzuna sway her way back to the room. As the door closed behind them, Sena found himself thrown onto the bed.

"I see you're feeling better." commented Sena with a sly smirk on his face.

"I'm about to feel a whole lot better in a moment." Suzuna steadily walked her way towards Sena, she placed her foot on the bed next to Sena. The towel did little to hide anything and Sena was getting an eyeful of her womanhood. An eyesight that Sena seemed to be enjoying as his pants began to feel tight in the crotch area. Suzuna saw this as well and an evil smirk came across her face, she bent towards him and pushed Sena so that his elbows were supporting him. She straddled him and removed her towel, letting it drop to the floor.

"A whole lot better..." Sena eyed her succulent breasts as they came towards him and reached out to massage them. As she came closer their lips met and embraced, Sena hands left her breasts and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

Forty-five minutes later....

The couple emerged from the dorm room, properly dressed. Suzuna latched onto Sena's arm. Sena had a deep blush on his face as the neighbor's were standing outside their room doors. Most with a smirk and a smile and one was even bold enough to mouth to Sena. "Call me!". Sena was thankful that Suzuna didn't see that as she was not afraid to confront other women about their fixations with her boyfriend. As the couple made their way out of the dormitory and towards the taxi stand outside of the campus gates Sena noticed a group of males walking towards them. As they grew closer Sena noticed a sadistic grin on one the men as he fixated his eyes on Suzuna, and that was when he felt Suzuna's grip on his arm begin to tighten. He looked down at her to see she was avoiding contact with him as much as possible. Sena glared dangerously at the unknown male, and the male placed a smirk across his face in return as if daring Sena to do something. Sena's mind began processing what to do, whether to rush the guy with no apparent reason or stay with the obviously bothered Suzuna. His mind chose the latter as Suzuna's welfare was more important than flattening the face of the stranger.

"You all right Suzuna?" he asked as they continued their way to the taxi stand.

"Yes...I'm fine Speedy."

The couple waited underneath the taxi stand. Neither saying a word but just simply enjoying the warm embrace of each other. That was until Suzuna broke the silence.

"You know I love you right Speedy." said Suzuna as she looked into Sena's brown eyes.

Sena looked down with a loving smile on his face. "I love you to Suzu."

Another forty-five minutes passed and the couple found themselves outside the club Akaba had told them about. That was when Sena could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. Sena started looking around the area causing Suzuna to look at him strangely.

"You alright Speedy?"

"I could swear someone is calling my name.."

"Sena!"

"There it is again." Sena looked all over the place and then spotted the source. At the front of the line he could see Sojiro and the others who had taken up the mission to find out Akira's nighttime profession. With Suzuna in tow he made his way to the front of the line with a few people giving him glares which he promptly ignored.

"How goes the investigation?" he asked.

"We followed Akira but he entered the back of the building. Bouncer said only ultra VIP and staff was allowed through here and sent us this way. We've been waiting almost two hours to get inside." replied Jin. "Sojiro still won't believe that Akira's not a hooker."

"He could be meeting his date inside." said Sojiro as he thrusted his hands into his pants pocket.

"Next!" screamed the bouncer as he proceeded to search Massa.

After they were all screened and allowed entrance into the club, Sojiro and the others split up and began a frantic search for Akira. Sena on the other hand was taking in the extreme setting of the club. Everywhere was made to look like ice, the columns had icicles, and the railings had frost along them. Hell they were able to see their breath but mysteriously enough they weren't cold. Sena knew in his mind what Suzuna wanted to do and began to lead her to the dance floor. As Sena made his way through the crowd the only space available was by the DJ booth. As they began to dance and enjoy themselves to the music, Sena got a glimpse of the DJ. The face was all too familiar and Sena stared to get a closer look, and a smirk came across his face. He looked around the club and motioned to the other guys pointing at the House DJ.

"Well I'll be." said Massa.

"Told you he wasn't a prostitute."

"Bullshit! This is a cover" shouted Sojiro.

"Oh Shut up Sojiro!" said Massa and Jin in unison.

Suzuna and Sena enjoyed themselves and danced the night away, leaving the group to argue amongst themselves.

Later that morning....

"RUN LADIES RUN!! THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO STAY OUT LATE AND SHOW UP LATE TO MY GODDAMN PRACTICE!!! REMEMBER THE PAIN YOUR GOING TO FEEL TODAY SO RUN!!!" screamed General Cross from the sidelines "SOJIRO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE GROUND!! GET UP! GET UP! GET GOING!!! WE ARE PLAYING TOUSSEN THIS WEEK AND FOR KAMIS SAKE YOU BETTER RUN!! IF YOU EVEN MISS ONE PASS MY FOOT WILL BE DISAPPEARING UP YOUR ASS!!. "

It was a known fact that General Cross didn't believe in placing curfews, as he trusted all his players to have a sense of responsibility and be fully aware of their actions. God help those who betrayed this trust of his, this was something the night owls were experiencing right now.

"So why isn't Akira running?" asked Shinji who was cooling down on the sidelines with Hiruma and Akaba.

"Does he look like he went out?" asked Akaba.

"Not one bit. He's been kicking field goals all morning without missing a single one."

"Kekeke, fucking idiots. The walking jukebox over there is used to staying up late at night and coming to practice right after the club. He has mostly evening classes but if he has a clash in the morning someone gives him the notes. Fucking idiots." added Hiruma as he polished his rifle with Cerberus sitting next to him.

"It's funny, the one who recommended the club to me was Akira. Irony at its best." said Akaba with a smirk.

"You sure that's irony?" asked Shinji. He looked to Akaba for a reply and saw that he had magically whipped out his guitar and an amplifier and was strumming away. 'Where does he plug that in?'

* * *

**Author's Note**: There you have it the latest chapter for Bright Future, hoped you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

PS. And of course messages of "OMG your story is awesome" are always welcomed as well XP. Later


	24. Chapter 21: Dinner Dates and Late Nights

**Author's Note:** Whoa....It has been a while since I updated this story. I haven't given up on it but with school going into full swing it seems more difficult to write but have no fear I shall never abandon this story, I like it too much =D. Sorry for the chapter being short, it is needed by the way but after my flash drive containing the first draft of this chapter decided to hand in its resignation letter I had to write it all over. So for those still reading, I hope you will enjoy the latest installment of Bright Future!

**Summary:** High School life comes to a close for Sena and the others at Deimon High. College life loom on the horizon along with adventure, drama, deception and of course romance. Will the gang keep in touch or will the distance between them be too great. SenaxSuzuna , HirumaxMamori, MontaxOC.

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshied 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. The OC characters are mine though :P

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Dinner Dates and Late Nights**

"My legs...they burn!" exclaimed Sojiro as he stretched himself out over one of the benches underneath the newly named Tree of Gathering on the Field of Demons.

"Nobody told you to drop that pass in front of General Cross." commented Shinji.

"Yeah, you basically committed suicide by doing that. At least he only made you run until you couldn't anymore." added Massa.

"Imagine if he made you perform the crucifixion." said Jin. This caused all of the players to look at each other and then shudder.

"How does he expect me to gain 200 yards receiving tomorrow if he kills me today?" asked Sojiro.

"What are you talking about? You really expect to gain 200 yards against Toussen's secondary?"

"Why not I mean..." Sojiro then bolted up began performing motions. "With my spectacular grabs and with me running my routes with utmost precision, who can stop me?"

"I hate to inform you there Sojiro, but that guy over there is our number one receiver." stated Jin matter of factly and he pointed towards the sprawled out Kyo, who in return just rolled over to his side and continued his nap.

"How is he our number one receiver again?" asked Massa who was finding it hard to believe the statement Jin just made.

"It's because Sojiro is lined up on the other side, everybody looks better than him." teased Locksley.

"Ha-ha-ha, laugh all you want but when you see me in the end zone for my third touchdown of the game. Just remember to kneel before me when you praise me." said Sojiro as he did a mighty pose to show his superhuman status.

Everybody just shook their heads and proceeded to ignore Sojiro's boasts.

"But in all honesty Sojiro, 200 yards receiving and three touchdowns. That's a bit of exaggeration because their defence has enough individual talent to cause problems for you. Especially if they actually decide to double team you because you're getting too much touches. Their defence was ranked in the top five for our conference so they shouldn't be taken too lightly."

Sojiro just continued to pose ignoring Jin's insight and information about Toussen's defence.

"There is no way of getting through to him when he goes into that phase." said Shinji and clapped Jin on the shoulder. "Nice try though."

"Thanks."

"But aren't you happy though?" queried Shinji.

"Huh?"

"You're always asking for a challenge and there we have it. The four deadly receiver tandem of Toussen along with their explosive running back who has speed that almost rivals Sena's."

"I'm more than happy Shinji, I'm ecstatic. In practice I have been visualising the ways I would disrupt the supposed fastest offense in Japan's College Football." an evil glint showed in Jin's eyes. "Let's just say I have a point to prove."

Shinji sweat dropped as he felt the intensity begin to pour out from Jin. "Ok, ok...I will take your word for it."

* * *

Later that afternoon...

"The bastards are late."

"It's only 5 minutes pass the hour, they are travelling a bit further than us."

"There is a dumb ass receiver travelling with them who follows instructions to the tee. If I told him 12 o clock the bastard would be here at 12 o clock."

"But you're not Kid, Hiruma."

"Whatever." Hiruma continued to chew on his bubblegum and blow bubbles in annoyance.

"Sorry for being late, practice..." started Kid as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Shut it you fucking cowboy. Let's get this over with." said Hiruma as he leaned off the car and started walking towards the restaurant. Sena shrugged his shoulder and followed Hiruma into the restaurant. Akaba stepped out of his car and looked towards the trio of Kid, Riku and Tetsuma and shrugged his shoulders as well.

"So what's the reason you decided to meet us cowboy? It's not like you to treat your enemies before a match." asked Hiruma.

"There can't be a meal between friends anymore Hiruma?"

Hiruma chose to ignore Kid's statement and just smirked and proceeded to blow a bubble.

"Also there is some information I thought you might want to hear."

"And that would be?" asked a seemingly uninterested Hiruma.

"I'm sure you have heard about Seikrei University right?"

"You beat those guys early this year right?" interrupted Akaba.

"Yes we did but..."

"So what's the point you fucking cowboy? If you could beat them then they aren't much of a problem."

"Do you think I would really call you here to tell you this if something hadn't changed?" asked Kid. "After their opening day defeat to us, they have gone undefeated in all of their matches."

"I know about their record so what?"

Kid's eyes changed to reflect the seriousness of what he was about to say. "The score doesn't truly reflect their true nature. It seems when they played us a few of their star players were banned for disciplinary reasons. Since then all of their games have been complete shut outs."

"I looked at their box scores and they were scored on. Not a lot of points were scored on them but they have been scored on." added Akaba.

"That's only because they let the other team score on them. They have been putting the game away, beyond the reach of their opponents in the first half. The coach then rests his starting key players and plays the back-ups for the rest of the half. The most frightening statistic is that in the first 5 minutes of each game they have scored two touchdowns and both have been caused by their defence."

Hiruma raised an eyebrow and his trademark smirk came across his face. "It's not like you to be so worried over an opponent Kid."

"Your right Hiruma, but I just thought I would share some information that's all." said Kid with a sly smile on his face.

"I don't remember seeing them on our schedule Hiruma." stated Sena who was following the conversation between the two veteran quarterbacks.

"We might not be playing them now, but in the spring tournament we may come across them." informed Akaba.

"Spring tournament?"

"Yeah, Even though we play for our respective division titles; the champion of the college division is determined by the Spring Tournament. It gives every team a shot at the big prize."

"Oh." said Sena who felt embarrassed that he was the only one who didn't seem to know that piece of information.

"But enough talk about the tournament and focus on the menus in front of us." suggested Kid as he tried to change the discussion.

Hiruma just smirked and looked at the menu. "You're paying right cowboy?"

"With that smile on your face I don't think I should answer."

* * *

Later that night...

"I was trying to get her to stop but she kept saying that she only was going to take one more drink. I would have driven her home but she drove and I can't drive standard. I didn't know who else to call." explained a concerned friend.

"It's alright. I will take care of her." said Sojiro as he tried to fight back a yawn from escaping his mouth.

"Thank you so much. My boyfriend's place is small and we wouldn't have anywhere to put her. Thanks again Sojii."

'"It's Sojiro damn it!" shouted Sojiro as the friend ran off to find her boyfriend. In Sojiro's opinion it seemed as if she was running away a little too quickly for a friend who was concerned about her friend getting home safely.

"Bartender fix me another one!" came a slurred shout from a familiar figure.

"I think you have had enough Miss." said Sojiro.

"I think I will tell you when I've had enough bartender so fix me another one!"

"Whatever! Now come on!" said Sojiro as he moved to help the intoxicated Sabina.

"I don't wanna go...I don't wanna." she said as she tried to squirm out of Sojiro's grip.

Sojiro sighed 'Why did I answer my cell phone.' He then moved and wrapped his arms around her and forced her to her feet. After walking a few paces forward he saw her knees beginning to buckle but he managed to make it in time and caught her before she had an unscheduled meeting with the ground.

"So what happened to the person who said they were going to the party but weren't going to drink huh?" said Sojiro

"For a bartender you talk too much." slurred Sabina in response

"Whatever, now come here." Sojiro positioned himself so that she could climb on his back "Climb on." he said as he motioned for her to come aboard.

"No, I just met you." she said stubbornly, backing away slightly and almost stumbling before she regained her composure.

"Will you hurry up Sabina!" demanded Sojiro

"Ok, since you know my name." she replied happily even giggling to herself.

Sojiro rolled his eyes as he felt the added weight of Sabina on his back. He then immediately found himself wincing as her heels found their way into his sides as she wrapped her legs around him. 'Ok these have to come off'. Sojiro using his skills in removing pieces of women clothing managed to remove the weapons off of Sabina's feet and let them dangle from his fingers.

"You know you're not as light as you look." said Sojiro.

"Shut up, I will have you know I'm very light. Watch as I float away Mr. Bartender." Sabina started to squirm and wiggle as she tried to imitate paper floating in the breeze.

"Hold still will you! I don't plan on dropping you."

"See I told you" she said and started laughing uncontrollably but then she suddenly stopped and collapsed her head on his shoulder.

For a few minutes Sabina stayed silent as Sojiro made his journey towards the Footballer's Housing Complex.

"You just had to pick the furthest part of campus to go party and get drunk huh?"

"I'm not drunk, just a little...umm...."

"Tipsy?" added Sojiro.

"That's it tipsy. You're smart for a bartender."

"I'm not a bartender."

"Whatever you say Mr. Bartender." Sojiro just rolled his eyes and continued walking. "You know bartender you remind me of someone I know."

"Oh really? You don't say" said Sojiro sarcastically.

"Yeah you remind me of a sexy friend I have. His name is Hinaga Sojiro but I call him Sojii just because it annoys the hell out of him."

"So why call him that?"

"Because I like how he screws up his face when I yell it across the school. I find it sort of cute."

"But he doesn't like it."

"Who cares, I like it and I like him that's all that matters."

"You like him?" said Sojiro who wanted to hear her reply.

"What? I didn't say that. Why would I like him? He's only funny, cool to be around, focused and determined even though he tries to hide it and has a nice butt. That's not enough to like him."

Sojiro just smiled "That's all huh?"

"Yeah but like I was saying you look like him. Hey you even have the same colour eyes."

"That's just a coincidence" lied Sojiro as he decided to play along.

"Wow, it sure is a small world."

"Sure is."

"So Mr. Bartender do you have someone you like?"

"Who me?"

"Yes you! We are the only ones out here."

"Well I sort of do."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah sort of. We just have this friendship mentality right now and I enjoy her company. I don't want to ruin it by mentioning that I have feelings for her."

"So what makes you like her?"

"Well she just has this thing about her, she radiates confidence, she knows she's sexy, she's intelligent, can drive standard and is spontaneous as ever. I just enjoy being around her. Not to mention she has a little crazy side to her, but I kinda like it."

"You should tell her how you feel. I'm sure she probably likes you as well."

"Yeah, I think I will, one day..."

"Tell her as soon as possible! Life is too short to waste time!" shouted Sabina. With that last outburst it seems as if the alcohol finally won the battle and she began to sleep soundly on his shoulder.

After a few more minutes of walking Sojiro reached the complex; he managed to open the gate and made his way up the stairs with Sabina in tow.

'I'm definitely going to feel sore in the morning.' Making his way to his room he opened his door and rest Sabina on one side of his bed. He took the cover sheet off the other side and then rolled her over to the opposite end and covered her over. Looking at the sleeping figure of Sabina, Sojiro couldn't help but smile. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face and decided it was time to resume sleeping.

"You sure are trouble." said Sojiro as he took his shirt and made his way to the couch in his room. He sprawled over the couch and proceeded to drift off. It seemed as if an hour had passed when he heard rustling, being alert Sojiro opened his eyes to locate the source of the noise. He looked out the corner of his eye to see the short figure of Sabina making her way over to the couch. The sleep walking female then crawled on top of Sojiro, covered the both of them with the covers she dragged with her from the bed and went to sleep. Sojiro made an attempt to lift her off of him and place her back in the bed but he felt her arms wrap around his body clinging to him.

"I want my Sojii...." she murmured in her sleep.

Sojiro just smiled to himself and dropped off to sleep with Sabina on top of him. "Goodnight Sabina." he said not expecting a response.

"Goodnight Sojii...."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it the latest installment of Bright Future. I hope you enjoyed reading the latest chapter and just to let you know things will kick up a notch in the next chapters. And even though its March now I would like to congratulate the Pittsburgh Steelers on their Super Bowl win....even though I had my money on Fitzgerald and the Cardinals but that's how it goes. So until next time!


End file.
